


Нераскрытое дело

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Легенды слагаются из мелочей: два неиспользованных билета на цирковое представление, один всеми забытый мальчишка и пара случайных встреч.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Хватай и беги

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kohvoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hanging Work](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21746) by Lucy Gillam. 



> Посвящается Кегсу с любовью. Пускай боится :D
> 
> Текст иллюстрировали [zinda blake](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3075583), [ыычхырэ горетымаё](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3116729) и [Эстен Джальд](http://www.diary.ru/member/?592704) ❤  
> Пруфрид моральную поддержку обеспечивали [ыычхырэ горетымаё](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3116729) и [Эстен Джальд](http://www.diary.ru/member/?592704) ❤  
> Бонусный [фанмикс](https://vk.com/wall-106563019_297) любезно предоставлен [ыычхырэ горетымаё](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3116729) ❤
> 
> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/246955).

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/9a57be356786b52261ac0bdb133e94a4/tumblr_mmafh5FQ6Y1r1p4t5o1_1280.png)

Незнакомка была из тех, кто носит с собой наличные.

У Дика ушло порядочно времени, чтобы развить это чутьё, хотя он до сих пор ошибался минимум два раза из пяти. Ошибаться было паршиво, потому что от кредиток ребёнку проку мало. Можно было, конечно, довериться какому-нибудь скользкому типу вроде Макдаувера, но тогда пришлось бы расплачиваться с ним одной пятой от всего улова. Иногда Дик задумывался, не проще ли прибиться к кому-то из взрослых, которые были совсем не против «присмотреть» за ним в обмен на долю, но он уже достаточно прожил в Готэме и знал, что здесь даже добрый Фейджин из нежно любимого его мамой фильма скорее всего окажется психопатом со странным именем и в маске. Уж без этого Дик мог обойтись, даже если подчас это значило остаться с сумочкой, набитой бесполезным для него хламом.

Впрочем, касательно этой женщины сомнений почти не возникало. Было что-то такое в её манере одеваться, в юбке, слишком короткой и слишком облегающей для офиса, но не такой вызывающей, как носили девицы с Вайн-стрит, и это наводило на мысли о том, что она расплачивается наличными за покупки. За очень дорогие покупки. Высоченные каблуки означали, что о погоне можно не беспокоиться. 

Дик не спеша прокладывал путь сквозь толпу. Когда он только начинал, то допустил, как выяснилось позднее, распространённую у новичков ошибку: он думал, что чем безлюднее место, тем проще отбирать. Оказывается, люди держали сумки и свёртки куда крепче там, где прохожих было меньше. Довольно глупо, если задуматься. 

Ещё пара шагов, и Дик рассчитано споткнулся, сдёрнул присмотренную сумочку и сорвался под привычное уже «Эй!».

За без малого год, что Дик промышлял на улицах, он ни разу не попался. Причина была проста: когда другие бежали, он взлетал. 

Забраться на пожарную лестницу было несложно, если знать как (всего-то стоило перепрыгнуть с мусорного бака на перекладину в шести футах впереди и на четыре фута выше). Большинство жертв Дика об этом не догадывались, потому что их больше заботило не то, как забраться наверх, а то, как стащить его вниз. В общем, рука, ухватившая его за лодыжку на втором пролёте, стала для Дика настоящим сюрпризом. 

— Эй! — он опустил взгляд и увидел ту самую женщину, у которой он выхватил сумочку.  
— Малыш, это я тут должна кричать «эй!».

Дик дёрнул ногой, пытаясь высвободиться, но хватка оказалась крепкой. Мелькнула мысль пнуть её, но эту идею Дик отмёл: он был уверен, что женщина полетит по лестнице вниз, а сумочка не стоила того, чтобы кого-то серьёзно калечить. Конечно, беспрекословно возвращать её он всё равно не собирался. 

Дик ухватился за перила и перевалился через них. У женщины не осталось выбора, кроме как отпустить его, чтобы не упасть следом. Прежде чем она успела спохватиться, Дик уже повис на железной перекладине над ними, подтянулся и снова пустился бежать на один пролёт выше.

В спину ему полетела ругань куда изощрённее той, что он слышал в интернате.

Дик добрался до крыши, но лязг пожарной лестницы донёс, что погоня всё ещё висит у него на хвосте. На таких-то каблуках?.. Что за ненормальная ему попалась. Дик иногда ненавидел Готэм. 

Застройка в этой части города была очень плотной, поэтому, собственно, Дик и решил работать здесь. Все здания тут были разной высоты, и требовалась определённая сноровка, чтобы перебраться с одной крыши на другую. В том почти невозможном случае, если кто-то всё-таки решит за ним погнаться, одно хорошее сальто на крышу на десять футов ниже помогло бы ему оставить позади любого преследователя. А если и это не помогло бы, то к его услугам была водосточная труба на комплексе Уэнслера. 

От этой женщины, впрочем, труба бы его не спасла. 

— Надеюсь… — буркнул он, с разбегу раскручивая уличную сушку для белья, чтобы перемахнуть на соседнюю крышу, — это всё… — он тяжело приземлился и сбился с шага, — того стоило!..

Дик бегом пересёк крышу, спрятался за шахтой лестницы и только после этого рискнул осторожно выглянуть из-за угла.

— Ха!

Уличная сушка всегда делало своё дело. Даже Джимми Тёркл не смог повторить этот трюк, когда гнался за Диком из-за небольшого недоразумения и пропавшего сэндвича с говядиной. У ненормальной не было никаких шансов.

Это не означало, впрочем, что она не попытается найти обходной путь или не вызовет копов, поэтому Дик решил не тратить выигранное время зря. Он спустился на две крыши ниже, где через переулок между домами кто-то очень удачно протянул бельевую верёвку на колёсиках, по которой он и добрался до соседней улицы.

Дик плюхнулся на край крыши и опёрся спиной на кирпичный выступ, который словно был придуман для того, чтобы дать усталым карманникам удобную опору. В Готэме было полно таких штук; это только сильнее укрепляло в мысли, что люди здесь были не особенно умными. 

Дик занялся содержимым сумочки. Пудра, помада и ещё бог знает что, название чего он знать совсем не хотел, и наконец-то кошелёк. Дик не ошибся: тот был набит наличными. Не только десятками и двадцатками, которые носили все, потому что так выдавали банкоматы — там была даже пара купюр по пятьдесят. Джекпот. 

— Прошу прощения.

В плечо крепко, как тиски, вцепились пальцы с острыми ногтями. Дик поднял взгляд. Склонившаяся над ним женщина усмехалась.

— Это, — она отобрала у него сумочку, — кажется, моё. Да сядь ты! — добавила она, когда Дик попытался вывернуться. — Мне уже предстоит отдать пиджак портному, а юбку придётся выбросить. Если ты снова попытаешься удрать, я рассержусь. А когда я сержусь, я роняю маленьких мальчиков с крыш, — она сделала ударение на последние слова, крепко сжав его плечо. 

Дик хотел было возмутиться по поводу «маленького», но рассудил, что сейчас не самое время. 

— Итак, — незнакомка разжала пальцы и села рядом. — Может, расскажешь, где ты этому научился? Сальто было впечатляющее, кстати. 

Пару секунд Дик мог только остолбенело смотреть. За два года со смерти родителей он пережил многое, но сидеть на краю крыши с прекрасной незнакомкой, которую он только что попытался ограбить, и выслушивать комплименты своим акробатическим номерам ему пока не доводилось. 

— На физкультуре, — скорее всего, никто из банды Тони Зуко его уже не искал — или, во всяком случае, так считала полиция, закрывшая дело после смерти Зуко — но осторожность ещё никому не вредила. По крайней мере, он убеждал себя, что именно из этих соображений не говорил о цирке с тех пор, как сбежал. 

Она закатила глаза. 

— Ври, но не завирайся, малыш. Такой талант грех тратить на уличный грабёж, — она оглядела его с ног до головы, от линялой рубашки и футболки, которые ему перепали месяц назад, до кроссовок, которые он взял из ящика добровольных пожертвований и которые могли прослужить до весны, если не обращать внимание на то, что они немного жали. — Из детдома?  
— А?  
— Ты сбежал из детдома? 

Дик нахмурился.

— Из интерната.  
— Ещё лучше. Сколько тебе, семь? — видимо, возмущение отразилось у него на лице, потому что она усмехнулась и исправилась: — Ладно, слишком мало. Десять? Двенадцать?  
— Одиннадцать, — мрачно ответил он. 

Женщина защёлкнула сумочку и встала, чопорно разглаживая юбку. 

— Пойдём, — она протянула Дику руку. — Угощу тебя обедом. А ты взамен расскажешь мне, где на самом деле научился делать сальто. 

Дик смерил её неуверенным взглядом. Уже не в первый раз чужаки предлагали ему пообедать за их счёт, и не всегда всё оборачивалось спешным побегом после. Даже в Готэме ещё были люди, которые просто хотели сделать доброе дело. Эта женщина не производила впечатление любительницы поиграть в социального работника, но Дик чувствовал, что сегодня убегать ему не придётся. Сейчас, впрочем, он сомневался, что сможет, даже если захочет.

Он позволил ей поднять себя на ноги и зашагал к выходу с крыши, но резко замер перед самой дверью. 

— Постойте. 

Она обернулась, адресуя ему вопросительный взгляд.

— Вы случайно костюм не носите? Ну… по ночам. 

Незнакомка подмигнула ему. 

— Ох, малыш. Нам столько нужно обсудить. Идём. 

Она открыла двери и махнула рукой, приглашая. 

— Кстати, меня зовут Селина. 

Они спустились по лестнице молча, если не считать бормотания, с которым ненормальная — то есть _Селина_ — смахивала грязь с юбки и оправляла пиджак, чтобы скрыть дырку на рукаве. В вестибюле Селина схватила Дика за руку и прошла к выходу, буднично кивнув консьержу у двери. Консьерж был не из тех, кто носит щегольскую униформу и которым платят за то, что они помнят каждого входящего и выходящего, но по его показно равнодушному лицу стало ясно, что он знает: Дику здесь не место. Не будь с ним Селины, консьерж бы точно не ограничился кивком и придержанной для них дверью. 

Селина, так не отпустив его руку, зашагала по улице со скоростью, которую она не должна была бы развить на таких каблуках. 

— «У Мёрфи» через три улицы отсюда, — предложил Дик. Мисс Мёрфи никогда не позволяла мальчишкам околачиваться у неё, если они ничего не покупали, но всегда выдавала огромную порцию картошки фри, когда они платили, и никогда не ерошила Дику волосы, как большинство других официанток, которые неплохо к нему относились.  
— Я думаю, мы с тобой заслужили чего-нибудь получше, — отозвалась Селина. — Не отставай.

Она провела его на пару кварталов западнее. Дома среднего класса того округа, где он обычно промышлял, уступили место зданиям побогаче. Посреди одного из кварталов Селина резко остановилась — не у ресторана, но у семиэтажной офисной постройки, где первый этаж привычно занимали магазинчики. 

— Видишь окно? — Селина указала на среднее окно пятого этажа. — Как бы ты туда добрался?  
— В смысле, не на лифте? 

Селина закатила глаза.  
— Ночью. Когда там никого нет. 

Удержав справедливый вопрос, зачем ему вообще туда лезть (и правда, зачем устраивать себе проблемы, когда он ещё даже не пообедал), Дик задумался. 

— С крыши лестница есть?  
— Там сигнализация. И на всех окнах при пожарной лестнице тоже. 

Дик осмотрел здание. На пятом этаже не было карниза, зато он был у окон на четвёртом. 

— А если забраться вон туда, в другое окно и оттуда по лестнице?  
— Этот карниз от силы шесть дюймов в ширину. 

Дик только плечами пожал. Селина глянула на него, подумала и кивнула. 

— Хорошо. Так ты проникнешь в здание, но на дверях офисов скорее всего тоже сигнализации. 

Дик подумал ещё, вспомнил всё, чему научился, убегая и прячась, всё, что видел по телевизору в дурацких шоу, которые он смотрел с родителями и которые вечно рвались посмотреть мальчишки из интерната.

— А потолок? По этим… вентиляционным шахтам? 

Селина снова кивнула. 

— Неплохо. Неправильно, но хорошая чуйка.  
— Что?  
— Неважно. Идём обедать. 

Когда Дик увидел, куда его ведут, он впервые засопротивлялся, не давая тащить себя дальше.

— Сюда?.. — он даже не мог произнести название. 

Селина подмигнула ему.

— Живи иногда на широкую ногу, — сказала она, подтаскивая Дика к официанту у входа. — Столик где-нибудь у стены, Джефри.  
— Сию секунду, мисс Кайл, — ответил тот, отводя нарочито безразличный взгляд от Дика. Остальные посетители подобной вышколенностью не отличались и откровенно пялились, пока они шли через зал к столику за ветвистым зелёным растением в самом углу. Официант сдержанно указал Дику на почти скрытый в тени стул и отодвинул второй для Селины. 

Дик заёрзал на месте, когда официант протянул им раскрытые меню и ушёл. Он осмотрелся, прикидывая, где и как далеко все выходы (главный вход, но к нему бежать через весь зал; пожарный выход — немного ближе, даже если это значило сорвать сигнализацию; кухня — ближе всего, и там наверняка есть чёрный ход).

Он покрутил на коленях салфетку и уставился на меню с несчастным видом, пытаясь понять, что скрывается за названиями вроде «салат с козьим сыром и шампанским» и «треска в панировке по-римски». 

— Если любишь помидоры, то жареный сыр здесь отличный, — сказала Селина, не поднимая взгляд. 

Названия сыров Дик видел впервые, но решил принимать помощь там, где её предложили, и кивнул. Когда подошёл официант (уже другой, но отнёсшийся к Селине с той же теплотой и тем же показным равнодушием к Дику), он заказал сыр и содовую.

Когда официант ушёл, Селина сложила на столе руки и наклонилась поближе. 

— Давай начнём с твоего имени? Или просто имени. Любое подойдёт, я просто хочу как-нибудь к тебе обращаться. 

Дик не хотел называться настоящим именем, но в голову, как назло, не шло ничего, кроме «Джона», и от этого желудок неприятно скрутило. 

— Дик.  
— Серьёзно? Тогда скажи мне, Дик, какая у тебя за неделю выручка? 

Дик моргнул.

— Выручка?  
— Ага. Сколько у тебя в среднем выходит за семь дней?  
— Я… по-разному, — Дик почувствовал, как его сердце чуточку оборвалось, хоть разговор и свернул на знакомую колею. Сейчас Селина должна была бы предложить ему «защиту» или помощь с обменом, за небольшой процент, конечно же. 

Селина перехватила его взгляд. 

— Малыш, я разве похожа на человека, который отбирает деньги у детей? — она махнула рукой в сторону зала. — Серьёзно? 

Исключать такую возможность не стоило. Она могла брать долю со многих детей сразу, но тогда бы он уже знал о ней, скорее всего, и… Дик пасмурно покачал головой. 

— Я думаю, у тебя набегает… пятьдесят долларов максимум, если не Рождество и тебе везёт, да? И если ты этим хотя бы год или два занимаешься, ты заметил, что каждый раз выходит всё меньше. Люди почти не носят с собой наличку с тех пор, как банки додумались до дебетовых карт. А ты не знаком ни с кем, кто мог бы обналичивать карты для тебя, иначе ты бы сейчас со мной не сидел сейчас, опасаясь, что тебе влетит. 

Дик молча уставился на неё.

— Пятьдесят в неделю тебе хватает на еду, но ты, скорее всего, всё равно поджидаешь у заднего входа в «Герцог-Бургер», когда они выбрасывают гамбургеры, пролежавшие дольше пяти часов. И я уверена, что тебе уже предлагали варианты получше, чтобы зарабатывать больше, — она посмотрела на него одним из этих своих оценивающих взглядов, — хотя что ещё понимать под «получше», конечно. 

Дик вздохнул. Разговор всё-таки становился всё предсказуемее. 

— Я понял, ладно? Вы были там же, где и я, вы знаете, что к чему, всегда есть выход и всё такое. Сейчас вы предложите мне вернуться домой, потому что там всё не так плохо, как кажется, да? 

Селина рассмеялась. 

— Сначала ты думаешь, что меня можно ограбить, теперь ты считаешь, что я соцработник. Продолжай в том же духе, и ты окончательно рассеешь то хорошее первое впечатление, которое на меня произвёл. Но, раз мы об этом, скажи, что было не так у тебя дома? Как ты оказался на улице? Отец тебя бил? Мать пила?  
— Они бы никогда!.. — до Дика слишком поздно дошло, что он выкрикнул это вслух и снова привлёк внимание всего зала к себе. Он залился краской. — Они умерли, — уже тише добавил он.

Селина кивнула, и её лицо смягчилось. 

— Прости, малыш. Не стоило говорить в таком тоне. Но за тобой совсем некому присмотреть? Никакой родни? 

Дик только невесело покачал головой, пока официант расставлял на столе заказанные напитки. Как он мог объяснить, что та семья, которую он знал всю жизнь, была признана негодной для присмотра за ребёнком, поэтому его запихнули в интернат здесь, в чужом городе, а потом даже копы про него забыли, когда дело об убийстве его родителей было раскрыто? Дик остался один там, где его никто не знал, где никому не было дела, счастлив ли он, заботятся ли о нём, где старшие мальчишки задирали его до тех пор, пока однажды он не собрался с духом и не дал сдачи, сломав одному из них нос. Как объяснить, что всем было на него плевать, пока он не хулиганил? Он потыкал лёд в стакане соломинкой и попытался сглотнуть ком в горле. 

Селина вздохнула. 

— Мир жесток, малыш, — она отпила холодного чая. — Ты правда можешь пройти по шестидюймовому карнизу?  
— Могу. Я на Десятой улице часто по такому хожу, знаете, большое красное здание? Только там надо осторожно, когда ходишь. Кто-нибудь может заметить и начнёт кричать, чтобы не прыгал.

Селина подняла красивую бровь. 

— За этим, похоже, стоит целая история. Забудь, я выпытывать не буду. Ты занимался гимнастикой в школе? 

Она явно не собиралась сдаваться, пока Дик не ответит, и, по правде, Дик не думал, что так уж велики шансы, что кто-то помнит его родителей или — и подавно — его. 

— Я вырос в цирке, — ответил он.

Бровь снова взлетела вверх.

— Вот такого я ещё не слышала. По канату ходил?  
— Иногда. Больше воздушной гимнастикой занимался, но учился всему понемногу. Всё равно ведь нужен хороший баланс.  
— Вот это да, — Селина снова заулыбалась и стала похожа на дрессированного тигра, которому достался большой кусок мяса за разученный номер. Дик задумался, мясо он в этом случае или всё-таки номер. Или и то, и другое. 

После этого на пару минут наступила тишина. Дик чувствовал, что его изучают и оценивают по каким-то непонятным меркам, и очень хотел знать, для чего. Варианты, приходящие в голову, казались… невероятным. Конечно, Селина была богата, вот только Дик сомневался, что разбогатела она благодаря игре на фондовой бирже. 

Официант вернулся с тарелками, всё ещё старательно игнорируя Дика. Принесённый сэндвич не был похож на те, что Дик ел раньше, но он был большой, и, когда Дик рискнул откусить крохотный кусочек, оказался вкусным. Не таким вкусным, как делала его мама, но об этом он сейчас не хотел думать. 

— Нравится? — спросила Селина, нанизывая на вилку какой-то навороченный с виду салат. Дик, набивая рот картошкой фри, кивнул. — Не спеши, никто у тебя не отберёт. 

Дик прожевал и глотнул ещё колы. Раз еду уже принесли, он теперь в любой момент мог схватить остатки и унести ноги, поэтому он собрался с духом и рискнул.

— Вы не соцработник и не хотите брать у меня долю, — он нахмурился. — И вы вроде не маньячка какая-нибудь. Так кто вы? Почему вы решили меня покормить? 

Селина прожевала и бережно промокнула губы салфеткой. 

— Я человек, которому не нравится, когда талант зарывают в землю. Давай пока что остановимся на этом.

Остаток обеда прошёл за разговором, который любому стороннему слушателю показался бы крайне странным, но для них был разве что светской беседой. Селина задала ещё пару вопросов о его ежедневной жизни. Вопросы были настолько точными, что Дик в очередной раз убедился: Селина знает куда больше об уличной стороне жизни, чем должна бы знать женщина, которая обедает в таких местах. Расспрашивала она и о другом, задавала странные вопросы вроде до какого класса он доучился и умеет ли он читать (на это Дик ответил возмущённым: «Конечно!»), и какого роста был его отец (на что Дик мог сказать разве что тот был выше па Хайли, но ниже укротителя). 

Когда они расправились с едой, официант унёс посуду и вручил Селине чек. Дик заметил, что она просто расписалась, не оставив ни наличных, ни карточки. Почему-то ему показалось, что он должен был это заметить. 

Селина встала и протянула ему руку.  
— Пойдём? 

Они вышли на улицу. Селина подержала его за руку ещё с минуту, очередной раз окидывая его оценивающим взглядом. Затем, словно приняв решение, она потянулась в сумочку, нацарапала что-то ручкой на обороте визитки и подала ему. 

Карточка была совсем простая, только «Селина Кайл» и номер фиолетовыми цифрами. Под этим номером Селина написала от руки другой. 

— Звони на этот, — сказала она. — Лучше днём, до полудня, если сможешь. Если я не подниму трубку, просто оставь сообщение и скажи, когда позвонишь снова, потому что, так понимаю, сама я перезвонить не смогу. — Она задержала на нём взгляд. — Позвони в ближайшее время. Или не звони. Тебе решать.  
— Вы не скажете мне, почему я должен захотеть вам позвонить? — спросил Дик.  
— Нет. Если ты хоть вполовину так сообразителен, как мне кажется, ты уже сам догадался. А если не догадался, проку от тебя всё равно не будет. — Она протянула руку и взъерошила ему волосы. — Бывай, малыш. 

Она развернулась, чтобы уйти. 

— Эй, — окликнул её Дик.  
— Да?  
— Вы мне не ответили. Насчёт костюма. 

Селина подмигнула ему и зашагала прочь. 

Дик проводил её взглядом и снова посмотрел на визитку. Он действительно догадался. Сейчас ему всего одиннадцать, но он не мог всю оставшуюся жизнь промышлять сумочками. Он знал, что чем дольше тянуть, тем сложнее будет научиться чему-то другому, и видел, что стало с карманниками всего на пару лет старше его. Такое будущее его совсем не прельщало. 

Дик не знал, лучше ли предложенный Селиной выход, во всяком случае пока она не озвучила свои условия — но, может, стоило рискнуть и хотя бы всё разузнать. 

Дик бережно убрал визитку в передний карман джинсов — единственный, где можно было уберечь спрятанное от чьих-нибудь загребущих пальцев. 

Он обязательно позвонит. Может, даже завтра.


	2. Незанятые владения

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/c660ce905e61bf3b5411236577723d1e/tumblr_mmafh5FQ6Y1r1p4t5o8_r1_1280.png)

Попасть в само здание было относительно несложно. На окнах стояла сигнализация, но она срабатывала только если открыть раму, а не прорезать стекло. К тому же после парочки ложных срабатываний из-за птиц, как-то пробравшихся в здание, все датчики движения отключили, пока компания-производитель и смотрители разбирались с проблемой.

Дик остановился у бухгалтерского стеллажа с документами и вскрыл замок, чтобы разбросать содержимое нескольких папок, выдвинуть пару ящиков и создать видимость беспорядка. 

«Неважно, если они заметят, что у них кто-то был», — говорила ему Селина. — «Главное — пусть ошибаются, думая, что знают, за чем ты пришёл». Лучше было замести следы сразу, на случай, если придётся убираться в спешке. 

Он взгромоздился на стеллаж и осторожно отодвинул одну из потолочных плит. Перекладины были хлипковаты с виду, но должны были продержаться достаточно, чтобы Дик успел добраться до опоры попрочнее. Во всяком случае, он на это надеялся. 

«Дай себе время», — говорила ему Селина. — «Такие места грабят нечасто, но это не значит, что они не приняли меры. Не спеши».

Она отправила его на простую разведку за сбором информации в преддверии чего-то большого и серьёзного, но это было первым самостоятельным делом Дика. Он спорил с Селиной до хрипоты, пока она не согласилась отпустить его одного. Может, если он справится хорошо, Селина наконец-то возьмёт его с собой. Дик на это очень рассчитывал, и не только потому, что дело обещало быть занятным. Его начинало здорово беспокоить то, что Селина проворачивала в одиночестве. Он знал, конечно, что она может за себя постоять, но не раз замечал подозрительные прорехи на её костюме. Нечасто, но для беспокойства хватало. Может, их бы не появилось, будь он с ней. 

Хотя бы разведку он мог провести самостоятельно. Да и потом, Селина сама всегда говорила, что подготовка к делу была порой важнее самого дела. «В нашем бизнесе почти нет места спонтанным решениям», — говорила она ему. «Планирование и осведомлённость делают разницу между обеспеченным грабителем и нищим уголовником».

Маленький офис «Эшлера и компании» находился в самом углу этажа. Чувство направления, которое развилось у Дика за годы прыжков с трапеции, здорово его выручало, и он спрыгнул аккурат посреди нужного помещения. 

Пора приступать.

Дик нашёл описанный Селиной стол с табличкой «Ларри Ортиз. Авторские права и лицензирование». 

«У заместителя на компьютере будет вся нужная нам информация. Меньше шансов, что он будет слишком надёжно защищён». 

Дик выдвинул кресло и приступил к работе. 

Он сильно удивился, когда первое, что Селина сделала — настояла на том, чтобы он получил образование и даже отправила в школу прошлой осенью. 

«Наша работа — это не только умение держать равновесие и обходить датчики движения. Тебе нужно много знать, и будет лучше, если ты обучишься сейчас, чем будешь догонять потом». 

Школьные перспективы Дика не радовали, но родители в свое время прочитали ему достаточно лекций о важности образования, пусть он и обучался на дому; он понимал, что Селина права. И потом, что-то странное появилось в её взгляде, когда она заговорила об этом, что-то почти печальное, и Дик решил, что лучше не сопротивляться. Селина нечасто говорила о своей жизни до Дика, и никогда не отвечала на расспросы, но Дик понемногу сам узнавал, какая жуть водилась в её прошлом. 

Прок от школы, конечно, был: там учили примитивным штукам, вроде азов обращения с компьютером, освобождая ему больше времени, чтобы учиться у Селины тому, чего не преподают в школе. 

«Нам нужен только список ценностей, которые будут участвовать в аукционе», — сказала она, подкинув ему пару идей, что именно поможет этот список найти. Дик чуточку загордился даже, когда она доверила ему самому определиться с планом действий. Дик дал компьютеру прошерстить файлы по паре ключевых слов и…

Бинго. 

— Будете знать, как обращаться к дрянным нотариусам, — пробормотал Дик, хотя не знал точно, к кому обращается: к покойной или к её наследникам. Ему не слишком нравилась идея красть у мёртвой женщины, но Селина резонно возразила, что её дети всё равно всё распродадут. Им вряд ли было дело до самих вещей, их интересовала только их стоимость в денежном эквиваленте. 

Дик распечатал документ и сохранил копию на диск. Бережёного Бог бережёт, говаривал па Хайли, и Селина терпеть не могла, когда это повторял Дик, но никогда не спорила с тем, что он оправдывал этой фразой. Он сложил распечатку и диск в сумку, подаренную на прошлый день рождения, и двинулся обратно в офис, из которого пришёл. 

Это была глупая новичковая ошибка: навалиться всем весом на одну из хрупких перекладин. Дик успел откатиться ровно настолько, чтобы, провалившись через потолок, упасть мимо стола, но всё равно задел в полёте телефон и компьютер, утаскивая их за собой.

«Гадство», — подумал он, когда взвыла сигнализация. Кто ставит сигнализации на компьютеры вообще? Мимолётный взгляд на табличку на двери сообщил ему, что так делает фирма компьютерной безопасности. 

Он должен был быть внимательнее. Селина бы так не сплоховала. 

О тонкостях можно было забыть — времени оставалось только на стремительную пробежку в конец коридора, к выходу на пожарную лестницу, и бросок вверх по ступенькам. Полиция скорее всего уже выворачивала из-за угла, потому что даже в Готэме на тревожные кнопки отвечали быстро. Убраться на приличное расстояние было непросто: здание было заперто со всех сторон, включая улицу, и существенно ниже других построек рядом. Впрочем, неспроста же он заинтересовал Селину в своё время. Всего ничего спустя он оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть с безопасного расстояния в четыре дома на отблески красно-синих мигалок. 

— Есть! — он триумфально вскинул руки, и тут же ухо прожгло ослепляющей болью.  
— Неплохо, малыш, но тебя застукали.  
— Ай-ай-ай! — Дик обернулся, чтобы увидеть свою ухмыляющуюся наставницу. У Селины хотя бы хватило милосердия разжать пальцы. — За что?  
— Я же говорю, тебя застукали, — Селина разгладила несуществующую складку на костюме. Костюм был новый, целиком чёрный вместо фиолетового. Дику этот вариант нравился куда больше, чем старый, но до конца он к нему ещё не привык. Селина, конечно, предупредила его заранее, но он всё равно чуть не дал дёру, когда она впервые появилась перед ним в таком виде. Впрочем, воровка-домушник в костюме кошки была далеко не самым странным, что водилось в Готэме. 

— Неправда! Сигнализация сработала, да, но я же ушёл, и не оставил никаких наводок на то, что я действительно искал!  
— Неважно. Я тебя поймала на горячем.  
— Ты же знала наперёд, что я тут буду! — Дик расслышал в собственном голосе жалобные нотки и безжалостно с ними расправился. — Никто другой бы меня не поймал, — добавил он уже спокойнее.  
— Никто? — тонкая бровь вздёрнулась вверх, уползая под прорезь в маске. — А ты знаешь, почему я передумала и отправила тебя одного сегодня?  
— М-м… Потому что я очень, очень убедительно просил? — даже не договорив, Дик уже знал, что дело не в этом.  
— Нет. Потому что Лига Справедливости занята каким-то международным кризисом в России.  
— А при чём тут… ой. Ой, — Дик широко распахнул глаза и спешно осмотрелся.  
— Он не в городе, я проверила. Но если бы он был, он бы повязал тебя на месте.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Может, я бы успел убежать. 

Селина рассмеялась. 

— Поверь, малыш, не успел бы. Я знаю, — она протянула руку и взъерошила ему волосы. Когда-нибудь ему всё-таки придётся сказать ей, чтобы она перестала. — Ты хорош, малыш. Очень хорош. Но с ним не потягаешься. Пока, — она посмотрела на него и улыбнулась той улыбкой, из-за которой он и решил год назад испытать судьбу. 

Дик улыбнулся в ответ.

— Так что, возьмёшь меня с собой, когда пойдёшь за всем этим в списке?  
— Ещё нет. Но скоро возьму. Очень скоро, я думаю, если ты будешь продолжать в таком же темпе.  
— Круто, — упорный труд Дика никогда не пугал. Если от него требовалось работать в два раза старательнее, чтобы Селина взяла его с собой, он готов был работать. — А что у нас дальше по плану? 

Селина дружески приобняла его за плечи.  
— Возвращайся домой и поспи. Тебе в школу завтра. 

Дик закатил глаза. Селина всегда так не вовремя вспоминала о том, что она взрослая.


	3. Опекунское вмешательство

Бэтмен чуть не пропустил свой патруль по Даннинг-стрит. 

Через три недели после своего побега из Аркхэма Пугало наконец-то подал признаки жизни, накачав газ в родильную палату Готэмской центральной больницы, пока сам он грабил лаборатории в поисках нужных компонентов. Потребовалось почти пять часов, чтобы всё утрясти и уладить. Врачи пока не могли сказать точно, как газ повлияет на нерожденных детей, и Бэтмен мысленно отметил, что нужно будет незаметно ускорить работу УэйнТэк над противоядием. К половине четвёртого он устал, вымотался и почти готов был забыть о заранее запланированном маршруте.

Загвоздка заключалась в том, что на Даннинг-стрит и в прилегающих кварталах он вообще не появлялся всю неделю, и если ждать завтрашнего дня, то патруль совпадёт по времени с предыдущим. И пусть видимая предсказуемость могла бы притупить бдительность очередного уголовника, всё же было лучше держаться тщательно спланированно-случайного расписания.

Ряды магазинов вдоль Даннинг-стрит грабили нечасто, но иногда они становились жертвами спонтанной глупости. То и дело любители разбить стекло и похватать всё, что есть в витрине появлялись здесь поздней ночью, но вряд ли бы у кого-то из них возникло желание вернуться ещё раз. Обычные поздние прохожие, конечно, мыслили куда более взвешенно, хотя иногда алкоголь или что покрепче тоже провоцировали приступы стихийного помутнения. 

Сами магазины были среднего уровня и рассчитывались на людей, готовых потратить пару лишних долларов из принципа (и ради престижа) в маленьком частном магазине вместо филиала обширной сети. Обычный разброс — одёжные, книжные, ювелирные и торгующие мелочёвкой, перемежающиеся тут и там барами. 

Сегодня на улице было тихо, никаких поздних выпивох, шаркающих по домам, или запоздалых гулящих, возвращающихся с вечеринки. Усталость брала своё, и Бэтмен почти упустил из виду тёмную тень, взбирающуюся вверх по сточной трубе между домами 762 и 764. 

Как и во многих постройках такого типа, над магазинами располагались жилые квартиры; может, не самый процветающий район, но и далеко не худший. Тень была маленькой, слишком мелкой для взрослого. Бэтмен не раз видел подростков, втихую пробирающихся домой, но чаще всего они всё же входили через дверь и лишь иногда карабкались по пожарным лестницам и крышам. 

Тень добралась до крыши, и Бэтмен направил на неё бинокль. 

Мальчишка. Совсем ребёнок, едва ли больше четырнадцати. 

И он был в маске. 

Это как раз было не слишком удивительно, что бы приезжие по этому поводу не думали. Преступники и искатели приключений, дети, играющие в переодевалки — в городе, защитник которого носил плащ и прятал лицо, маски редкостью не были. 

Куда больше внимания привлекала аккуратность и заметное качество чёрного костюма без цветных вставок, пригнанного почти по фигуре (ткань собиралась в складки только на запястьях и щиколотках — на вырост, почти лениво отметил Бэтмен) и облегающие перчатки из тех, которые вряд ли выпускали в нужном размере для детских рук. Настораживали и инструменты, умело спрятанные в разных частях костюма: сквозь ткань на сгибе локтя виднелась отмычка, а на поясе висела свёрнутая кольцами чёрная верёвка, явно не уценённая дешёвка из ближайшего магазина. 

Да и взбирался он удивительно ловко, как, впрочем, и удивительно тихо передвигался сейчас по крыше.

Бэтмен кивнул сам себе и вытащил трос. Шансы, что паренёк просто тайком сбежал из дома, чтобы погулять ночью, существенно снизились. 

Мальчишка заметил его, замешкался на миг, затем, сделав сальто, оказался на краю крыши. 

— Э… Оправдываться уже бесполезно, да? — его голос подтверждал все предположения о возрасте. Всё ещё слишком высокий, но вот-вот сломается.   
— Я готов тебя выслушать, — он, конечно, сомневался, что объяснения будут, но был бы рад узнать, что кто-то столь юный всё-таки ещё не ступил на преступный путь.

Мальчишка нахмурился. Помолчал. Ухмыльнулся. 

— Чёрт. Мне надо было заранее что-то придумать, наверное. Ну и ладно. Пока! — и он бросился с крыши спиной вперёд.

Бэтмен рванул к краю, но услышал лязг металла ещё до того, как увидел, что беглец ухватился за край пожарной лестницы и перемахнул на ступеньки. Двигался он быстро, с тем же изумительным проворством. Бэтмен выстрелил тросом в соседнее здание, прыгнул, приземляясь на пролёт ниже, и успел перехватить его за запястье.

— Эй! — мальчишка свободной рукой вцепился в чужое предплечье и взвился в воздух всем телом, метя обеими ногами аккурат в жёлтую эмблему. Бэтмен ещё успел подумать, что движение откуда-то ему знакомо, прежде чем увернулся, врезался в лестницу и ослабил хватку ровно настолько, чтобы его добыча вывернулась. Он протянул руку, зная, что ещё успеет схватить мальчишку за лодыжку.

Обвившийся вокруг запястья хлыст стал для него сюрпризом. 

Он проследил хлыст взглядом от кончика до владельца, пока мальчишка карабкался выше, в зону недосягаемости. 

— Но-но, это моё. 

Кошка.

Она сидела на железной перекладине в паре футов над ним, в том же костюме, в котором он её видел в последний раз, когда дело Висельника подошло к своему прескверному финалу. Бэтмен знал, конечно, что она до сих пор в городе и до сих пор активна, но дела она проворачивала тихо и без жертв, поэтому в свете нарастающего безумия криминальной среды Готэма она оказалась достаточно низко в списках важности. Ну, или так он себе говорил каждый раз, когда натыкался на отчёты о странных кражах, которые вполне могли быть делом её рук. 

Ничто в отчётах не намекало, что у неё появился напарник. 

Бэтмен стряхнул оцепенение и дёрнул хлыст на себя. Краем глаза он видел, как мальчишка исчезает на крыше и знал, что, если он не рванёт за ним сейчас, то потеряет его след с концами. 

Нога в тяжёлом ботинке, замахивающаяся ему в лицо, требовала безраздельного внимания, так что пришлось уворачиваться. 

— Тише, тише. Я бы предложила тебе не задирать тех, кто меньше тебя, но других ведь раз-два и обчёлся, — она замахнулась снова. Бэтмен успел перехватить занесённую ногу и опрокинул Кошку на решётку.   
— Кто он? 

Она улыбнулась. 

— Дорогой, это всё весело, но мне правда пора. У меня назначена встреча, — Кошка схватила хлыст и была такова, перевалившись через перила. 

Долю критически важной секунды Бэтмен выбирал между Кошкой и мальчишкой… и не бросился ни за ней, ни за ним. 

Больше информации. Ему нужно было больше информации.

***

— Тяжёлая ночь, мастер Брюс? 

Альфред, как обычно, встретил его отменно приготовленным завтраком и с полотенцем наперевес. Ждала его и бутылка открытого вина, хотя Брюс пил редко. Альфред, впрочем, всегда приносил алкоголь на всякий случай, втайне надеясь, что после бокала того сразу сморит. 

— Что ты помнишь о Селине Кайл? — ответил Брюс вопросом на вопрос, стягивая маску и вытирая потный лоб.   
— Мисс Кайл? Вы собираетесь возобновить ваши отношения? Или… Боже мой. Сэр, вы снова столкнулись с её альтер-эго? 

Заметить связь между Селиной Кайл и Кошкой было достаточно просто. Брюс наполовину догадался уже к тому моменту, когда трёхмесячное отсутствие Кошки совпало с отсутствием Селины. Селина бы, наверное, удивилась, узнай она, что он вообще заметил её отъезд, и, по правде, со всем творящимся тогда он чуть было не упустил эту деталь из виду. Не будь Кошка связана с Фалькони, он бы, может, и позабыл об этом. 

— Она хоть раз упоминала о родственниках? — Брюсу она о них не говорила, но, глядя на развитие их отношений в целом, это мало что значило.   
— Не припоминаю такого, сэр, но мы нечасто обсуждали подобные вопросы. Обычно наши разговоры сводились к вам. 

Брюс пропустил лёгкий укор мимо ушей. Это искусство он освоил мастерски. 

— Она с напарником сегодня была. Мальчишка, не старше пятнадцати, мне кажется, — он сделал большой глоток воды и занял кресло перед компьютером. — У Брюса Уэйна на завтра назначены ранние встречи?   
— На _сегодня_ , сэр, — Альфред выразительно посмотрел на часы, — никаких. Мистер Фокс давно отчаялся вытащить вас хоть на одно собрание раньше одиннадцати.   
— Отлично. Мне нужен кофе, Альфред, и поспать через пару часов. Я должен кое-что проверить. 

Страдальческие вздохи он тоже неплохо игнорировал.

***

С тех пор, как они встречались, Селина успела переехать в другую квартиру. На удивление, новое место жительства было куда скромнее предыдущего. Квартира, конечно, располагалась в одном из более благополучных районов Готэма, жизнь в которых была не по карману большинству простых горожан, но здание в основном занимали специалисты высоких должностей и их семьи, а не сливки готэмского общества, рядом с которыми Селина жила раньше. Интересно, что Селина им рассказывала, чтобы скрыть, как она зарабатывает на жизнь?..

Между семью и восемью из дома вышло немало детей и подростков. Никто из них не обратил внимание на высокого мужчину с аккуратной бородкой, потягивающего кофе в кафе на углу. Для них он был просто ещё одним безликим взрослым, мимо которых они проходили каждый день, пока мамы и няни вели их в школы. Они все были слишком заняты своими разговорами, спешным списыванием домашнего задания в последнюю минуту и записками с разрешениями. 

Один темноволосый мальчик, впрочем, зорко осматривал улицу, даже пока говорил с какой-то девчушкой. Когда она замечала его невнимание, ему достаточно было чарующе ей улыбнуться, чтобы загладить вину, отметил Брюс. Он сам иногда пользовался такой улыбкой. 

Волосы, телосложение, нижняя часть лица — всё совпадало. В картину вписывались и зевки украдкой, и лёгкая усталость шага. Селины рядом не было. 

Брюс прикинул, сможет ли он упасть мальчику на хвост. Судя по тому, как тот внимательно осматривался, рисковать, пожалуй, не стоило. Он всегда был таким настороженным или это Селина велела ему быть начеку после вчерашнего? Брюс не сказал Селине, что знает о её тайне, не сказал Кошке ни слова и Бэтмен, но она была достаточно умна, чтобы всё равно бдить. 

Вместо этого Брюс заглянул в кейс и вытащил оттуда простую синюю папку. Альфред пользовался такими, чтобы рассортировывать квитанции и бумаги, связанные с домом. Вряд ли ему понравится, что одна из папок пропала, но он, скорее всего, просто очередной раз вздохнёт. Брюс набил папку разлинованной бумагой, купленной в крохотном круглосуточном магазинчике. 

Он перешёл улицу, притормозив у бордюра, чтобы пропустить детей, и подошёл к швейцару у двери. 

— Прошу прощения, — начал Брюс, сверкая одной из тех доверительных улыбок, на оттачивание которых он потратил не один год в колледже. — Я был на той стороне улицы, когда вот это выпало из рюкзака одного молодого человека. Примерно такого роста, — он поднял руку, — чёрные волосы, синяя куртка? Я прекрасно знаю, каково это — потерять домашнюю работу, преподаватели никогда не поверят на слово. В общем, вы не знаете, кто бы это мог быть? 

Швейцар кивнул и ответил вышколенной улыбкой на улыбку. 

— Полагаю, что знаю, сэр. Я позабочусь, чтобы папку передали его сестре. Очень любезно с вашей стороны.   
— Не стоит благодарности, — Брюс знал, конечно, что имя из него не вытащить — в таких домах люди отстёгивали слишком высокую арендную плату. Но и «сестры» ему хватило для начала. — Всего хорошего.   
— И вам, сэр.

Его машина ждала на бесплатной парковке в паре кварталов отсюда, но, как только он повернул ключ в зажигании, он набрал особняк. 

— Альфред, мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал пару звонков.

***

Руководство школ не особо охотно распространялось о своих учениках, но даже они отвечали на вопросы некоторых учреждений — или тех, кто успешно прикидывался представителем этих учреждений. К счастью, Альфред умел быть убедительным, когда было нужно.

«Ричард Кайл» поступил в школу номер двести сорок один прошлой осенью. Его сестра, а заодно и его законный опекун, сообщала, что мальчик обучался на дому, у своей тёти, вплоть до самой её смерти в прошлом году. В класс его определили по возрасту — как выяснилось, ему было четырнадцать. 

Учился он вполне неплохо, пусть и с большими пропусками. Астма, объяснила его сестра, предоставив заодно директору записку с освобождением от физкультуры. В остальном его оценки держались твёрдых «хорошо», с не пойми откуда взявшимся «отлично» за естествознание и «удовлетворительно» за математику. 

Бэтмен караулил дом почти всю первую ночь после встречи с мальчишкой, с нескольких углов обзора, но, конечно, он не сбрасывал со счетов возможность, что они могли выбраться незамеченными. На следующий день он тщательно проверил все полицейские отчёты.

— Нашли что-то интересное, сэр? — спросил Альфред, ставя перед ним полуденную яичницу и кофе.   
— Ничего, что указало бы на то, что прошлой ночью они выходили на дело. Ни одной кражи, которая бы вписалась в её методы работы.   
— Разумеется, они могли взять выходной. Люди иногда так делают.

Шпильки в свой адрес Брюс умел и вовсе не замечать. 

На вторую ночь он снова занял наблюдательный пост, но единственное, что ему удалось увидеть — как мальчик (Дик, как звали его все в школе) делает домашнее задание перед телевизором. В отчётах вновь ничего не было. 

На третью ночь он следил за окнами до тех пор, пока Селина не прогнала Дика спать. Когда он уже почти был готов вернуться к намеченному патрулю, из окон спальни выскользнула тень.

Долгий головокружительный миг тень свисала с подоконника, держась одной рукой. Затем вниз полетел трос, мальчишка спустился на ближайший карниз и прошёл по нему с такой лёгкостью, словно ни ширина карниза, ни ветер не были для него помехой. 

Бэтмен размотал свой трос и последовал за ним. 

Успевать оказалось непросто. Увиденное той ночью было лишь верхушкой айсберга его способностей: он бежал по крышам, легко перемахивая со здания на здание длинными прыжками и точными сальто. 

Оставаться незамеченным, с другой стороны, оказалось намного легче. Мальчик не особо обращал внимание на происходящее вокруг, упиваясь свободой и движением. 

Через полчаса он наконец остановился на одной из крыш. Бэтмен мог разглядеть улыбку даже издали, когда мальчишка сел на край, рассматривая город внизу. 

Бэтмен принял решение и шагнул на ту же крышу, не стараясь маскировать шаги. 

Мальчишка вздрогнул, обернулся и тут же вскочил, оглядываясь, словно в поисках наилучшего пути для побега. 

— Стой, — начал Бэтмен. — Дик, — добавил он, следя за тем, чтобы голос оставался нейтральным. Пугать мальчика не было необходимости: конечно, его альтег-эго было придумано для устрашения, но он вполне мог обойтись без угрожающего тона и позы, которые добавляли внушительности. 

Удивление на лице мальчика читалось даже несмотря на маску. 

— Ого. Ты и правда ас. Се… Она мне сказала, что ты знаешь, кто она. И ещё эта папка. Это ты её оставил, да? Круто, — добавил он с улыбкой, словно такое внимание его искренне восхищало или даже слегка льстило. Может, достучаться до него будет куда проще.  
— Дик, — начал он, вдруг осознав, как же плохо ему даются такие разговоры. — Ты понимаешь, что тебе не нужно продолжать так жить? Что бы она тебе ни говорила, у тебя всегда есть выбор. Ты можешь…

Его перебил хохот, искренний и звонкий.

Мальчишка зажал ладонью рот, чтобы заглушить смех, но с хихиканьем и фырканьем ничего поделать не смог.

— Извини, — сказал он наконец. — Не стоило смеяться, я знаю. То есть, ты Бэтмен. Большой и страшный и смеяться над тобой последний самоубийца не станет. Просто ты вдруг такой серьёзный стал, и этот тон поучительный, ты не представляешь. 

Бэтмен нахмурился. Может, запугать его сразу было разумнее.

— Ты преступаешь закон, — сказал он с нажимом. — А тех, кто нарушает закон, ничего хорошего не ждёт. Тебя поймают. 

После этого смеяться Дик перестал. Он задумчиво покусал нижнюю губу.

— Ты поймаешь? Кошка говорит, что у тебя и без нас забот хватает.   
— Это всегда может поменяться, — теперь он всерьёз рассердился. Одно дело, что Кошка пользовалась их отношениями в прошлом и тем, что он смотрел на её активность сквозь пальцы. Другое — если она считала, что он спустит ей с рук то, что она втянула в это ребёнка. 

Мальчишка окинул его оценивающим взглядом, склонив голову набок, словно подражая (скорее всего, неосознанно) самой Селине.

— Ты за меня волнуешься, да? Думаешь, что она меня обманула, или заставила, что-то такое. Не волнуйся. Не заставила и не обманула.   
— Ты ещё ребёнок, — ответил Бэтмен. — Я знаю, что в твоём возрасте ты себя уже им не считаешь, но ты всё равно ребёнок. 

Мальчишка снова заулыбался.

— Как скажешь. Выбор есть, говоришь? Я знаю, какие у меня альтернативы. Я попробовал пару и, поверь, этот вариант — лучший, — он посмотрел вниз. — Ты за мной опять погонишься? 

Бэтмен посмотрел на мальчишку, затем окинул взглядом местность. Скорее всего, он сможет его догнать, и скорее всего Кошка не явится в этот раз, чтобы помешать. Можно будет сдать мальчишку в полицию, а там уже механизм законодательства придёт в движение сам. 

Или мальчишка может покалечиться в ходе погони, переоценить свои возможности, сорваться или упасть. 

— Не сегодня, — ответил он. — Иди домой.

Мальчишка отдал честь.  
— Слушаюсь! — и был таков, сбросившись с крыши. 

Бэтмен отправился в патруль, обдумывая ситуацию, пока он просматривал улицы на предмет подозрительной деятельности. Достаточно одного телефонного звонка нужному человеку в нужных органах, достаточно одного намёка, что «Ричард Кайл» и его положение требуют проверки, достаточно заявить прямо, что женщина, у которой он живёт, не сестра ему вовсе. Завертится тот же механизм, и, может, его шестерёнки пощадят мальчишку, если не будут знать, что он замешан в криминале. Эту карту можно придержать в рукаве и использовать только в случае, если Селина как-кто сумеет замести следы. 

Он перебирал варианты всю ночь и продолжил прокручивать в голове возможные выходы, даже пытаясь уснуть. На следующий день между совещаниями, поздним ланчем и каким-то торжеством, с которого он сбежал слишком рано, Брюс несколько раз ловил себя на том, что рука сама тянется к телефону. Альфред был загадочно молчалив по этому вопросу, и вообще носил еду и смены костюмов без единого комментария и даже укоризненного взгляда. 

Он снова отправился на свой наблюдательный пункт у окон Селины Кайл, когда стемнело. Во всех комнатах были опущены шторы, но за ними шевелились силуэты, которые, впрочем, ничего подозрительного не делали. Он увидел, как Дик подошёл к Селине и обнял её перед тем, как уйти из гостиной. 

Когда свет в комнате Дика погас, Селина появилась в другом окне. Она внимательно осмотрела дома на противоположной стороне улицы, снизу доверху, слева и справа. Её взгляд дважды прошёлся по тому месту, где он прятался в тени, но она не подала виду, что его увидела. Затем Селина прижала к стеклу лист бумаги.

«На крыше Хэвишам-билдинг. 2:00. Сегодня», жирно значилось на листе фиолетовыми чернилами. Селина постояла так минут десять, после чего отступила вглубь комнаты и закрыла шторы. 

Бэтмен сверился с часами. До двух он успеет обойти как минимум два района, даже с учётом рутинных неурядиц. А потом он наконец-то получит ответы на свои вопросы.

***

Селина выбрала самую высокую крышу в тесной куче застроек в финансовом квартале. С этой крыши можно было спрыгнуть в любом направлении и легко нырнуть в укрытие. Бэтмен слегка удивился, что она уже ждала его. Обычно она предпочитала к нему подкрадываться. Иногда с хлыстом наготове. 

Она сидела на корточках у края крыши, как большая кошка. Раньше он распознал её стиль в движениях мальчишки, теперь же он видел и едва заметный отголосок влияния мальчишки на неё, на то, как она иначе держала равновесие.

Пару мгновений она смотрела на него молча, только улыбалась знакомой улыбкой. Её самодовольство всегда действовало ему на нервы; сегодня оно откровенно выводило из себя. Будто это он пришёл оправдываться. 

— Говори.  
— У тебя есть тема для разговора, — промурлыкала она тем соблазнительным тоном, которым чаще всего пользовалась, — или я должна угадать?   
— Три ночи назад. Прошлая ночь.   
— А, это. В первый раз ты должен был быть занят, между прочим. Ты разобрался с доктором Крейном намного быстрее, чем я рассчитывала. Как непредусмотрительно с твоей стороны.   
— Ты и Крейн?… — не в её стиле было работать с опасными типами, но в последние пару дней он засомневался, что он вообще знает о её стиле.   
— Не говори глупостей, я просто слушаю новости, как и все. Что-то большое рано или поздно случается, чтобы занять тебя на какое-то время. Не моя вина, что Крейн сплоховал в этот раз.   
— Хватит заигрывать! — рыкнул он. — Речь о ребёнке, Селина. Ты его используешь.   
— «Использовать» — такое омерзительное слово, дорогой, — ответила она. — Я предпочитаю вариант «опекаю». «Учу». «Держу под крылом».   
— Он ворует для тебя. 

Она села на край крыши, закинув ногу на ногу, весьма правдоподобно притворяясь расслабленной. 

— Я бы не сказала, что для меня. Скорее, для нас. Ты знаешь, сколько подрастающие мальчишки едят? И ты не представляешь даже, как быстро он изнашивает кроссовки.   
— Кошка…  
— В самом деле, дорогой. Ты бы его видел, когда я его подобрала.  
— Он тебе не бродячий кот!  
— Конечно, конечно. У него, к примеру, есть пятипалая кисть вместо когтей, с которой удобно куда-то забираться. Хотя ловкости ему не занимать, да и приземляется на все четыре он так же часто.   
— Ты не можешь просто держать его у себя. Ты отбираешь его шанс на нормальную жизнь, — он сделал шаг вперёд. Подошвы его ботинок тяжело раскрошили покрытие. 

Селина напряглась — почти незаметно, но он видел, что она готова сорваться с места. Улыбка с её лица исчезла.

— Хочешь знать, что у него общего с моими котами? Безответственные люди бросили его в равнодушном городе, поставили перед выбором: бороться за жизнь в переулках или бороться за жизнь в шестерёнках системы вместе с сотнями других бродяг. С таким же успехом они могли его убить, — она склонила голову. — Ты уже узнал, кем он был? 

Бэтмен нахмурился, не желая признавать промах.

— Пока что нет, подозреваю. Уверена, для тебя это вопрос времени. Или нет, кто знает. Он не из Готэма, если хочешь знать. Его родителей убили здесь, и полиция вынудила его остаться как свидетеля, — она снова улыбнулась, в этот раз без тени самодовольства. — Ты их убийцу поймал. Вернее, обеспечил ему сердечный приступ, хотя это, пожалуй, одно и то же. 

Бэтмен оцепенел. Тони Зуко. Цирковой рэкет и пара убитых воздушных гимнастов. У него были билеты на представление той ночью, он собирался сводить Селину, но вместо этого провёл ночь в поисках Висельника. Он знал, конечно, что в деле фигурировал маленький мальчик, но в хаосе того года его внимание больше занимали разборки мафии и убийства полицейских, поэтому он так никогда и не разузнал подробнее о жертвах. 

Грейсоны. Их звали Грейсоны. 

— Забавно, — продолжила тем временем она. — После этого всем не стало дела до маленького мальчика. Семьи у него не осталось, а с единственными людьми, которым он был нужен, его не отпустили. 

Многое изменилось за последние четверть века, конечно, но даже тогда система, которая не удостоила вниманием одинокого дворецкого, воспитывающего самого богатого в городе сироту, вряд ли бы доверила ребёнка группе бродячих артистов. 

Кошка наклонилась вперёд, словно почувствовала, что задела за больное. 

— Мальчик талантлив. Я могу приписать часть заслуг себе, но не все. Он одарён. В этом городе его талант рано или поздно заметили бы. 

В воздухе повисло несказанное: «И он мог попасть к людям с репутацией куда хуже».

— Он ребёнок, — повторил Бэтмен. От этого деваться было некуда. Совсем.   
— Ребёнок и есть, — легко согласилась она. — Рассказать тебе, сколько девочек его возраста стоит в Ист-Энде? Или мальчиков, если на то пошло? Ты, может, не заметил, но он очень красив. Для них в самый раз. Скольких из них ты спас? Ты пытался, я верю. Но ты распугиваешь клиентов, и им становится нечего есть. Ты избиваешь сутенёров, но их обязанности просто передают другому или на их место приходит кто-то новый, или даже дети остаются без защиты вовсе, — она больше не насмехалась. В её голосе прорезалась горечь. 

Ему хотелось ощерится в ответ на несправедливые обвинения, потому что он правда пытался, и Брюс Уэйн спонсировал приюты и бесчисленные социальные программы, но толку от этого было ноль. Он отвернулся, окидывая взглядом город. Столько мест, куда он не успел. Столько тех, кого он не успел спасти. 

«Выбор есть, говоришь? Я знаю, какие у меня альтернативы. Я попробовал пару и, поверь, этот вариант — лучший».

Она отправила его в школу. Переехала в комплекс, где живут семьи. Сделала для него, пожалуй, больше, чем кто-либо в Готэме. 

— Селина, я не могу этого допустить, — ответил он наконец. — Я не могу смотреть и ничего не предпринимать, — он надеялся, что у неё хватит сообразительности понять, к чему он ведёт. 

Она кивнула. 

— Тогда больше ты его не увидишь. 

Вдалеке взвыла сирена, и Селина кивнула в том направлении, теперь улыбаясь почти искренне. 

— Может, в этот раз ты первый уйдёшь? Хоть какое-то разнообразие, да и работа ждёт. 

Бэтмен потянулся за тросом. Работа правда ждала, и пора было к ней приступать.

***

Два дня спустя в квартире Селины Кайл было темно, а её имя исчезло с почтового ящика. После недолгих расспросов выяснилось, что «Ричард Кайл» больше не учится в двести сорок первой, потому что ему и его сестре пришлось срочно покинуть город. 

Снова переезд, снова перемены, снова потеря чего-то стабильного. Мальчик, несомненно, привык к такой жизни: Бэтмен провёл большую часть утра, читая то немногое, что нашёл о Грейсонах, и единственным подобием оседлого жилища у них был дом во Флориде, где цирк зимовал, но даже там они дольше нескольких месяцев не задерживались. Брюс, проживший всю свою жизнь в особняке, кроме добровольных путешествий, не мог не почувствовать укол совести за то, что мальчик потерял единственный дом, где он прожил больше года. 

А потом из Аркхэма сбежал Джокер и безраздельно завладел вниманием Бэтмена на три долгих, мрачных и изматывающих недели. Когда всё закончилось и первое сообщение о воре-домушнике, который, возможно, работал не один, пришло аж из Лос-Анджелеса, он сказал сам себе, что у него и без того полно проблем, чтобы ещё отвлекаться на двух тихих грабителей. 

Готэм оставался важнее, как и всегда.


	4. Интерлюдия I: Урочные лета

_Вырезка из «Сан-Диего Таймс»_  
 **Вор одурачивает лазерную охранную систему и крадёт прототип**

Несмотря на заявления о непогрешимости новой охранной системы, в ночь вторника из лаборатории S.T.A.R., расположенной в Сан-Диего, был украден прототип новейшего микроскопа. Преступление озадачило как сотрудников лаборатории, так и представителей полиции. 

— Мы действительно не представляем, как это могло произойти, — сообщил капитан полиции Джойс Мартинез.

Система лазерных сигнализаций была разработана с расчётом на максимальное покрытие помещения при минимальном потреблении электроэнергии за счёт сложной системы тщательно просчитанных интервалов включения лучей под разными углами. 

— Нормальный человек не смог бы пройти под этими лазерами, — сказал Пол Барба, заведующий отделом охраны лабораторий вот уже пять лет. — Даже если бы он был ниже среднего роста. 

Представители лабораторий не исключают вмешательство людей со сверхпособностями. 

— Мы предполагаем, что это был кто-то с эластичными конечностями, или кто-то, умеющий изменять размер, — сказал Мартинез. — В наши дни такую возможность исключать нельзя.

Тем не менее, внутренние источники докладывают, что непобедимость системы является не более чем маркетинговым ходом. 

— Её можно обойти, — сообщил нам сотрудник лаборатории, пожелавший остаться неизвестным. — Маленькому и юркому человеку не потребуется никаких сверхспособнстей, чтобы потягаться с ней. 

В случае провала системы на рынке лаборатории S.T.A.R. действительно могут понести убытки куда серьёзнее, чем потеря прототипа микроскопа. 

Оценённый приблизительно в четверть миллиона долларов, новый микроскоп…

***

_Письмо от Мэри Дэрмотт, преподавательницы французского языка в старшей школе имени Митчелла, адресованное Селине Кайл_

Уважаемая мисс Кайл! 

Весьма сожалению о Вашем отсутствии на родительском собрании, я рассчитывала обсудить с Вами несколько важных вопросов. Дик продолжает успешно справляться с контрольными, и положение дел с его успеваемостью в целом улучшилось после нашего телефонного разговора два месяца назад, однако я заметила, что ему крайне трудно бодрствовать в течение дня. Он уже дважды засыпал посреди занятия за прошедшие две недели и почти всё время выглядит уставшим. 

Я осведомлена о его проблемах со здоровьем и астме. Если это как-то связано, возможно, Вам следует обсудить этот вопрос с его лечащим врачом. 

Дик — потрясающий ученик, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы проблемы со здоровьем сказались на его учёбе. Пожалуйста, дайте мне знать, могу ли я чем-либо помочь.  


С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Мэри Дэрмотт

***

_Телефонный звонок Кларку Кенту в офис «Дэйли Плэнет» с неизвестного номера в Готэме_

— Я был занят в последнее время, но ничего подозрительного они не делают, нет. Ведут себя, как люди в отпуске, — Кларк поправил очки и поудобнее устроился в кресле.  
— В отпуске? Ходят по музеям? Может, присматривают цели?  
— При мне они походили по магазинам и съездили на экскурсию на пирс, но, как ты помнишь, вчера я был немного занят, — Мксзптлк решил нанести очередной визит. Катастроф, к счастью, не случилось, но он здорово потрепал Кларку нервы, и на то, чтобы от него отделаться, ушёл почти целый день. — Может, я должен отслеживать какие-то конкретные действия? — Он попробовал вспомнить, появлялись ли в прессе в последнее время упоминания о выставках, которые могли привлечь внимание потенциальных воров.  
— Нет.

Кларк разве что глаза не закатил. Типичный Брюс: немногословный до абсурда. 

— У нас же Кошка на подозрении? — он не стал напоминать, что как только Кошка, или как минимум её альтер-эго, наведалась в Метрополис, Брюс сам попросил посматривать за ней. — А что за мальчишка с ней? — подросток, сопровождавший Селину, был слишком взрослым, чтобы быть её сыном, и в одном из подслушанных разговоров он обратился к ней по имени. 

На том конце повисло долгое молчание. 

— Её напарник, — сказал наконец Брюс. У другого это, пожалуй, прозвучало бы с сомнениями. 

Кларс поднял бровь.  
— Напарник? Не слишком ли он молод? 

За этим последовала ещё одна пауза, которую Кларк перевёл с бэт-языка как: «Я не хочу об этом говорить». 

— Так всё-таки я должен ожидать чего-то конкретного от них? Заварушки, достойной Кошки, и…  
— Нет, — ещё одна пауза, покороче. — Мальчик… у него… как думаешь… всё в порядке? 

Кларк сел ровнее. 

— Ну, да. Он здоров, если ты об этом. Вроде счастлив, хотя я понаблюдал за ними только день. Но он улыбался почти всё время. Может, у них правда отпуск? Я слышал, как он её подначивал, что люди столько за три дня не покупают, как они за выходные.  
— Может. Спасибо за информацию. 

Брови Кларка уползли ещё выше. 

— Не за что. Увидимся через неделю на совещании?  
— Я постараюсь. 

Линия умолкла, и в этот раз Кларк закатил глаза. Журналист в нём требовал разузнать, что же скрывалось за этим звонком. В геройском обществе ходили слухи, что Кошка на самом деле родом из Готэма, и слухи эти подтверждались первыми отчётами о её появлениях. несмотря на расхожее мнение, Брюс действительно был живым человеком.

***

_Вырезка из «Дэйли Стар», Стар-Сити_  
 **Украден Уэллингфордский бриллиант, полиция сообщает об отсутствии зацепок**

Знаменитый Уэллингфордский бриллиант, оцениваемый в полмиллиарда доларов, исчез прошлой ночью из музея естествознания Стар-сити, где был выставлен на обозрение в рамках показа коллекции драгоценных камней. Следов взлома обнаружено не было, сигнализации остались в неприкосновенности.

В данный момент у полиции нет подозреваемых. 

Бриллиант принадлежал Гарри Уэллингфорду из Кост-сити…

***

_Подслушанный разговор в полицейском штабе, Готэм_

— Никто не видел, куда делась папка на эту, Кошку?  
— Лежит в куче висяков, наверное. А что? Её в городе видели?  
— Не-а. Пришёл запрос из полиции Мидвэй-сити. Они там думают, что она причастна к пропаже каких-то лабораторных хреновин. С подробностями темнят, правда. 

Перестук клавиш.

— Ну, это многое объясняет.  
— Что там?  
— Лаборатория принадлежит ЛексКорпу.  
— Вот как. Ей пора научиться не воровать у опасных людей.

***

_Вырезка из «Вестник Статлер-Хай», Сиэттл, Вашингтон_  
 **Студенты поддерживают общество**

Девять участников Общественного клуба колледжа, третьекурсники Дженни Каризалес, Мэтт Гатри, Иеша Нельсон и Кэрри Киркпатрик, второкурсники Лейни Бод, Дик Кайл и Тейлор Хэнли и первокурсники Тереза Уорд и Натан Рудд провели День Благодарения, помогая в семейном приюте на Второй улице. 

— В праздники бездомным семьям приходится труднее всего, — говорит президент клуба Дженни Каризалес. — Это здорово, что мы можем что-то сделать для них. 

Общественный клуб собирается во второй вторник каждого месяца в аудитории С241.

***

_Вырезка из «Гейтвэй-Сити Таймз»_  
 **Семеро спасены из огня неизвестным!  
**  
Новый герой Гэйтвэя?

Семь обитателей Ист-Маттис, 425, пострадавшего прошлой ночью от пожара, сообщили, что им оказал помощь неизвестный в маске. О предполагаемой личности неизвестного полиция пока не сообщает.

Дэвид Стейн, владелец ювелирного на цокольном этаже пострадавшего здания, сообщил, что человек в маске разбудил его и его жену, чтобы предупредить их о пожаре, который начался в квартире этажом выше. Затем неизвестный помог им добраться до пожарной лестницы и вернулся в горящий дом, чтобы помочь остальным. 

— Я попытался его остановить, — говорит Стейн, — но он не послушался. Сказал, там люди остались. 

Таинственный герой помог ещё пятерым, включая Кэти Гаррис и её шестимесячного сына. 

— Почти ничего видно не было из-за дыма, — говорит Гаррис, — но он, кажется, знал, куда идти. Не окажись его там, ни меня, ни Марка бы уже не было в живых. 

Несмотря на весьма скупые описания внешности героя, все свидетели сошлись на том, что он весьма молод.

— Совсем мальчишка, — подтвердил смотритель Марти Романо. 

Никто из жильцов не смог с точностью сказать, выбрался ли сам спаситель из горящего здания до того, как рухнула большая часть перекрытий. 

— Я надеюсь, что да, — сказал Штейн. — Это кем же надо быть, чтобы вот так обратно войти в этот ад. Железные нервы.

***

_Страничка с загнутым уголком из брошюры с выпускной церемонии колледжа имени Дэниэла Бьюсей, Санта-Марта, Калифорния, присланная в нью-йоркский штаб Лиги Справедливости в конверте с бэт-символом, нарисованным фиолетовой ручкой_

Выпустились с отличиями: 

Лори К. Бэйлок  
Мария Л. Гутьеррез (английский)  
Карло И. Херерра (биология)  
Каролин Джонсон (математика)  
Ричард Дж. Кайл (история)  
Дэннис Р. МакКрейгт (химия)  
Стефани П. Ойстерманн (испанский)

***

_Вырезка из «Готэм Газетт», рубрика «искусство и развлечения»_  
 **Нашествие котов на музей искусства**

Готэмский музей прикладного искусства на весь февраль станет домом для самой большой коллекции кошачьих скульптур. Музеи и частные коллекционеры пожертвовали образцы искусства разных эпох и культур для этой выставки, организованной беззаветными усилиями куратора Дэнис Уотерсон…


	5. Возраст согласия

В костюме тени, крадущейся по крыше готэмского музея искусств, Бэтмен первым делом заметил кошачьи уши. Он нахмурился, но не слишком удивился. Последней весточкой от Селины стала выпускная программа, которая добралась до него в июле. Его не удивил их скорый отъезд из Санта Марты (похоже, переезды в конце учебного года стали для них чем-то вроде традиции), но увидеть их, или, по крайней мере, её в Готэме было неожиданно. 

С другой стороны, выставка, целиком посвящённая котам, была, скорее всего, слишком большим соблазном. Бэтмен внимательно осмотрел крышу и видимую часть здания. Никого. Хотя это, конечно, мало что значило. Из тех нескольких отчётов, что он получил за прошедшие два с небольшим года, порознь они работали не реже, чем вместе, так что можно было только гадать, был ли мальчишка здесь или нет. Разумнее всего было держаться настороже. 

Кошка как раз собиралась прорезать стеклянную крышу над атриумом, когда он приземлился рядом, даже не пытаясь ступать тихо. Селина замерла, и по склонённой голове, даже не видя её лица, можно было догадаться, что она улыбается.

— Пожалуй, это было слишком предсказуемо, — сказала она, не оборачиваясь. — Но у нас у всех есть маленькие слабости. 

Она обернулась. Костюм снова слегка изменился. Самой заметной новой деталью были навороченные защитные очки поверх прорезей в маске. 

— Ну что, побегаем?

Бэтмен стиснул зубы. Нет, такого начала не будет. Если она вернулась в Готэм, даже временно, он не собирался с порога давать ей повод считать, что он просто закроет на неё глаза.

Кошка всё же была начеку, поэтому, когда он припал к земле, пытаясь повалить её с ног, она почти вовремя отскочила. Недостаточно быстро, впрочем, и она упала, тихонько охнув. Бэтмен воспользовался преимуществом, схватил её запястье и развернул, не давая подняться. Он заметил силуэт новоприбывшего как раз вовремя, чтобы пригнуться, но рассёкший воздух удар с ноги пришёлся достаточно высоко, чтобы ему пришлось выпустить Кошку, уворачиваясь. Он рефлекторно ударил в ответ, и кулак ощутимо задел тело, хоть и вскользь. Силуэт отшатнулся и запнулся, но сумел откатиться и с лёгкостью вскочить на ноги. 

— Ты знаешь, среди большинства воспитанных людей считается, что бить женщин некрасиво.

Ухмылка была прежней. Он вырос, естественно, остался слегка нескладным, но всё так же умело держал равновесие. Его глаза скрывали защитные очки, как у Кошки, но чёрная копна волос узнавалась безошибочно. Ну и улыбка, конечно. 

— Все преступники заслужили одинаковое отношение. 

Мальчишка медленно склонил голову набок. 

— Правда? То есть, если бы я сейчас…  
— Глаза, дорогой, — перебила Кошка, и в тот же миг ярко полыхнуло. Бэтмен сообразил, что она имела в виду за каких-то полсекунды до того, как визоры среагировали, блокируя большую часть света. Несколько драгоценных секунд перед глазами плясали красные и малиновые пятна кислотных оттенков, и в эти секунды он услышал, как его добыча разбегается в противоположные стороны. 

Испытав стойкое чувство дежавю, он помедлил ещё миг, решая, кого из них преследовать. В этот раз он бросился за мальчишкой. Кошка могла подождать. 

Грейсон, бесспорно, стал проворнее. Он совмещал ослепительную акробатику с грамотным применением троса и выверенной силой тела, и в этот раз Бэтмену пришлось попотеть, чтобы хотя бы не отстать. Наконец, почти в пяти кварталах от музея, метко пущенный бэтаранг ударил мальчишке в сгиб колена; конечность непроизвольно согнулась, защищая уязвимое место, и он покатился по крыше. Не дав ему подняться, Бэтмен навис над ним и тяжело наступил ему на грудь, недостаточно сильно, чтобы сделать больно, но достаточно ощутимо, чтобы не дать ему встать. 

— Ладно, ладно, — он поднял руки, словно сдаваясь. — Я понял. Буду лежать.

Бэтмен глянул на мальчишку — нет, на Дика Грейсона. Бэтмен видел десятки фотографий Летающих Грейсонов в первые недели после их убийства (и даже, может, пересматривал некоторые раз-другой за прошедшие четыре года), и теперь мог разглядеть в лице Дика тень черт его отца. 

В обычной ситуации Бэтмен должен был сделать одно из двух: обездвижить злоумышленника и дать полиции знать, где его найти (приложив на видном месте вещественные доказательства преступления), либо эффективно его запугать, чтобы в ближайшее время тот даже не думал браться за старое. 

Полицию вызывать было несколько бессмысленно. Пусть Грейсон явно что-то замышлял и пару минут назад находился там, куда вход воспрещён, даже в Готэме судьи не согласились бы считать честное слово Бэтмена весомым доказательством вины. 

Оставалось только его запугать, что в прошлый раз успехом не увенчалось. Зря он не стал угрожать ему с самого начала.

Бэтмен надавил на его солнечное сплетение. 

— В моём городе музеи не грабят.   
— Правда? А я, кажется, в прошлом году читал, что кто-то украл из природоведческого му— уф, — Грейсон скривился, когда Бэтмен навалился сильнее. — Понял. Музеи в Готэме не грабят. Дай вдохнуть уже. 

Бэтмен отступил ровно настолько, чтобы дать ему сесть, но не дать ему расслабиться. Грейсон остался лежать на спине, изредка покашливая и, похоже, переводил дух, поэтому Бэтмен совершенно не ожидал, что его сшибут с ног тем же движением, каким он пытался повалить Кошку. 

Ричард Дрэгон отлично вымуштровал Грейсона. 

Бэтмен успел перевернуться в падении и ударить Грейсона по ноге, пока он пытался встать, отчего тот снова рухнул на колени. Бэтмен ухватил его за грудки и поднялся на ноги, увлекая его с собой. 

— Это не шутки, — прорычал он. — Ты уже не ребёнок! — Ирония конкретно этого заявления, особенно в свете их последней встречи, от него не ускользнула, и он с силой отпихнул Грейсона прочь.   
— Ничего хорошего меня не ждёт и меня поймают? — спросил он с улыбкой. Похоже, ирония не ускользнула и от него тоже. — Да, мне полгода назад прочитали лекцию о том, что меня уже можно судить, как совершеннолетнего. Я в курсе, спасибо, — он смахнул с костюма грязь. — А теперь ты расскажешь мне, что у меня есть выбор?   
— Он есть, — ответил Бэтмен, изумляясь про себя, как этот мальчишка умудрялся каждую встречу выводить его из себя. Даже если виделись они всего трижды. — Ты мог бы поступить в университет, — добавил он. — У тебя хорошие оценки. 

Ухмылка расползлась шире.

— Мне бы польстило, что ты уделяешь мне столько внимания, если бы я не знал, что Селина держала тебя в курсе. Не могла упустить случай похвастаться. Я лично думаю, что она напрашивалась на неприятности.   
— Тебя совсем не волнует, что ты воруешь у других людей? Думаешь, твои родители бы хотели для тебя такой жизни? 

Дик отвернулся, окидывая взглядом город. Он закусил губу, точно так же, как тогда, четыре года назад. Бэтмен едва сдержался, чтобы не насесть с доводами. Грейсон, наконец, повернулся к нему. 

— А твои? Как они относятся к твоему выбору? 

Бэтмен почувствовал, как внутренности гадко скрутило. Он стиснул кулаки, но сумел не сделать угрожающий шаг навстречу. 

— Это другое.  
— Правда? То есть, ладно, ты бросаешь ребят вроде меня за решётку, но ты сам преступаешь закон. А это не слишком нормально, правда? Или ты предлагаешь мне и такой путь взвесить? Хочешь сказать, родители бы это одобрили? 

Бэтмен постарался не вспоминать язвительные замечания Альфреда и расстроенные взгляды Лесли. 

— Это другое, — повторил он.   
— Как скажешь, — Грейсон пожал плечами. — Я пойду отыщу Кошку. Проверю, цела ли она, — чуть обвиняюще добавил он. — Если ты только не решил сдать меня полиции за несанкционированное ношение маски. 

В этот раз Бэтмен таки шагнул вперёд, используя преимущество своего роста на полную. 

— Не попадайся мне снова. 

Ещё до того, как мальчишка расхохотался, он понял, что слова он выбрал не лучшие. 

— Не собирался даже! — и он покинул его почти оскорбительно неспешно, забросив трос на соседнее здание и перемахнув на одну из крыш внизу. 

Бэтмен вернулся в музей. Он сомневался, конечно, что Кошка вернётся, не этой ночью по крайней мере. Может, она даже решит, что пробовать ещё раз будет слишком рискованно. В любом случае, охрану музея стоило предупредить. Учитывая преданность мальчишки своей наставнице, он мог попытаться устроить что-нибудь, просто чтобы сделать ей приятное. Преданность эта была очевидной даже из их непродолжительного разговора. Это… здорово всё усложняло. Мальчишка всё ещё был достаточно юн, чтобы его можно было переубедить, но уговорить его уйти от Селины будет куда сложнее. Может, оставлять его с ней изначально было ошибкой. 

Но, может, ещё не было слишком поздно. На Грейсона не было заведено ни одного официального дела. Были подозрения, и любая связь между ним и безымянным напарником Кошки породила бы новые (они, конечно, тщательно заметали следы, но что-то всё равно оставалось), но сейчас было ещё не поздно.

Бэтмен предпочёл не раздумывать, почему эта возможность показалась ему настолько необъяснимо важной.


	6. Преступная небрежность

Ночь выдалась тихой: три предотвращённых нападения и одно ограбление, которое закончилось тем, что все заинтересованные стороны оказались подвешены за щиколотки на фонарном столбе. В остальном всё было спокойно, никаких свидетельств хаоса, царившего на улицах каких-то три ночи назад. Большая часть зачинщиков этого хаоса уже вернулась домой в Аркхэм, под надёжную охрану и замки до поры до времени. Вряд ли надолго, конечно, но Бэтмен научился ценить редкие мгновения покоя. Он здорово вымотался после последней стычки с Двуликим и не собирался жалеть о короткой передышке.

По крайней мере, хоть сегодня никто не пытался свинтить колёса с бэтмобиля. 

Бэтмен переступил с ноги на ногу, балансируя на выдающемся карнизе, и скользнул взглядом по улице внизу, задержавшись на миг на клинике Лесли. И вправду тихая ночь. Если что-то и случится, то велики шансы, что где-то в этом районе. 

Звук был едва различим: чуть слышный чирк каучука по покрытию, неуловимый шорох перчатки о стену. Бэтмен не шевельнулся, но напрягся ровно настолько, чтобы двигаться быстро, когда на него нападут. 

— Осторожно с кирпичом слева, — голос был ниже, чем в прошлый раз, когда он его слышал, но совсем немного. — Он хлипкий.  
— Знаю, — Бэтмен медленно поднялся и не спеша переместился на более устойчивую часть крыши. Мальчишка взгромоздился на выступ одной из надстроек здания фута на четыре выше уровня крыши, непринуждённо балансируя на карнизе шириной едва ли десять дюймов. 

Он заметно вырос с тех пор, как Бэтмен видел его в последний раз. Навскидку можно было сказать, что это его последний скачок роста: он окончательно растерял остатки юношеской нескладности и непропорциональности. 

Костюм тоже изменился: добавились новые прочные ботинки, а чёрная ткань теперь почти блестела, натягиваясь на сгибах локтей и коленей. Влияние Селины было заметно не только в защитных очках, виднеющихся из-под чёрных волос, но и в обтекаемых линиях костюма без лишних деталей, в том, как материал практично льнул к телу… и очень, очень отвлекал. 

— Далековато от твоей обычной территории, — сказал Бэтмен. 

Грейсон пожал плечами. Движение вышло невозможно плавным для сидящего на корточках на таком узком выступе. 

— Полезно иногда побыть непредсказуемым, — сказал он, криво улыбаясь. — Захотелось чего-то нового, можно сказать. 

Бэтмен скрестил на груди руки, отвечая ему тишиной. За тот год, что прошёл с появления Селины и её протеже в Готэме, он изучил работу и последствия работы Грейсона достаточно, чтобы знать, что тот не полностью перенял игривые манеры своей наставницы. Он вряд ли бы стал делать что-то забавы ради. После прошлого их разговора и последней попытки Бэтмена переубедить его выбрать другой жизненный путь Грейсон стал осторожен, выбирая не слишком выдающиеся цели. Бэтмен научился распознавать его почерк, но всё равно не был до конца уверен, что знает всё о провёрнутых им делах. Он знал, что в Готэме живёт некий Ричард Джонсон, который даже ходил какое-то время в Готэмский университет, но в остальном Грейсон довольно успешно Бэтмену не попадался.

Если он явился сюда, сознательно привлекая к себе внимание, значит, у него были на то причины. 

Грейсон вздохнул.   
— Иногда я даже не знаю, чем ты её так приворожил, — он неспешно окинул Бэтмена взглядом и снова заулыбался. — Впрочем… Ладно, но иногда я думаю, что этот мрачный маскарад был придуман для того, чтобы скрыть, какой ты на самом деле скучный. 

Грейсон сделал стойку на руках и спрыгнул на крышу. Будь на его месте кто-нибудь другой, и можно было бы подумать, что он рисуется, но Дик… Бэтмен заметил, что Грейсон бы с радостью танцевал вместо того, чтобы ходить, если бы мог. Он подошёл вплотную, и Бэтмен поборол желание отступить на шаг. Похоже, Селина не слишком заботилась о вопросах личного пространства, когда его воспитывала. Грейсон ухмыльнулся: — А ты правда скучный? 

— Это относится к делу? — буркнул Бэтмен и намеренно шагнул вперёд. Его лицо оказалось совсем близко к лицу Грейсона.

Ухмылка дрогнула. Дик откашлялся и отступил. 

— До меня дошли слухи, что ты недавно устроил одного парнишку в школу имени Ганн для мальчиков. 

Бэтмен нахмурился. Он велел устроенному мальчишке молчать об их встрече, хоть и знал, что просит слишком многого от одиннадцатилетнего. Но если слухи разошлись так далеко за каких-то три дня, то дело плохо.

Будто заметив его оцепенение, Грейсон беспечно отмахнулся:   
— Об этом не болтают, я просто знаю кое-кого оттуда, у них до сих пор связи со школой. Так это правда?   
— Даже если правда? 

Грейсон потянулся за крохотной сумкой, перекинутой через плечо, вытащил плотный конверт и протянул ему. Бэтмен конверт взял, но открывать не стал. 

Он так и видел, как Грейсон под зеркальными очками закатил глаза. 

— Эта школа — одна бутафория. Дама, которая там заправляет, разыскивает талантливых мальчишек с тягой к кражам, обучает и использует, — Грейсон нахмурился. — Странно, что ты не знал об этом, — он кивнул на конверт. — Я фотографий наснимал. Решил, что тебе нужно будет что-нибудь, кроме моего честного слова. 

Бэтмен нахмурился сильнее. Он не стал спрашивать, откуда Грейсон знает о школе. Проведённое расследование о годах жизни Грейсона между убийством родителей и исчезновением с радаров социальных служб мало что дало, но ничего удивительного, что тот знал о подобных местах. В конце концов, рекомендательное письмо с предложением зачислить его в эту школу было приложено к личному делу Дика незадолго до того, как он стал числиться среди сбежавших. 

Так долго. Эта школа работала в городе так долго, а он ничего не знал о творящемся в её стенах? 

— Она осторожна, — Грейсон всё словно по его лицу прочитал. — Больше нескольких за раз она не берёт, даёт им мелкие поручения, советует возвращаться в интернаты, а потом уже отправляет их на серьёзные дела. Дети об этом знают, уличные, те, кто имеет дело с системой, но кто им поверит, правда? — его голос должен был бы звучать горько. 

Бэтмен безжалостно подавил знакомый порыв стыда. Вместо него, как обычно, пришла злость: злость на Селину, которая заронила в него зёрна этого стыда, злость на мальчишку — да какое, уже не мальчишку — за то, что тот стоял перед ним живым укором и напоминанием. Злость на себя за всё. 

— Почему? Почему ты не поленился сделать снимки? Зачем рисковал и шёл ко мне?   
— Ну, для начала, я не особо часто общаюсь со стражами правопорядка, — рассудительно заметил Грейсон и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Ты же, наоборот, сможешь что-то с этим сделать, — он запустил пальцы в волосы, убирая их со лба. — Но ты про другое, наверное?   
— Да. 

Грейсон беспокойно переступил с ноги на ногу, словно ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы рядом по счастливому стечению обстоятельств оказалось надёжное сооружение, на которое можно взобраться или через которое можно перемахнуть. Бэтмен не подал виду, что у него тут же потеплело в груди.

— Ты же не пытаешься меня на сантименты развести, правда? Один малый, которого ты мог бы спасти, я такой же, такое прочее? Можешь считать, что это ответный подарок за те два дня, которые ты дал Селине пять лет назад. В общем, — он выпрямился. — Мне пора. Если собираешься за мной гоняться, не забудь забрать фотографии. Я долго выбирал ракурсы. 

Дик привычно нырнул с края крыши. Бэтмен посмотрел вниз и успел увидеть, как Грейсон, ухватившись за флагшток, перелетел на карниз ниже и скрылся за углом. Он мог бы, конечно, погнаться за ним, но ордеров на его арест не было, а те немногие доказательства, которые остались с предыдущих краж, были слишком шаткими, так что погоня была бессмысленной. О том, почему самолично собранные доказательства оказались недостаточно весомыми, Бэтмен постарался не думать. 

Вместо этого он открыл конверт. Фотографии были не лучшего качества, и вряд ли сгодились бы для суда в качестве материала для серьёзного дела; по ним школе можно было вменить разве что халатное отношение персонала. Фотографии мальчишек, обчищающих чужие карманы, кадр с мальчишкой, ворующим стерео из из грузовика, кадр с тем же мальчишкой, втаскивающим украденное через задний ход школы. Представители школы могли заявить, что ни о чём подобном даже не подозревали. Снимков бы хватило, чтобы закрыть школу, но их было недостаточно, чтобы отправить матушку Ганн за решётку. 

С этим ему придётся разобраться самому. 

Его больно уколола мысль о том, что теперь мальчишек, в этот раз с ещё большим криминальным опытом за спиной и с новыми отметками в личных делах, выбросит обратно в систему, которая и сломала их в первую очередь. Сейчас это было меньшим из зол, конечно, но он в который раз спросил себя, не слишком ли поздно вмешался. 

Он посмотрел вниз, на клинику Лесли. Бэтмен, может, не сможет им помочь, зато сможет Брюс Уэйн и ресурсы фонда Уэйн. Может, Лесли что-то придумает. Например, как устроить для них школу, которая действительно обеспечит этим мальчишкам будущее. 

Бэтмен бережно положил конверт за пояс, прижав его клипсой, вделанной туда как раз на такой случай, и размотал трос. Пора было собираться на работу.


	7. Неумышленные действия

В Дика, конечно, и раньше стреляли. Не особо часто: пару раз он нарвался на охрану, которая была рада схватиться за пистолеты, пару раз они с Селиной случайно натыкались на что-то куда крупнее, чем планировали, не говоря уже о той истории с ЛексКорпом в Мидвэй-сити. В их деле этого стоило ожидать. 

А в приюте и до того случались инциденты. Дик ни одного не застал за шесть месяцев, работая там добровольцем, но слышал о них: сутенёры приходили за своими девочками, дельцы искали должников. Пару раз всё висело на очень тонком волоске и даже закончилось побоями; в одном из приютов Ист-Энда этого тоже стоило ожидать. 

Но Дик и представить не мог, что даже в одном из приютов Ист-Энда ему придётся затаскивать людей за перевёрнутый стол, не думал, что ему придётся волочь перепуганного насмерть мальчишку лет двенадцати в жалкое подобие укрытия, пока труп Мэри Кэй Тёрнер истекал кровью в двух футах от них. 

Он не успел повалить её на пол вовремя. 

— Я знаю, что вы её прячете! Я знаю, что она здесь!

Парень пришёл, ища свою девчонку, девчонку, о которой не слышал ни персонал, ни добровольцы, ни даже дети. Судя по состоянию его глаз и запаху его одежды, девчонки вполне могло не существовать за пределами его воображения. Разнообразные попытки его утихомирить, казалось, делали своё дело… пока он не вытащил пистолет и не выстрелил Майку Ковину в грудь.

Оказавшись слишком далеко, чтобы достать до психопата, Дик опрокинул стол и втащил за него всех, до кого мог дотянуться. 

До Мэри Кэй он дотянуться не успел. 

_Чёртчёртчёртчёрт._ Дик окинул взглядом близлежащее пространство. Бумаги, мусор, а долетит ли ручка, если бросить её с достаточной силой… папка-планшет. Сойдёт. Дик подцепил её ногой и подтянул к себе поближе. 

Он повернулся к девочке рядом, которая зажимала рот обеими руками, пытаясь заглушить рыдания, и ободряюще улыбнулся ей. 

— Не вставай, хорошо? 

Девочка кивнула, и он подмигнул. 

Дик мысленно поблагодарил Селину за каждое изматывающее и нервное упражнение на определение местоположения по звуку, встал в полный рост, прицелился и наудачу метнул папку, как фрисби. 

Папка врезалась стреляющему в висок, и он покачнулся, роняя пистолет. Дик перемахнул через стол и бросился к нему. Одновременно двое приютских мальчишек постарше налетели на психа и повалили его на пол. 

Всё это заняло меньше минуты. 

Дик успел увидеть, как одна из девочек тянется к обронённому пистолету, и успел быстрее неё. 

— Плохая затея, — сказал он. Краем глаза он увидел Салли Макниз, уже с телефоном у уха. 

— Кто-нибудь? — позвал чей-то тоненький голос. — Кто-нибудь, сюда…

Кэрри, которой едва исполнилось десять, стояла на коленях у распростёртого тела девочки постарше. Дик узнал её ещё до того, как подошёл — Дженни, которая всем говорила, что Кэрри была её младшей сестрой. Дик сомневался в природе их отношений, но с вопросами никогда не докучал.

Широко распахнутые глаза Дженни уже остекленели. 

Дик взял Кэрри за руку, не обращая внимания на то, что её ладони были перемазаны в крови. 

— Мне очень жаль, милая, — он не знал, что ещё сказать. 

Губы Кэрри дрогнули и глаза наполнились слезами.   
— А кто теперь будет обо мне заботиться? — прошептала она. 

Ответа на это у Дика не было. 

Псих всё ещё орал в пол, но его держали уже трое. Один из них довольно сильно выворачивал ему руку, но Дик не мог заставить себя сделать им замечание. Сейчас он мог только сдерживаться, чтобы не свернуть ублюдку голову под таким же углом, пока хруст не подтвердит, что тот в жизни не то что пушки, вообще ничего больше в руки не возьмёт. 

Кто-то тронул его за плечо. Салли встала рядом и подала ему полотенце, когда он поднялся. 

— Зажми покрепче.   
— Что?.. 

Дженни уже умерла, какой смысл… Салли кивнула на его левую руку.

— А, — он оттянул пропитавшуюся кровью ткань. Он не заметил. Его задела пуля, а он даже не заметил. Он прижал к ране полотенце.   
— Кто ещё?..  
— Пол, — коротко ответила Салли. Дик осмотрелся. Из-за одного из диванов торчали ноги в потрёпанных кроссовках.  
— Полиция уже едет, — добавила Салли и горько усмехнулась: — Я думаю, они доберутся до нашего района даже быстрее, чем обычно. 

Дик кивнул. Рука понемногу начинала тянуть болью, а Кэрри тихо всхлипывала над телом девушки, которая была для неё единственной семьёй. Неважно, как быстро копы сюда доберутся. Они уже опоздали.

***

Полицейские оказались вежливыми, даже тактичными, насколько позволяла им профессия. Для них Дик был никем, не известным напарником Кошки, не таинственным типом в маске, с которым детективы были бы не прочь переговорить, пусть даже никаких существенных улик против него не было, не был тем, кто несколько раз лично виделся с Бэтменом. 

Для них он был Диком Джонсоном, приятным молодым человеком с чистым прошлым, который отрабатывал какую-то мелкую провинность добровольцем в Ист-Эндском приюте для подростков два вечера в неделю. Девочкам он, похоже, нравился, ну или по крайней мере они около него всё время вертелись, мальчишки терпели его, потому что он неплохо играл в баскетбол, но он ничем не выделялся. 

Для них он был не более чем свидетелем, не преступником. Просто тем, кто выжил там, где четверо других погибли, легко раненая жертва, которую сдали парамедиками и сказали, что ему скорее всего даже не придётся давать показания, а нападавшего либо отпустят по ходатайству, либо отправят куда-нибудь чуть получше Аркхэма. 

Дику хотелось убраться от всего этого хоть на несколько минут, и он инстинктивно подался на крышу. После пары глубоких вдохов он достал мобильник, чтобы позвонить Селине. Вряд ли перестрелка станет большой новостью в таком городе, как Готэм, но рано или поздно это мелькнёт в сводках, а Селина всегда держала руку на пульсе событий. Селина говорила ободряюще спокойно — как раз то, что было нужно Дику сейчас — и он отказался от её предложения приехать, нет, правда, он в порядке. Он лгал, конечно, но было бессмысленно лишать сна ещё и её. 

Он попрощался и опустился на стопку не пойми что делающих на крыше ящиков, которые, кажется, были там сброшены специально для того, чтобы забредшим на крышу было на чём посидеть. Полиция уже закончила с ним, никакого желания иметь дело со снующими внизу репортёрами и уж подавно светиться на камеры у него не было, но, пожалуй, он уже мог бы спуститься обратно… только толку от этого уже не было. Он не успел.

Оповестила его о чужом присутствии тень, падающая от света с лестницы. Дик не слышал ни звука, хотя к нему подобрались почти вплотную. На расстояние пяти футов, вернее, но и этого было достаточно.

«Я просто устал. Слишком устал для этого».

— Слушай, я ценю наши зажигательные перепалки — то есть, мои остроумные подколки и твоё красноречивое молчание — но у меня была паршивая ночь. Может, пропустим сегодня? Я пока не совершаю преступления, и сегодня ночью вряд ли буду. 

Он ожидал в ответ привычного молчания, но Бэтмен кивнул на его руку.

— Тебя ранили.

Дик моргнул, затем опустил взгляд на повязку, виднеющуюся из-под распоротого рукава. 

— Пулей задело. Едва кожу поцарапало, правда, выглядит намного страшнее, чем есть. Не как… — он сглотнул. — Это пустяк. Правда.  
— Ты не смог бы их спасти. 

Дик поднял взгляд.  
— Это ты себе такое говоришь?   
— Иногда.   
— И помогает?  
— Иногда. 

Дик отвернулся и покачал головой.   
— Я должен был… — он прокрутил в голове те тридцать секунд, задним числом видя дюжину других направлений, в которых он мог бы двигаться. Он не представлял, изменило бы это что-то или просто погибли бы другие. — Я должен был добраться до него.   
— Ты добрался. Ты создал необходимые условия и действовал по ситуации.   
— Нет, я имею в виду… я должен был до него _добраться_ , — Дик сглотнул, не желая признавать, что он действительно имел в виду. — Я его и пальцем не тронул. А я бы хотел его искалечить, — признался он.   
— Ты его остановил. Этого достаточно.   
— Ты себе и это говоришь?   
— Довольно часто.

Ну конечно, Бэтмен вряд ли признал бы жажду мести прямо. 

— И как, это работает?   
— Иногда.

Дик почти слышал, как он улыбается, и почти улыбнулся сам. Он знал о человечности Бэтмена, знал с самой их первой встречи и его первой неловкой попытки наладить контакт, но всё же это почти-признание эмоций было неожиданным. 

— Погоди-ка. Ты что, искал меня… чтобы подбодрить? — вот теперь ответом ему стала тишина, и вдруг всё случившееся навалилось на Дика с новой силой. Он встал и слегка поморщился. Там, где он ударился бедром, уже начинали наливаться синяки. — Мне пора домой.   
— Пусть полиция тебя отвезёт. Или возьми такси. 

Дик устало улыбнулся.   
— Возьму, пожалуй, — он не стал ждать, когда Бэтмен уйдёт, просто развернулся и пошёл к лестнице. 

Только когда он наконец спустился вниз, он понял, что ему стало легче.


	8. Материалы дела

Дик не удивился, услышав в полдень, как в замке поворачивается ключ. На Селину всегда можно было положиться в двух случаях: когда она верила ему на слово, что помощь не нужна, и когда позже делала что-то, что было не совсем отвергнутой помощью, но всё равно как-то улучшало положение. Поэтому он вышел из спальни и не удивился сильному запаху кофе и сосисок и тому, что Селина уже доставала из шкафа тарелки. 

— Чистые вилки? — спросила она, пока он протирал глаза от несуществующей сонливости.  
— В посудомойке.

Селина действовала молча, раскладывая содержимое контейнеров из бумажного пакета по тарелкам. Его любимые буррито из «У Сэма», с яйцами, сосисками, луком и сыром, вряд ли полезные, но такие правильные. Эти буррито были большим лакомством в те годы, когда Дик ещё сдёргивал сумочки, не только потому, что они были вкусными, но и потому, что после них можно было не есть весь день. Селина редко потакала его любви, когда он был младше, но они магически материализовывались на его тарелке в конце какой-нибудь особо сложной недели. 

И, конечно же, их главным преимуществом было то, что Селине не нужно было их готовить. Дик овладел кухонными премудростями к пятнадцати исключительно для самозащиты. 

Он скользнул на один из стульев у стойки, и Селина поставила перед ним тарелку, мимоходом взъерошив ему волосы. Физические проявления нежности от неё становились всё реже, чем старше становился Дик, но до конца он её от этой привычки не отучил. Да и перестал стремиться, если начистоту. 

Они ели в дружеском молчании. Дик практически вдохнул свой буррито, пока Селина аккуратно потрошила круассан. За годы, прошедшие с их первого обеда вдвоём, Дик узнал, что Селина могла смести шесть смен блюд, но редко ела много до полудня. 

Он проглотил очередной здоровенный кусок. 

— Никогда не догадаешься, кто вчера явился. После… После. В приюте. Точнее, рядом.  
— Кто?  
— Наша любимая гроза преступников. 

Это заявление удостоилось чуть приподнятой брови. 

— Правда? На него не похоже. То есть, всё же закончилось очень быстро, да? И парнишку, который это сделал, скрутили на месте, благодаря кое-чьему героизму. 

Селина говорила беспечно, но Дик услышал в её голосе смесь гордости и укора, и покраснел. 

— Нет, я не думаю, что он туда из-за перестрелки пришёл. То есть, пришёл из-за неё, но… — Дик помедлил. — Я правда думаю, что он пришёл за мной. 

Пальцы Селины стиснули край стойки, царапнув ногтями поверхность. 

— Он не мог же на тебя подумать, что ты…  
— Что? Нет, нет, ты что! Ничего такого. Мне показалось… Мне показалось, что он обо мне беспокоился. Странно, да? 

Селина расслабила руки.  
— Хм-м. 

Дик всегда тревожился, когда Селина становилась задумчивой. Обычно это сулило сложное дело и поспешные сборы после. 

— Что такое?  
— Ничего, дорогой. Просто он всегда очень любопытно показывает, что под маской он тоже живой человек. Доедай. 

Думала она явно совсем о другом, но Дик знал, что давить бесполезно, и послушно занялся остатками буррито. Следующие несколько минут Селина молчала, глядя в пространство и ритмично постукивая ногтями по стойке. 

Дик вытер с губ масло.

— Это было… странно, правда. Он меня, ну. Почти приободрил.  
— Он иногда это умеет, когда не гоняется за тобой, — ответила Селина. — Но ты не слишком привыкай, потому что в следующий раз он придёт за тобой.  
— Слушай, а ты когда-нибудь думала о нём? — спросил он. — Я имею в виду, ну… — он не стал бы использовать слово «чахнуть», потому что Селина в жизни бы не сделала такой глупости (или сделала, но всё равно отрицала бы это до самой смерти). — Представляла, что у вас могло бы что-то получиться?  
— О, конечно, — рассеяно ответила она. — Может, если бы я осталась в Готэме. А может и нет. Но я не думаю, что это продолжалось бы долго. Он не смог бы всерьёз любить того, кто нарушает закон, если только не для встряски. 

Дик вздохнул.  
— Ну да, пожалуй.

Взгляд Селины мигом сосредоточился на нём, и её глаза распахнулись шире:  
— О, милый, нет. Милый, нет. 

Дик нахмурился.  
— Что «нет»?  
— Дик, дорогой, ты же не думаешь… Я не хочу сказать, что у тебя плохой вкус, дорогой, но только не он.  
— В смысле «только не он»… А. Нет-нет. Я не… Он, может, и сложен как Геркулес, и то, что немногое, что от его лица видно, отвращения не вызывает, и ещё руки, пожалуй… — Дик оборвал сам себя и залился краской. — Ладно. Может, я стал обращать внимание… — Дик кашлянул.  
— Мне казалось, что ты извлёк урок из того случая в Стар-сити, — мягко сказала Селина.

Дик покраснел сильнее и не в первый раз пожалел, что дал ей в своё время клятву рассказывать абсолютно обо всём, что произошло на каждом деле. Вспоминать о том, как в шестнадцать ему пришлось признаться, что бешеная гонка с юным напарником Зелёной Стрелы закончилась получасом исступленных поцелуев, было до сих пор неловко. Тогда Селина просто вздохнула, взъерошила ему волосы и сказала, что они бы точно могли быть родственниками, и спросила, не мог бы он постараться хотя бы не повторять все её ошибки. 

Похоже, не мог. 

Нет. Ни за что. Он не…

— Я на него не запал, — сказал он.  
— Возможно, — ответила она. — Только обещай мне, что будешь осторожен.  
— Слушаюсь, мэм, — ответил он, зная, что этого хватит, чтобы отвлечь от темы. 

Она и правда легонько дала ему подзатыльник и вернулась к своему кофе. 

Не запал он на Бэтмена. Не запал. Не мог запасть. 

Он говорил себе это весь вечер, и на следующий день, когда поехал в местный филиал Готэмской городской библиотеки. Он сказал себе, что просто хочет проверить, нет ли чего нового в секции Древнего Египта, и заодно посмотреть, не работает ли сегодня та хорошенькая рыжая (один из работников библиотеки, кажется, звал её Барбарой). 

Как так вышло, что он в итоге зарылся в диафильмы со старыми статьями о Бэтмене? 

Не то чтобы в интернете не хватало информации, но она была слишком недавней. Современные статьи перемежались диким количеством безумных догадок и ещё более дикого… всякого. Дика же интересовали заметки из того периода, когда Бэтмен только-только появился в Готэме, и найти их можно было только вручную. 

— У нас на него отдельный архив заведён. 

Дик даже не слишком высоко подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
У него за спиной стояла Барбара. 

— Да? И как он, подробный? — он смягчил вопрос улыбкой, которая, как заверяла его Селина, помогла бы ему выкрутиться из любой ситуации. 

Барбара улыбнулась тоже. 

— Мне бы хотелось думать, что да. Это я его собираю. Ищете что-то конкретное?  
— М-м, что-то раннее. Когда он только-только стал появляться, — он ожидал, что сейчас его спросят, зачем ему, и приготовился выдать заранее заготовленное оправдание о социологическом проекте, но Барбара только кивнула. 

— Сейчас вернусь. 

Вернулась она с четырьмя толстыми папками ксерокопий газетных вырезок. 

— Берегите глаза. Когда-нибудь я всё это отсканирую и сделаю перекрёстные ссылки.

Дик даже не сомневался, что слова с делом у неё не разойдутся. 

— Спасибо! Принести вам обратно, когда я закончу?  
— Пожалуйста, — на миг показалось, что она собиралась строго выдать ему фирменное библиотекарское предупреждение, но Барбара только улыбнусь и ушла. 

«Таинственный Человек-Нетопырь предотвращает ограбление!», кричал первый заголовок.

Остальные истории поведали ему не слишком много нового. Сначала коррупция в готэмской полиции была если не выкорчевана, то раскрыта частично по крайней мере, дальше шли несколько статей о взлёте нынешнего комиссара, Гордона, которые смотрелись в архиве несколько странно, но Дик предположил, что это посчитали частью влияния Бэтмена на город. Дальше — дела Календарника и Висельника, и Дик заулыбался, когда в них попались упоминания о женщине в костюме кошки. 

Он знал о самих событиях и раньше, конечно, но узнал много нового о реакции города на новоявленого хранителя. В папках лежали передовицы, порицающие самоуправство, и повалившиеся следом письма в редакцию с личными историями о преступности, бездействии полиции, даже редкие свидетельства спасённых Бэтменом. После писем передовицы снова напоминали о необходимости чтить порядок и закон, но иногда предлагали и пересмотреть этот вопрос. 

Дик пролистал большую часть содержимого трёх папок, прежде чем слабая резь в глазах вынудила его остановиться. Он вспомнил, как точно так же занимался сбором информации о Спиди в первые несколько месяцев после их встречи, прежде чем прекратил, смутно заподозрив, что жизнь парнишки стала катиться под откос. Подозрение было скорее догадкой, выводом, сделанным из двух-трёх статей, мельком упоминающих о его глупых ошибках; когда Дик поймал себя на мысли, что было бы неплохо найти его и узнать, в порядке ли он, стало ясно, что пора завязывать. Селина всегда говорила, что здорово помогать другим, пока можешь, но лучше выбирать достижимые цели. 

Дик подобрал папки и вернулся к Барбаре, которая со скучающим видом обновляла базу информации. 

— Держите.  
— Нашли, что искали? — спросила она, принимая папки.  
— Кажется. Интересный тип. 

Она посмотрела на него с плохо скрытым изумлением.

— Можно и так сказать. 

Дик нахмурился, обдумывая вдруг пришедшую в голову мысль. 

— Странно, что в городе ещё не появились подражатели. В архиве попадались упоминания о тех, кто одевался в костюмы и останавливал какой-нибудь уличный грабёж, но больше о них потом не было ни слуху. 

Изумление спало с её лица. 

— Он не позволяет другим людям заниматься тем же в этом городе, — сказала она, обращаясь словно не к Дику, а к себе. Она моргнула и покраснела: — Слухи ходят. 

За этим, пожалуй, крылась своя история, но у Дика не осталось сил выпытывать. Он поблагодарил за помощь и отправился домой. 

Он остановился в Вестбергском молле по дороге, чтобы ещё раз осмотреть здание. В последние два года он стал специализироваться на ювелирных в торговых центрах. Он не брал много, но в каждом торговом центре было минимум два, а то и три магазинчика, плюс что-то в торговых залах, так что за три часа он мог собрать плату за жильё на месяц. И потом, это по большей части были магазины большой сети, а значит, им ничего не грозило. 

Этого торгового центра он избегал раньше. Вернее, он избегал большей части Готэма, зная, что Бэтмен особо тщательно следит за ним лично. По каким бы причинам Бэтмен не смотрел сквозь пальцы на то, что творила Селина, Дик сомневался, что эти причины распространялись на него, и предпочитал не рисковать, промышляя в соседних городах. Блюдхейвен, например, в котором не было своего защитника в маске, был весьма соблазнителен. Но ничего страшного в редком деле «дома» не было. Селина научила выбирать его правильные ночи, в которые он не привлечёт ненужного внимания. 

И до него только сейчас дошло, что он мог вычислить ночи, когда его бы заметили.  
Эту мысль он прогнал и отправился в приют, отрабатывать свою ночную смену. 

В приюте было пустынно. Немногие пришедшие подавлено горбились на сменивших третьи руки диванах у телевизора. Похоже, сегодня в баскетбол никто играть не захочет. 

— Дик!

Он обернулся на восклицание. На него удивлённо смотрела Салли Макниз. 

— Ну да, — ответил он. — Сегодня же моя смена.  
— Твоя, но я… — она неловко умолкла.  
— Ты не думала, что я приду, — беззлобно подсказал он. Дело, конечно, было в его маске, которую он создал для жизни в Готэме. Притворяясь сыном из обеспеченной семьи, можно было без труда избежать ненужных вопросов вроде откуда у него деньги и что он собирается делать в будущем. Двадцатилетний тип с семейным состоянием в глазах общества имел право жить бесцельно, изредка наведываясь на занятия в университете и занимаясь необременительной волонтёрской работой. 

С другой стороны, это значило, что ни подростки, ни работники здесь не воспринимали его всерьёз. Он не мог рассказать детям, что он знал, нет, правда знал, через что они проходят, и почему понимал их нежелание возвращаться домой или туда, где они жили раньше. Дик подумывал даже изобрести историю о паре трудных лет в прошлом, но он накрепко усвоил, что чем подробнее история жизни, тем больше шансов её запороть. 

И всё же такое неприятие окружающих беспокоило его куда больше, чем должно было бы.

— Сегодня ничего особенного? — спросил он.

Салли покачала головой. 

— И не будет в ближайшее время. У нас случались… инциденты, конечно, но ничего подобного. И полиция вчера ещё раз приезжала. И сегодня, может, приедет. А того беднягу держат под замком. 

Дику захотелось возразить, но Салли была из тех людей, которые умели сострадать даже тем, кому другие бы не посочувствовали никогда. Иначе она не работала в приюте. Здесь и так было слишком мало людей, которые могли бы уравновесить чужое равнодушие и цинизм. 

Вечер прошёл совсем тихо. Полиция действительно явилась, изображая деятельность, но добилась разве что того, что те, кто мог бы прийти и отдохнуть сегодня ночью, предпочли держаться подальше. Уходя в два ночи, Дик ощутимо пал духом. 

Когда он вышел на улицу, он понял, что за ним никто не следит, и почти расстроился. Чувство подначивало его до самого дома, поэтому, едва перешагнув порог квартиры, он потянулся за листом бумаги, прежде чем опомниться. 

Он помедлил, обдумывая текст, но в конце концов вывел максимально крупно: «Там, где ты вернул папку, 1:00». Чувствуя себя донельзя глупо (и заодно прикидывая, что подумают соседи напротив), Дик прилепил лист скотчем к стеклу и ушёл спать. 

В первую ночь он не явился, и в районе двух Дик сдался. Он налетел на Вестбергский молл исключительно назло, хоть выручка и получилась солидной. Сдаваться без боя, впрочем, Дик никогда не умел. 

Двумя ночами позже, на крыше того дома, где он раньше жил с Селиной, он серьёзно засомневался в этом. 

Когда за его спиной едва слышно приземлились, Дик с трудом поборол желание поднять очки. Глупо, конечно же. Их последний разговор с Бэтменом был единственным, когда Дик пришёл без маски. Глупо считать, что показывать глаза сейчас было важно. 

И всё равно его кольнуло виной, когда у него за спиной буркнули:  
— Ты работаешь. 

Он был готов возразить, но вместо этого пожал плечами и обернулся.

— Зарабатывать-то нужно, — когда кулаки Бэтмена сжались, он вздохнул и добавил: — Расслабься. Ничего не было сегодня. Я просто хотел с тобой поговорить, но мне казалось, что гонять по крышам без костюма — идея не из лучших. 

Дик подождал, но не слишком удивился, когда ответом ему послужила только тишина. Он снова вздохнул и прочесал пальцами волосы. 

— Поверишь или нет, но я просто хотел сказать спасибо за ту ночь. Мне правда помогло. 

Бэтмен нахмурился снова (Дик подумал ещё, бывают ли у него другие выражения лица), но кивнул. 

— Но просто из любопытства, — продолжил Дик, — скажи, откуда ты знал, что я буду там?  
— Полицейская радиоволна. 

Теперь нахмурился Дик.

— Они не могли про меня упомянуть. Я же всего лишь… — он моргнул. — Ты уже знал, что я работаю там по четвергам?

В ответ Бэтмен помолчал ещё. Дик знал, что испытывает удачу, но остановиться уже не мог. Он улыбнулся той улыбкой, которой недавно очаровал Барбару. 

— Очень мило с твоей стороны присматривать за мной. Хотя я уверен, что ты со всеми своими преступниками обращаешься одинаково. 

Сейчас Бэтмен точно молчал не потому, что выжидал, а потому, что потерял дар речи. Дик заулыбался шире. 

— Мне пора. Я домой, обещаю, — добавил он, чтобы пресечь все возражения. — Но правда, спасибо. 

Он прыгнул с пожарной лестницы, не оглядываясь. 

Он вошёл в квартиру через окно, как всегда делал в те ночи, когда работал, и его тело приняло защитную стойку ещё до того, как он сообразил, что не так. 

Свет. Он оставил свет включённым в гостиной и выключенным в кухне, но кто-то поменял их, освещая кухонную стойку, и…

Дик вздохнул и расслабился. Маленький букет сирени, совсем не по сезону, лежал на столе. Простой сигнал, который они разработали много лет назад, но который стали использовать куда чаще, когда зажили раздельно. 

Под цветами лежал конверт без подписей, и Дик нахмурился, открывая его. Он надеялся только, что это не какая-нибудь каверза, затеянная Селиной в последний момент. 

Внутри конверта обнаружился авиабилет на следующий день первым классом до Джексонвилля, Флорида, и короткая чёрно-белая заметка о невзгодах процветающего в былом цирка Хайли, и, в частности, о их проблемах с воздушными гимнастами в последние годы. Билет был с открытой датой возвращения. Под билетом лежала записка на узкой полоске лавандового цвета бумаги. 

«Езжай» — гласила записка. «Выкинь всё это из головы. Полетай, развейся, попутешествуй, разбей сердца фанаткам и не попади в тюрьму, но езжай, дорогой. С любовью, С. P.S.: Будет лучше, если ты будешь держаться подальше от Мидвэй-сити, и веди себя прилично, если поедешь в Метрополис». 

Дик слегка устыдился, читая заметку. Он созванивался с па Хайли всего несколько раз за всё время, и лучше всего запомнил первый звонок в день, когда поселился у Селины (па Хайли накричал на него за то, что он сбежал, потому что все о нём волновались), но, по правде, Дик совсем потерял из виду цирк, который был его домом целых одиннадцать лет.

Он уставился на заметку, затем посмотрел на записку и на билет. Ясно, почему Селина оставила их, пока его не было: она знала, что всё закончится спором и заверениями, что он уже взрослый и в половине случаев куда более ответственный, чем сама Селина (и вообще платил счета с шестнадцати лет! И знал, что грабить лабораторию в Мидвэй-сити не стоило). 

С другой стороны, это он активно выискивал Бэтмена по крышам и проверял свою удачу, проворачивая дела в ночи, когда было небезопасно. 

Дик вздохнул, уже мысленно прикидывая, что взять с собой. Девять лет он слушался её советов, можно было послушаться ещё разок. И потом, он был не прочь снова полетать, а заодно мог бы выручить цирк хоть немного. 

И не запал он на Бэтмена, и точка.


	9. Интерлюдия II: Раскрытие сведений

_Рекламный постер цирка Хайли_

  
**Спешите видеть!**   
Цирк Хайли с гордостью представляет:   
Дик Грейсон и его смертельное четырёхкратное сальто! 

***

Паренёк ждал его на стоянке главной арены Централ-сити после представления. 

Это было что-то новенькое. 

Его часто пытались заловить после шоу, конечно, но обычно его ждала парочка девушек. Хорошенькие даже ухитрялись как-то разговорить охрану и разнюхать, какая из машин его. Его бы очень заинтересовало, как мальчишка лет пятнадцати от силы сумел разузнать информацию, но Дик смертельно устал. 

Паренёк осматривался, заметно волнуясь. Если с ним и был взрослый, то его нигде не было видно. 

— Могу чем-то помочь? — беспечно спросил Дик. 

Паренёк переступил с ноги на ногу и наконец выдал: 

— Вы отлично выступили. 

О боже. Дик знал, что его продвигали как самое близкое к секс-символу, что было у цирка Хайли, и он терпел ради продаж билетов, но если он стал приманивать несовершеннолетних, пора было серьёзно поговорить с па Хайли насчёт промо-материалов. И может, насчёт усиления охраны. 

— Спасибо, — ответил он, зная свои обязанности. — Я рад, что тебе понравилось шоу. 

Он ждал, что паренёк скажет ещё что-нибудь, попросит автограф, может (и как же странно было подписываться настоящим именем спустя столько лет), скажет, что ему пора обратно к родителям, хоть что-нибудь. Вместо этого малый только помялся ещё, кидая на Дика взгляды исподтишка. 

Ладно, с этим он мог справиться. 

— Так что, твои родители с тобой? 

Не слишком изящно, конечно, но мог. 

Паренёк покачал головой. 

— Они не приехали в этот раз.  
— В этот раз?   
— Я вас видел раньше. Мы даже встречались. Вы, правда, вряд ли помните. 

Дик нахмурился. Он выступал всего пять недель, и пусть он не помнил каждого, с кем ему пришлось взаимодействовать за это время, он был уверен, что запомнил бы встречу с этим малым. Хотя бы потому, что тот немного был похож на Дика, когда ему самому было пятнадцать. С другой стороны, у посетителей цирка «встречались» вполне могло означать, например, «вы мне помахали». 

— В каком городе?   
— В Готэме, — шок Дика, видимо, отразился на его лице, потому что паренёк спешно добавил: — Это давно было.   
— Ага, — слабо ответил Дик. Одним из непреклонных условий, на которых он согласился выступать в ближайшие шесть месяцев, было ни за что не заглядывать туда. Помимо того, что его маленькая авантюра затевалась как раз из-за необходимости убраться из города подальше, он бы ни за что не полетел в Готэме снова. Никогда. Только не для толпы зрителей. 

Он посмотрел на парнишку снова. Цирк ездил в Готэм каждый год до смерти его родителей, так что не обязательно малый говорил о ночи, когда они погибли. С другой стороны, если его догадки о возрасте верны…

— А ты там был когда? 

Паренёк, похоже, был смышлёным, потому что он только кивнул.

— Я так и не забыл. Мы увиделись перед самым выступлением. У меня даже фото осталось. 

Дик потерянно кивнул. Он хотел бы сказать малому, что помнит его, конечно, но он, по правде, не помнил о том дне ничего, кроме падения родителей. 

— В общем, я увидел в интернете, что вы вернулись в цирк, так что… — малый пожал плечами. — Вы потрясающе выступили. 

Дик с трудом заставил себя вернуться к настоящему.

— Спасибо, э-э…  
— Тим.   
— Тим. Так с кем ты, если не с родителями? Я могу тебя проводить.   
— Я один. Всё в порядке, у меня комната в отеле поблизости.   
— У тебя ком… Ты один путешествуешь? — его одежда была слишком чистой и аккуратной, вряд ли ношеной дольше одного дня, так что шансов, что он просто сбежал из дому, было очень мало. Но кто отпускает подростка ездить за цирком без присмотра? Ну, кроме грабительниц в костюме кошки, но это совсем другое.   
— Я часто так езжу. Ничего особенного. Мои родители всё время в разъездах из-за работы.   
— И они знают, что ты здесь?   
— Ну, — Тим улыбнулся, как улыбаются все подростки, когда знают, что перехитрили установленные взрослыми правила. — Они не знают, что я здесь, но знают, что я могу о себе позаботиться.   
— Ну-ну, — Дик едва ли не в первый раз в жизни растерялся, не зная, что сказать. Да и что можно было ответить на такое? Конечно, он видал и похуже, намного, намного хуже, даже от родителей, которые могли себе позволить такую одежду, которая сейчас была на Тиме. Но никакие доходы не оправдывали такого отношения.   
— Знаешь, — начал он, будто между прочим, — мне кажется, что если ты сумел добраться сюда, то ты сможешь добраться и туда, где сейчас твои предки. Может, развлёкся бы немного, — и, может, встряхнул бы родителей, чтобы начали наконец уделять ему хоть немного внимания. 

Тим пожал плечами, но улыбался не перестал. 

— Может.   
— Подумай над этим. В общем, Тим, было здорово с тобой встретиться, ну, снова, но я правда вымотался, и мы уезжаем завтра рано утром, поэтому…  
— А, да, конечно. Прости. Я пойду. Я только хотел… Ты сегодня был на высоте, Дик. 

Малый направился к выходу с парковки, обернувшись один раз, чтобы помахать. Может, стоило провести его до отеля, но улица была ярко освещена, и если то, что сказал ему Тим, правда, то о нём можно было не беспокоиться. Дик, например, ночью не только гулял в свои пятнадцать. Он забрался в машину и со вздохом откинулся на сиденье. Ему пока удавалось если не забыть о родителях вовсе, то хотя бы держать эти воспоминания где-то подальше, но сейчас он понял, что поспать ему, несмотря на усталость, уже не светит. Тим, конечно, был ни при чём. Увиденное тогда наверняка и на нём сказалось. 

Странный он малый. Милый, но странный.

Дик взял себя в руки и завёл мотор. Если его и ждала бессонная ночь, её можно было провести куда комфортнее, чем в машине на пустой парковке.

***

_Вырезка из «Готэм Газетт», административная рубрика_  
 **Школа имени Марты Уэйн для беспризорников открыта**

После закрытия теперь уже скандально известной школы имени Ганн благодаря предоставленным Бэтменом доказательствам, приведшим к аресту директрисы, прошло всего девять месяцев, а многие бывшие воспитанники Ганн уже нашли новый дом в школе-интернате, открытой с поддержкой фонда Уэйн. 

— Марта Уэйн всегда радела за детей Готэма, — говорит доктор Лесли Томпкинс, директор клиники Ист-Сайда и бывшая напарница доктора Томаса Уэйна. — Она была бы счастлива, узнав, что мы пытаемся помочь тем, на кого уже давно махнули рукой. 

Кроме позиции в совете директоров школы, доктор Лесли Томпкинс также лично усыновила одного из бывших воспитанников школы Ганн, говоря, что надеется вдохновить других как своим примером, так и примером фонда Уэйн. 

— Я не верю, что есть дети, которым уже не помочь. 

Школа планирует предоставить кров и обучать как можно больше…

***

— Эй, слыхал про Бэтмена-то?

Впервые услышав трёп Уотсона с другими монтёрами, Дик только что не вздохнул. От Бэтмена не было спасения даже на другом конце страны. Конечно, Дик слышал о нём всего пару раз за прошедшие семь месяцев с того дня, как он уехал из Готэма, и по большей части только громкие новости, вроде дел Лиги, о которых вещали все. И иногда сам покупал тут и там редкий выпуск «Готэм газетт». Но пара упоминаний за полгода с лишним — это, в самом деле, совсем немного.

Дик некстати вспомнил, что скоро должен был состояться очередной разговор с па Хайли, увещевавшим _Дикки_ остаться с цирком _ну хоть ещё на один город_. Этот разговор у них случался дважды в неделю с тех пор, как Дик сдержал своё обещание насчёт шести месяцев. Он бы позволил себя уговорить, наверное, хотя об отъезде уже пора было задуматься. В конце-концов, рано или поздно кто-нибудь бы сопоставил выступления цирка и другую его деятельность. Дик был осторожен, конечно, но за выступления ему не то чтобы платили (наоборот, Дик втихую вложил в цирк приличную сумму из своего кармана), но было бы свинством навлекать неприятности на голову па Хайли. 

Да и на свою, пожалуй, тоже. 

— …может, помер даже.

Дик вскинул голову и посмотрел в сторону толпящихся монтёров. Надёжные сами по себе люди (Дик доверял им свою жизнь, в конце концов, пусть и проверял самолично каждый дюйм трапеций), но с далеко не безупречным прошлым. Впрочем, чистым прошлым не мог похвастаться и сам Дик, а от монтёров часто можно было разузнать что-нибудь полезное. 

— Быть не может, — говорил тем временем Моррис. — Чтоб кто-то да Большую Мышь завалил.  
— А я слыхал, что мой кузен Ленни слыхал от МакАлистера, что тот хвастался, будто в упор в него выстрелил.   
— Враки, — настаивал Моррис. — Я два года в Готэме жил, и я тебе говорю… Эй, Грейсон! — крикнул он Дику. — Ты же в Готэме жил?   
— Приезжал и уезжал, да, — Дик почти гордился, что его голос не дрогнул.   
— Скажи им: быть не может, чтоб какой-то пройдоха Бэтмена так просто вынес. 

Дик с усилием улыбнулся.

— Быть не может, — сказал он и мысленно понадеялся, что прав. 

Ладно, сказал он сам себе. У тебя сегодня выступление вечером. И всего святого ради, он Бэтмен. Ему уж точно ни к чему, чтобы ты мчался обратно в Готэм проверить, в порядке ли он. Ты уже через это проходил. Ты ничего не сможешь сделать. 

Он не попытался помочь тогда Спиди и не мог сказать, что жалел об этом. Иногда жалел, конечно, но рыжий объявился в газетах каких-то два года спустя, был, судя по всему, в порядке и даже обзавёлся новым именем, а значит, всё было хорошо. В целом. 

Так что не было смысла мчаться обратно в Готэм. Да, он собирался вернуться всё равно, но спешка была ни к чему. И возвращался он не из-за Бэтмена. 

Не из-за него. 

Но до выступления ещё было полно времени, чтобы найти газетный киоск с последними выпусками «Готэм газетт».

***

_Вырезка из «Готэм Газетт»_  
 **Где же Бэтмен?**

Несколько получивших широкую огласку преступлений и двухнедельное отсутствие Бэтмена взволновали жителей Готэма, породив опасения, что Бэтмен либо покинул город, либо больше не в состоянии выходить на улицы. Полиция отказывается давать комментарии, заявляя, что не знают о его местонахождении. 

Последний раз Бэтмен был замечен у…

***

Селина помалкивала. 

Дик давно знал, что молчащая Селина — не слишком хороший знак. Судя по тому, как она сидела в своём любимом кресле, изящно скрестив ноги и уложив на коленях газету, помалкивала она о многом. 

— Как перелёт? — спросила она, не поднимая взгляд от газеты.   
— Над Небраской встряхнуло немного, а так хорошо, — ответил он. Его уже ждал полный кофейник, и Дик налил себе большую чашку. Интересно, купила ли она молоко? Он проверил холодильник. Купила, конечно же.   
— Ну а чего ещё ждать от Небраски, — отозвалась она тем рассеянным тоном, который ясно давал понять, что она прикидывается.   
— Кукурузы? 

Это, по крайней мере, заставило её улыбнуться. Совсем слабо, правда. 

— Мне показалось, тебе будет интересно. Любопытный заголовок, — она сложила газету и протянула ему. 

«БЭТМЕН ВЕРНУЛСЯ!» — кричали буквы. 

Отлично. Всё как всегда. Он волновался целых пять дней, пока даже па Хайли не заметил и велел ему езжать и разобраться уже с проблемой, заверяя, что без него они не пропадут. Он не пытался строить безразличие или делать вид, что не знал об исчезновении Бэтмена, Селина бы всё равно его раскусила. Но это значило, что вариантов ответа у него осталось совсем мало. 

— О.

Селина вздохнула. 

— Милый… — она молча посмотрела на него, а затем взъерошила ему волосы. — Просто будь осторожен, хорошо? 

Он улыбнулся.

— Обязательно.

***

_Вырезка из «Готэм Газетт»_  
 **В Готэме появилась новая маска?**

Всего через два дня после возвращения Бэтмена в городе стали распространятся слухи о новом борце с преступностью. На троих работников порта в ночь четверга напала неизвестная женщина в маске. Один из работников по неподтверждённым данным был подстрелен короткой стрелой, другой отделался переломом руки. Все трое получили многочисленные ушибы и мелкие травмы. 

По прибытию на место полиция обнаружила свидетельства об отправке партии наркотиков, однако задержанные утверждали, что улики были подброшены нападавшей. Пока неизвестно, дойдёт ли дело до суда. 

Джино Андолини, сильнее всех пострадавший от…

***

…и вполне стоило ожидать, что Бэтмен перестанет появляться там, где нужен, а потом вдруг объявится в газетах совершенно целым и невредимым после того, как о нём все волновались, пасмурно размышлял Дик через семь дней после возвращения в Готэм. Он закрыл окно пустующей квартиры. Впрочем, это ночь шла хорошо. В магазин он забрался без трудностей, улов с учётом всего вышел приличный, а дождь, который разогнал жителей города по домам, наконец-то поутих, и взобраться назад на крышу было теперь куда проще. 

Так почему же на крыше его должна была поджидать женщина в маске?

Она не шевельнулась, пока Дик подтягивался и взбирался на крышу. Он её раньше не видел, хотя он избегал всех людей в масках, кроме Селины. Женщина на крыше выглядела его ровесницей, может, на год или два старше (хотя Селина как-то сказала, что кусок ткани на глазах помогает скрыть миллион грехов), и была одета в костюм из чёрного и фиолетового, смутно наводящий на мысли о религии. Может, правда, всё дело было в золотом кресте у неё на шее.

Очень долго они стояли и молча смотрели друг на друга. 

— Это ворованное, — наконец без выражения сказала она. 

Дик прикинул, что на это ответить. 

— Ну… да.

Она зыркнула на него.

— В том магазине отмывают деньги семьи Панесса.   
— Нет, это в соседнем магазине. Тот, что сумочками торгует. А я обчистил магазин хобби, — серьёзно, она считала его настолько идиотом? Уличные банды уже позабыли о ранних делах Селины, и ни он, ни она не горели желанием привлекать к себе внимание снова. — Если ты решила проучить воришку для них, то проверь сначала всю информацию.  
— Я не с ними! — вспыхнула она.  
— А. Ну, в таком случае, разреши откланяться… — Дик шагнул вправо. Его запланированный путь пролегал через другую крышу, на самом деле, но можно было сделать и крюк.

Она перегородила ему путь.

— Что? Если ты хочешь в долю, поверь, у меня так немного, что оно того не стоит. 

Женщина покачала головой. 

— Я не дам тебе уйти. Ты, может, и не из них, но всё равно преступник. 

До Дика наконец дошло.

— О, чёрт. Послушай, ты разве не слышала, что у нас в городе только один борец с преступностью? Знаешь, тот, который самая яркая достопримечательность.   
— А теперь нас двое.   
— Да ладно? А Бэтмен как, уже знает об этом? 

Пожалуй, этого говорить не стоило, потому что она налетела на него с кулаками. Дик успел уклониться от первого выпада и загородиться от второго, но даже пришедшийся по руке удар оказался очень ощутимым. 

— Ай! — он вывернулся и ударил ногой наугад, но женщина увернулась, так что он только вскользь заехал ей по бедру. — Классно двигаешься, — сказал он и получил в награду подошву ботинка, опасно метящую ему в голову. 

Он пригнулся и перекатился, отскочив на край крыши. Ладно, эта, пожалуй, острить не будет. Это у них было общее с Бэтменом. 

Который, кстати, как раз приземлялся на крышу. 

А ночь ведь так хорошо начиналась. 

— Мне твоя помощь не нужна.  
— Я не собирался её предлагать. Мы об этом уже говорили. Ты этого делать не будешь.   
— Не тебе решать!   
— Да, мне.

Пока женщина отвечала на повышенных тонах, Дик огляделся и бросил крюк с тросом. Вряд ли Бэтмен обратит на него внимание в ближайшее время. 

— Ну, раз вы двое заняты… — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Я, пожалуй, пойду… — он спрыгнул с крыши. 

Эту женщину он точно больше не увидит, по крайней мере в костюме. Только один защитник Готэма имел право носить маску и плащ, и это не менялось. 

Как обычно.


	10. Непристойное обнажение

Обычно он в такое он не вмешивался. По большому счёту, двое людей, увлечённых публичными проявлениями нежности в переулках значились крайне низко в списке его приоритетов. Он, конечно, вмешивался, если замечал нелегальные сделки и спугивал изредка подростков, чтобы нашли место побезопаснее, но у него хватало дел поважнее, чтобы мешать двум взрослым людям, которые, в общем-то, не причиняли никому зла и разве что роняли собственное достоинство. 

Не будь в этом районе зафиксировано случаев нападения на лиц нетрадиционной ориентации, он бы даже не удостоил вниманием двух мужчин, довольно агрессивно целующихся неподалёку от клуба ДеПалло. Но он видел, чем закончились те нападения и не был в настроении любоваться ещё раз. 

Он приземлился в переулке неподалёку от того места, где один молодой человек пригвоздил второго к стене и, кажется, всерьёз вознамерился слиться с ним воедино. Второй, впрочем, не возражал. 

— Здесь небезопасно, — сказал он, повысив голос ровно настолько, чтобы его услышали.   
— Отвали, — тот, что стоял к нему спиной, бросил на него мимолётный взгляд.

Бэтмен сложил руки на груди. Раз, два…

— Ебать! — юнец отпрянул от своего компаньона, дико озираясь, затем уставился на Бэтмена.   
— Ну, теперь уже точно нет, — ответил знакомый голос.

Бэтмен повернул голову и оказался нос к носу с Диком Грейсоном.   
Очень растрёпанным, раскрасневшимся и зацелованным Диком Грейсоном. 

— Я… он… мы… — прозаикался тем временем второй.

Грейсон только закатил глаза. 

— О, бога ради, беги уже.

Дважды ему повторять не пришлось. 

Грейсон устроил целое шоу, оправляя рубашку, хотя дышал он всё ещё неровно, несмотря на видимую собранность. 

— Итак, — сказал он. — Ты пришёл поздравить меня с днём рождения или просто испортить мне праздник?   
— Что?..

Ну конечно. Если он бы подумал, он бы вспомнил, что сегодня день рождения Дика. Но он об этом не думал, конечно. И не думал о том, как Грейсон будет отмечать, и что можно делать в городе в чёрных кожаных штанах и синей шёлковой рубашке, на которой очень хорошо было видно, где её безжалостно смяли и растянули. 

— День рождения. Мой. Сегодня, — он глянул на часы. — Вчера, технически, но не будем придираться. Ты всегда отвратительно не вовремя, знаешь ли.   
— Здесь небезопасно, — повторил Бэтмен. Безопасность была важнее. Дело было совсем не в дне рождения, не в том, как Дик его праздновал, и не в его предпочтениях. Просто ему не стоило рисковать так.   
— Я о себе позаботиться могу, к твоему сведению. И, если смотреть в перспективе, люди, которые избивают кого-то за сам факт их существования, не должны диктовать другим, как им жить. Уж ты-то должен знать.   
— У твоего приятеля с чувством самосохранения получше, — буркнул Бэтмен и не стал добавлять, что тот драпанул прочь, как испуганный кролик. 

Грейсон только ещё раз закатил глаза. 

— Ну да, — он махнул рукой в сторону Бэтмена. — Без обид, но пугать людей — это вроде твоя специальность.   
— С тобой не срабатывает, похоже, — слова слетели с языка быстрее, чем он успел осознать, о чём подумал. Но это было правдой, и Бэтмен не в первый раз спросил себя, почему так получалось. 

Дик ухмыльнулся. 

— Я просто знаю, как ты обращаешься со своими преступниками, — он снова посмотрел на часы. — Если не возражаешь, я попробую спасти то, что осталось от моих праздничных планов. Если только ты не хочешь сам… — он неопределённо обвёл рукой пространство между ними. 

Бэтмен отступил на шаг назад.

— Просто держись подальше от переулков.  
— Конечно, — вздохнул Грейсон. — До скорого, я так понимаю? — добавил он и развернулся ко входу в клуб.

Бэтмен проводил его взглядом, затем бросил вверх трос и вернулся на заранее намеченный маршрут. Он не собирался стеречь район. Грейсон был вполне способен за себя постоять, а Готэм требовал безраздельного внимания. 

И потом, в клубе уж точно было безопасно. А это было важнее всего.


	11. Взлом и проникновение, часть I

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/89107a76913ff2a3fabc6cace118a2ef/tumblr_mmr5lwt6T61r1p4t5o2_1280.png)

Бэтмен устал.

Он устал не только от тяжёлой ночи (сегодня было относительно тихо), не только от ежедневной работы Брюса Уэйна, которая здорово сокращала время для сна (потому что Брюс Уэйн отсутствовал, ведя дела, как и большинство успешных бизнесменов, по телефону и через электронную почту); не было это и усталостью, которая приходит, когда одно наваливается на другое и некогда даже перевести дух (хотя прошедшие несколько недель вполне могли считаться такими).

Устал он от осознания, что, несмотря на то, что он вырвал тысячи жизней из хватки клинча и спас многих от дальнейших планов Ра'с аль Гула, тысячи других погибли. 

Устал он, видя, как богачи города снова бросили остальных на произвол судьбы. 

Он устал от того, что пришлось просить помощи у других. Устал от бесконечной готовности Кларка предоставить нужную помощь, устал от заголовков Лоис Лейн («Супермен и Лига Справедливости спасают Готэм!»). Устал от понимания Альфреда, от неутомимости Лесли, от самоотверженности Джима, и…

И от тёмной тени, взгромоздившейся на край крыши соседнего здания. Тень поправляла очки и смотрела прямиком в сторону ювелирного Маркела. 

Бэтмен стиснул зубы. Город только-только поднимался на ноги, бизнес едва держался на плаву после карантина и поспешного побега тех, кто мог его поддержать. Магазин Маркела справлялся получше других и ему вряд ли грозило банкротство, но он был местный. Он был частью Готэма. 

И Дик Грейсон примерялся к нему. Не прошло и трёх недель, как карантин отменили, а он уже готовился кого-то ограбить. 

Бэтмен всегда смотрел на его выходки сквозь пальцы, но, чем бы он не руководствовался много лет назад, он всё спускал Грейсону с рук слишком долго.

Бэтаранг ударил в стену чуть левее, недостаточно близко, чтобы Грейсон сорвался от неожиданности, но в самый раз, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

Грейсон оглянулся, тяжело вздохнул, ткнул пальцем вверх и стал взбираться по стене. Бэтмен выждал, пока тот добрался до крыши, прежде чем присоединиться. Грейсон ждал его, скрестив руки и держась непринуждённо. 

— Ты решил, что у нас было слишком мало встреч на крышах в этом году? Хотя последняя была довольно давно, и не совсем на крыше, но…

Бэтмен его ударил. 

Он бил едва ли вполсилы, но кулак врезался в чужую челюсть, и Грейсон распластался на крыше.

— Какого чёрта? — Грейсон потянулся ощупать челюсть, но даже не попытался встать.  
— Хватит, — сказал Бэтмен. Ровный и безэмоциональный голос никак не выдавал, что эта вспышка потрясла его самого сильнее, чем Дика. — Если ты думал, что у тебя есть какие-то привилегии в этом городе, то этому пришёл конец. Отныне ты крадёшь — ты отправляешься в тюрьму. Как все остальные. 

Грейсон медленно поднялся. Впервые с их первой встречи девять лет назад, кажется, Бэтмен видел, как Грейсон не знает, что сказать. Наконец он потянулся поднять очки. В его глазах плескалась обида, и Бэтмен стиснул кулаки, чтобы не сорваться. 

Дик глянул в сторону магазина.

— Если они… — медленно начал он. — Если они твои друзья или…  
— Они жители Готэма, и этого достаточно. Они и так натерпелись.  
— Я знаю, — огрызнулся Грейсон. — У меня здесь тоже друзья есть.  
— Вот как. И что ты для них делаешь? Что ты делал, когда они были в опасности или умирали? 

Грейсон вспыхнул.

— Меня не было в Готэме, когда началась эпидемия! Я бы вернулся, если бы мог.  
— Вернулся бы? — Бэтмен почувствовал, как снова накатывает ярость, и когда Грейсон открыл рот, чтобы возразить, он добавил: — Моё слово остаётся в силе. Попробуешь снова украсть в моём городе, и я тебя остановлю.

Наступила тишина. Затем Грейсон кивнул и опустил очки. 

— Как скажешь, — сказал он, и в этот раз в его голосе не было ни издёвки, ни лёгкости. Он нагнулся, подбирая снаряжение, и покинул крышу без своего обычного позёрства. 

Вместе с Грейсоном ушёл и внезапный приступ гнева, оставив за собой только усталость. 

Ничто не мешало Грейсону снова уехать из города, и Бэтмен постарался сделать вид, что внутри не сжалось от этой мысли. Постарался он и не думать, всерьёз ли смог бы отправить его в тюрьму. Ответа на этот вопрос он избегал почти девять лет.

Но он мог его остановить, и он бы его остановил. Он всё спускал Грейсону с рук слишком долго.


	12. Взлом и проникновение, часть II

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/9e1a854b40c43d517830c422b106c1da/tumblr_mmr5lwt6T61r1p4t5o1_1280.png)

Боль в шее здорово докучала.

Дик сфокусировал очки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть магазин Маркела. Сосредоточиться не выходило, потому что уже две недели, с момента возвращения в Готэм, он спал в лучшем случае по три часа в сутки. Он и до этого спал не особо много, но бессонница последних ночей была наполнена деятельностью: он взял лишние смены в приюте, помогал смотрителю приютского здания, потерявшему в эпидемии дочь, и провернул тут и там несколько дел после безжалостного напоминания о том, что иметь что-то про запас на чёрный день нужно всегда. Это было куда лучше бессонных ночей за границей карантина, пока люди, которых он знал и любил, были в опасности. 

Может, стоило выждать пару ночей перед тем, как идти к Маркелу, но обстоятельства складывались удачно, а Селина всегда говорила, что в их деле правильно рассчитанное время было…

Бэтаранг вонзился в стену чуть левее от него. 

Дик оглянулся. Он не увидел Бэтмена, конечно, тот, видимо, прятался где-то в тени соседнего здания. Дик демонстративно вздохнул, театрально указал наверх и стал взбираться по стене. Похоже, дело Маркела накрылось, но у него хотя бы будет на что приятное отвлечься сегодня. 

Бэтмен присоединился к нему через пару секунд, суровый и мрачный, как обычно. 

— Ты решил, что у нас было слишком мало встреч на крышах в этом году? Хотя последняя была довольно давно, и не совсем на крыше, но… 

Кулак, врезавшийся в челюсть, застал его врасплох, и Дик распластался на крыше. 

— Какого чёрта? — Бэтмен его ударил. Дик ощупал челюсть, которая на самом деле болела совсем несильно. Удар вышел едва ли вполсилы, но…

Бэтмен его ударил.

— Хватит, — сказал Бэтмен. Его голос был лишён даже тех крох эмоций, которые иногда проявлялись раньше. — Если ты думал, что у тебя есть какие-то привилегии в этом городе, то этому пришёл конец. Отныне ты крадёшь — ты отправляешься в тюрьму. Как все остальные. 

Дик медленно поднялся. Впервые с их первой встречи девять лет назад он не знал, что сказать. Отчего-то ему захотелось поднять очки, как захотелось тогда, два года назад, и в этот раз он не стал себе отказывать.

Он никогда не понимал, почему Бэтмен смотрел сквозь пальцы на их с Селиной деятельность, но Дик привык к этому, и за прошедшие годы даже стал думать о Бэтмене как о… ну, не друге, конечно, но… о ком-то. Пусть он мог только догадываться, где лежала черта и какие границы не стоило переходить, но он ухитрялся интуитивно оставаться на «правильной» стороне. 

До сегодняшнего дня, во всяком случае. 

Он снова посмотрел в сторону магазина. Может, дело в нём? 

— Если они… — медленно начал он. — Если они твои друзья или…  
— Они жители Готэма, — перебил его Бэтмен, — и этого достаточно. Они и так натерпелись. 

Внутренности Дика словно скрутились в тугой узел, когда он вспомнил дни бездействия в Блюдхейвене в ожидании любых новостей из разорённого эпидемией города.

— Я знаю, — сдавленно ответил он. — У меня здесь тоже друзья есть.  
— Вот как. И что ты для них делаешь? Что ты делал, когда они были в опасности или умирали? — Произнесённое ровно, это прозвучало даже хуже, чем обвинение. Словно Бэтмен принимал как должное, что он сидел бы без дела, пока люди страдали, будто Дик не способен был на порядочные поступки, будто он…

Будто он обычный преступник. 

Дик вспыхнул.

— Меня не было в Готэме, когда началась эпидемия! Я бы вернулся, если бы мог.  
— Вернулся бы? — вопрос ударил больнее кулака. Дик открыл было рот, но понял, что не знает, как на это ответить.  
— Моё слово остаётся в силе, — продолжил Бэтмен. — Попробуешь снова украсть в моём городе, и я тебя остановлю.

Дик молча стоял и смотрел на знакомый силуэт того, кто вдруг стал чужаком. 

Он всегда знал, что Бэтмен нужен Готэму. Чёрт возьми, он знал об этом лучше, чем большинство законопослушных жителей города. Он знал, какими опасностями кишат улицы, не только громкими и яркими фриками, но и хищниками, которые ходили в толпе, прячась под будничной одеждой. 

Он просто никогда не думал, что Бэтмен посчитает его одним из них.

Дик кивнул и опустил очки. 

— Как скажешь, — ответил он без выражения. Он наклонился, чтобы собрать снаряжение, и перелез через край крыши, выбрав самый простой и короткий путь до квартиры.

Он знал, конечно, что самым очевидным решением будет снова уехать из Готэма. Может, даже насовсем теперь, а не просто на неделю куда-нибудь проветриться. У него здесь были друзья, ему нравилась работа в приюте, но подружиться с людьми он мог и на новом месте, да и в любом городе нашлись бы бездомные детишки и спрос на тех, кто мог бы им помочь. Разумнее всего было бы отправится туда, где ещё нет защитника в маске — туда, где нет Бэтмена. 

Только Дик совсем не хотел уезжать. Господь свидетель, он не хотел жить там, где не было Бэтмена. 

Селина бы ему голову откусила.

Впрочем, ему не обязательно было принимать решение сию минуту. У него накопился приличный запас на чёрный день, а любое дело можно было перенести на другой день. 

Но решать сегодня было не обязательно.


	13. Нераскрытое дело

Свесившись вниз головой над витриной с бриллиантовыми браслетами, Дик Грейсон признал, что это было не самой разумной его затеей. 

В сам магазин проникнуть было нетрудно. Охранная система в ювелирном Бейлора была до умильного примитивная, а камеры удалось обезвредить одним щелчком кусачек, и никто не должен был хватиться до самого утра. Сигнализация была и того слабее. Пытливый разум бы заподозрил, что, может, Бейлор хотел, чтобы его ограбили, и задумался бы о страховых выплатах и финансовом положении дел магазина. 

Но Дик думал не об этом. 

Он думал, что было довольно глупо нависать над витриной с бриллиантовыми браслетами в Готэме, ночью, когда Бэтмен не был занят какой-нибудь передрягой посерьёзнее. 

Браслеты были его первым делом в Готэме за шесть прошедших месяцев. С последнего их разговора Дик довольствовался недельными набегами на другие города, и старался не думать, почему. Бэтмен не вмешивался и не следил за ним, но такой ритм жизни начинал понемногу утомлять. 

В общем, зариться на эти браслеты было не просто неразумно — это было безгранично глупо. Но Селина так восторгалась ими, а он и так на три недели опоздал с подарком на её день рождения. Если бы ему пришлось выложить за браслеты деньги, Селина бы до конца жизни его не простила. 

Но Дик не собирался позволить Бэтмену помешать, даже если это значило нарваться на неприятности. Даже если это значило, что Бэтмен снова будет смотреть на него, как смотрел тогда на крыше. 

Об этом Дик вспоминал на каждом деле, и каждый раз он вспоминал вопрос пятилетней давности, о том, как бы родители отнеслись к его выбору жизненного пути. Иногда ему казалось, что диспут в его голове протекает без его вмешательства, между воображаемым неодобрением Бэтмена и родителей и поддержкой и поощрением Селины. Чаще всего он не обращал на эти мысли внимания, но иногда…

Он вспомнил спор, который случился у них с Селиной, когда ему было четырнадцать, незадолго до того, как он вышел на первое полноценное дело. Селина тогда предложила ему придумать себе имя. У него в жизни была только одна кличка, и он сделал большую глупость, упомянув его. 

_— Но это же идеально! Кошка и птичка, представляешь?_

Дик отлично представлял, но так и не смог объяснить, почему вдруг желудок словно в ком льда превратился, стоило ей предложить, и почему маячащий далеко на краю подсознания призрак родителей взвыл от одной лишь мысли о том, что придуманное мамой имя станет его преступным псевдонимом.

И как бы он не уклонялся от ответа на вопрос Бэтмена, ему всё же казалось, что его родители предпочли бы, чтобы он использовал свой талант по-другому. Может, они бы не отнеслись к этому так плохо, как предположил Бэтмен — его отец был честным человеком, но в семейной истории водились вещи, которые лучше было не раскапывать — но они, пожалуй, не для этого учили его висеть на тросах правильно. 

Дик просто спросил Селину тогда, зачем ему имя, если он только лазит по вентиляционным трубам. Она на это только вздохнула и сказала, что он и правда зануда. 

Дик сфокусировал очки, чтобы получше разглядеть сигнализацию на витрине, неодобрительно фыркнул и принялся расставлять зеркала. Однажды люди поймут, что горизонтальные лазеры далеко не так эффективны, как им кажется. 

Новые тросы были куда лучше старых: отличная податливость, хорошая фактура. Старые слишком часто оставляли на коже заметные красные отметины, и из-за этого все переделки костюма свелись к выбору между тонкостью, необходимой для свободы движения, и прочностью, необходимой для защиты. 

А с костюмом у него и так хватало проблем. Вернее, им была недовольна Селина. Об этом они спорили с тех пор, как ему исполнилось шестнадцать. 

_— Да-да, очень практично, но тебе недостаёт стиля, не находишь? Тебя никто помнить не будет.  
— И мы возвращаемся к тому, что мы не хотим, чтобы меня помнили._

Последнее зеркало почти встало под нужным углом, когда сверху что-то тонко свистнуло, подрезая его трос. Дик успел выставить руки, опираясь о витрину, и сумел изящно приземлиться. 

Чего не скажешь о последнем зеркале. 

— Ну вот, сигнализация сработала, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь. Его сердце забилось чаще от неожиданности. Да, точно, от неожиданности.  
— Для того и делалось.  
— Правда? — Дик повернулся к тени, откуда, как ему казалось, доносился голос. — А я думал, ты просто хотел, чтобы я головой стукнулся, — он говорил непринуждённо и даже гордился тем, что ничто не выдавало, как он нервничает.  
— Это было бы приятным дополнением, — Бэтмен наконец шагнул на слабо освещённое пространство.

Дик наиграно вздохнул.

— Ага, но теперь мне придётся бежать, а тебе придётся за мной гоняться, и это, конечно, весело, но у этой игры не так много комбинаций, которые мы можем разыграть.

«Включая те, которые заканчиваются тюрьмой, и, может, ты бы мог хоть раз не доводить его, Грейсон?»

— Я предупреждал, что будет, если ты ещё хоть раз попытаешься украсть в моём городе. 

Дик вспыхнул было, но сумел совладать с собой. Было глупо злиться на Бэтмена за то, что он вдруг поменял правила, когда изначально никто не говорил, какие правила были установлены (и были ли вообще). 

— И теперь что? Оттащишь меня в ближайший участок? Подвесишь под потолком? Если второе, то не советую вон те балки посередине. Они мой вес не выдержат.  
— Ты всегда можешь сдаться добровольно. 

Дик сделал вид, что обдумывает предложение.

— Это, конечно, свежо, но не могу сказать, что мне нравится…

Ладно, однажды он разгадает, как такой большой человек способен двигаться так чертовски быстро. Дик едва успел сделать сальто через витрину, прежде чем Бэтмен оказался там, где он только что стоял. 

Отлично. 

— Слушай, я всё понимаю. Моя вор, твоя ловить преступники. Я плохой человек и не должен этим заниматься, но ты меня так давно знаешь, и мы уже это обсуждали, и…

Что-то тупое (Дик мог поклясться всей выручкой, что оно было в форме летучей мыши) врезалось ему в солнечное сплетение, сбивая его с ног и выбив из него дух. 

— Или, — выдавил он, поднимаясь, — я могу просто держать рот на замке, — похоже, переговорная часть встречи завершилась и пора было уносить ноги. 

Дик прикинул, в какую сторону ему направиться, но пол принял решение за него, резко вздыбившись и перекосившись влево. Он едва успел подставить плечо, чтобы влететь в стекло витрины не лицом, и успел подумать, что так добраться до содержимого было бы намного проще. 

— Какого… — Он повидал навороченные системы охраны, конечно, но ещё ни одна не умела двигать пол, и… стоп, это что, перекладина летит в его сторону? 

Бэтмен налетел на него и откатился вместе с ним из-под падающей балки. Когда пыль слегка осела, Дик понял, что его пришпилило к полу весом едва ли меньше самой балки. Балка, правда, не смотрела бы на него в упор из-под маски. 

Среди всех возможных воображаемых вариантов, которые заканчивались в подобном положении, _такого_ точно не было.

Дик успел заметить, что вот так, вблизи, за маской Бэтмена можно было почти разглядеть его глаза, но откуда-то сверху донёсся тоненький крик. Они оба глянули вверх и затем друг на друга. 

— Квартиры над нами, — сказал Дик, и миг спустя оба уже были на ногах и бежали. 

Квартирные комплексы на Парк-плаза рекламировали как новую гавань для обеспеченных и стильных, после того, как эпидемия навсегда запятнала Вавилонские Башни. К счастью, большая часть квартир ремонтировалась либо перестраивалась, а потому пустовала. Дик радовался этому чуть раньше этим вечером, потому что так забраться в магазин незамеченным было куда проще. Окинув взглядом разруху снаружи магазина, он обрадовался этому совсем по другой причине. 

Снаружи всё превратилось месиво из битого стекла, обвисших проводов и вздыбившегося пола. Лифты вниз уцелели, но частично рухнули стены артиума. 

— Святые… Что произошло? Бомба?  
— Землетрясение.  
— Землетрясение? В Готэме? С каких пор у нас… Неважно. Лифты отпадают? С другой стороны есть частная лестница. 

Проложить путь к лестнице было относительно несложно. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока земля не пришла в движение снова. 

— Осторожно! — Дик дёрнул Бэтмена в сторону, и кусок стены рухнул, крошась о пол там, где тот только что стоял. — Тебе стоит обзавестись маской с нормальным боковым обзором. 

Бэтмен молча рванул дальше. 

— Не за что! — крикнул ему в спину Дик и бросился следом. 

Бэтмен уже отпер дверь к тому времени, как Дик его нагнал. Дик решил не спрашивать, как тот справился с довольно прочным замком. 

Открывшееся за дверями зрелище было удручающим. Остатки лестницы кое-где держались за стены, но между ними зияли громадные провалы до последнего этажа. Сверху снова послышался крик. В этот раз можно было безошибочно сказать, что детский. 

— А если бы ты не подрезал мои верёвки, всё было бы куда проще. 

Бэтмен снял с пояса что-то вроде маленького пистолета и выстрелил вверх. Дик услышал знакомый лязг металла, впечатавшегося в бетон, и оглянулся. Бэтмен как раз дёргал трос, проверяя крепление на прочность. 

— Лучше я первый пойду, — сказал он быстрее, чем успел подумать. Прежде чем Бэтмэн успел возразить, он добавил: — Я вешу меньше, чем ты, и ловче на узких выступах. Меньше шансов обрушить то, что ещё держится. А если ты пойдёшь первым и сорвёшься, у меня не будет даже верёвки, чтобы забраться наверх. 

Бэтмен ничего не сказал, но с заметной неохотой отдал трос. 

Дик отрегулировал очки, чтобы лучше видеть в темноте лестничного колодца, и прыгнул. Он перемахнул на тросе до первого уцелевшего куска ступенек и стал пробираться выше прыжками, периодически хватаясь за трос для поддержки. 

— Кричали… — _сальто_ — …вряд ли… — _поворот, оттолкнуться от стены_ — …выше чем на этаж выше. — _приземлиться на руки и быстро отпрыгнуть_ — Звукоизоляция здесь так себе… — _ухватиться за дверной проём и удержать равновесие_ — …к счастью. 

Стоило ему отпереть дверь на первый этаж жилых квартир, и детские всхлипывания стали слышны отчётливее. Дик обернулся и бросил трос вниз. 

— Осторожно на четвёртом пролёте, он вот-вот рухнет, — крикнул он и побежал на звук. 

Длинный коридор пострадал чуть меньше, чем нижние этажи, но пол местами всё равно провалился. Дверные косяки, впрочем, всё ещё стояли, и Дик с трудом сдержался, чтобы не начать вышибать все двери по очереди. Селина долгие годы кропотливо отучала его от привычки действовать здесь и сейчас. 

_— Ты не смотришь по сторонам. Наверное, это от того, что ты всегда сосредоточен на паре рук, но ты не замечаешь, что творится рядом с тобой, и однажды ты наживёшь себе море неприятностей с таким подходом._

Дик заставил себя идти на плач. 

— Мамочка! — голос доносился откуда-то из второго коридора.  
— Молодец, малышка, — пробормотал Дик. — Только не замолкай, — ещё пара всхлипов привели его к двери с номером 312, где Бэтмен его и догнал. Не сказав друг другу ни слова, они обменялись взглядами, встали лицом друг к другу и навалились плечами. Дерево у замка разлетелось в щепки, и дверь рухнула внутрь помещения. Кто-то взвизгнул, затем снова послышались рыдания. Дик окинул взглядом комнату.

Квартира лежала в руинах. Вся мебель лежала вверх дном, в потолке и полу не хватало заметных кусков. Дик мимоходом подумал, можно ли спуститься в один из провалов прямиком в ювелирный. Они должны были находиться как раз где-то над ним. 

Но сейчас это всё не имело значения. В центре комнаты девочка лет шести стояла на коленях у поваленного книжного шкафа, и до Дика не сразу дошло, что под шкафом зажата женщина. 

Девочка подняла на них взгляд. 

— Мамочка не просыпается. 

Дик посмотрел на Бэтмена, который уже опускался рядом с женщиной на колени. Он, конечно, не производил успокаивающее впечатление, но дети Готэма знали, что Бэтмен был из Хороших Ребят. Если кто и должен был утешать малышку, то уж точно не какой-то неизвестный тип в защитных очках.

— Пульс стабильный. Нужно поднять шкаф с двух сторон, чтобы не раздавить её. 

Утешать, как же.

Дик опустился на колено рядом с девочкой. 

— Привет, малышка. Как тебя зовут?  
— Джули, — шмыгнула она. Из-под шкафа раздался слабый стон и неразборчивое бормотание, в котором, кажется прозвучало и имя дочери.  
— Отлично. Джули, мы поможем твоей маме, но тебе нужно отойти… — Дик оглянулся, выбирая место. — Вон туда в уголок, хорошо? 

Джули печально кивнула и прошлёпала в угол. На ней была пижама с цирковыми тентами, и Дик невольно улыбнулся. 

Женщина под шкафом застонала снова, в этом раз явно приходя в себя. Дик встал напротив Бэтмена, и вдвоём они подхватили шкаф. На пол повалились какие-то безделушки, и Дик придержал при себе мысль, что этой семье очень повезло, что в шкафу они не держали настоящих книг. 

— Джу… ли? — женщина на полу попыталась сесть. 

Бэтмен посмотрел на неё, затем на Дика, который кивнул, давая знать, что он разберётся с полками. Это было непросто — шкаф оказался тяжёлый, а пол был слишком неровный, чтобы можно было просто отпихнуть его — но вскоре Дик водрузил шкаф на бок чуть в стороне. Он обернулся на облегчённое: «Мамочка!» и топот босых ног как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить Джули на руки до того, как она напоролась на осколки. 

— Не спеши, малышка, — сказал он, ставя её на пол рядом с матерью, и бросил вопросительный взгляд на Бэтмена.  
— Лёгкое сотрясение. Позвоночник, похоже, цел.  
— Есть идеи, как их вывести отсюда? Я не думаю, что оставлять их здесь безопасно, — вдали уже завывали сирены, и Дик очень старался не думать о том, как выглядит сейчас остальной город. 

Дом, словно угрожая им, ухнул и зарокотал. Пол снова накренился. Дик молча переглянулся с Бэтменом и взял Джули на руки. 

— Значит, лестница. Твои тросы как, выдержат? 

Дик спустился первым. Джули держалась за него железной хваткой, какая бывает только у очень маленьких детей и иногда у инопланетных супергероев. 

— Только не отпускай, — сказал он, осторожно опускаясь с ней вместе на первый пролёт. Придётся прилично покачаться, чтобы добраться до двери, и очень осторожно держать равновесие, но, если Джули будет держаться крепко…

— Ты помощник Бэтмена?

Дик чуть не выпустил из рук трос.

— Что?  
— Папа говорит, что у Бэтмена должно быть много помощников, чтобы успевать всё. Ты его помощник? 

Дик улыбнулся через плечо. 

— Можно и так сказать, наверное. На сегодня, по крайней мере. 

Спустить вниз маму Джули оказалось немного сложнее. Он ничего не сломала, но у неё всё ещё слишком сильно кружилась голова, и нельзя было доверить ей самостоятельно держаться за трос или за одного из них. В итоге, чтобы спустить её на нижний этаж торгового центра, им понадобилось два троса, три передачи из рук в руки и несколько долгих минут, в течение которых Дик не раз поблагодарил мироздание за то, что не боится высоты. 

Вывести их двоих наружу оказалось совсем легко. Удивительно, как просто можно было покинуть запертое помещение, когда не приходилось волноваться о сигнализации.

Город пылал.

Дик стянул очки, будто надеясь, что без них всё окажется не так страшно. 

— Господь милосердный, — сказала мама Джули рядом с ними. — Как… Что… Куда нам теперь идти хотя бы?  
— Идите на свет фар, там будут парамедики, — ответил Бэтмен. Говорил он куда увереннее, чем можно было в их положении. — Там вам помогут.

Женщина кивнула и взяла Джули за руку, уходя в сторону мигающих поблизости красных огней. Джули помахала им на прощание. 

Дик проводил их взглядом до угла, затем повернулся к Бэтмену. Он не видел его глаз под маской, конечно, но ему хватило опустившихся уголков губ и ссутуленных плечей. 

Дик сделал глубокий вздох.

— Итак. С чего начинаем? 

Бэтмен нахмурился. 

— Что?  
— С чего мы начинаем? В комплексе наверняка остались люди, но, может, наша помощь сейчас где-то нужнее? — «И клянусь, если ты сейчас спросишь, почему я это делаю, я тебе врежу, и это будет глупо, потому что от сломанной руки ни тебе, ни мне проку не будет». 

Бэтмен смерил его взглядом, затем кивнул и снял что-то с пояса. Ещё один трос. Такой же, как тот, который они использовали на лестнице пару минут назад. 

— Знаешь, как этим пользоваться, — он не спрашивал. 

Дик усмехнулся. 

— С одиннадцати лет. 

Помощник Бэтмена. На сегодня, по крайней мере.


	14. Интерлюдия III: Amicus Curiae

_Передовица «Дэйли Плэнет» (автор: Лоис Лейн)_   
**Готэм разорён землетрясением**

Землетрясение более 7,5 магнитуд по шкале Рихтера прошлой ночью сравняло с землёй Готэм, став самой крупной катастрофой в истории города. Количество жертв пока не озвучивается. Из соседних городов уже подтягиваются спасатели, в помощь городу мобилизована Национальная гвардия. 

Землетрясение началось примерно в полночь…

***

Дик был уверен, что вода захлестнёт его с головой до того, как он выберется. 

Они успели вытащить всех людей, запертых в крохотном кармане, образовавшемся во время провала улицы, но вода прибывала слишком быстро, а Дик, подсаживая последнюю женщину, потерял твёрдую опору и съехал вниз. Вода уже доходила до ему пояса; пока он преодолевал один фут, вода поднималась на два.

Дику ничего не оставалось, кроме как надеяться на чудо и взбираться дальше, но он был рад, что успел помочь всем до того, как сорвался. Сожалеть ему было не о чем. 

Когда вода уже коснулась его подбородка и Дик понял, что не успеет найти опору для руки вовремя, его схватили за запястье, встряхнув вбитые в глубоком детстве инстинкты. Дик, не раздумывая, развернул руку, вцепился в чужое запястье, и его потянули вверх. 

Бэтмен, мрачнее некуда, встал и разжал хватку, оставив Дика подниматься на ноги самостоятельно. 

— Приятель, мы думали, ты покойник! — воскликнул один из спасённых. Он всё ещё сжимал мёртвой хваткой пояс Бэтмена, стоя в линии держащихся друг за друга «живых якорей». 

Дик ухмыльнулся Бэтмену и сжал руки, выжимая из перчаток воду.

— Меня простой водой не возьмёшь.

***

Бэтмен молча наблюдал, как Грейсон объяснял спасённым, как быстрее всего добраться до ближайших спасателей. За прошедшие несколько часов он убедился, что, несмотря на веру готэмцев в знакомый символ летучей мыши, Дик просто намного лучше справлялся с людьми. Вытащенный из провала малыш даже уже улыбался. 

Этой улыбки почти хватило, чтобы Бэтмен забыл, что минуту назад вода поднималась быстрее, чем Грейсон взбирался на поверхность. И о том, что это вряд ли последнее «ещё бы немного, и…» за эту ночь. За день. Неделю? Месяц?..

Наверное, уже в сотый Бэтмен окинул взглядом царящую на месте его города разруху и спросил себя, как он собирается сделать всё, что нужно было сделать. 

За его спиной откашлялись, и он вынырнул из размышлений. 

— Дальше что? — спросил Дик. 

Бэтмен задумался на миг. Час назад он сумел наладить связь с Альфредом, который уже выбрался из руин особняка, и он настаивал на встрече у клиники Лесли. Неплохой пункт назначения для начала, да и по дороге можно было много кому помочь. 

— Восток. Дальше — на восток.

***

_Передовица «Блюд Ньюз»_  
 **Количество погибших в готэмском землетрясении продолжает расти.  
Горожанам настоятельно рекомендуют эвакуироваться**

В связи с количеством жертв землетрясения, исчисляющимся уже тысячами, правительство города настоятельно убеждает оставшихся в городе эвакуироваться немедленно. Спасательные группы продолжают искать выживших, и Красный Крест разбил временные приюты на севере и юге от города. 

Тем временем руководство Блюдхэйвена готовится к наплыву пострадавших из Готэма. Глава полиции шеф Делмор Рэдхорн говорит, что департамент делает всё возможное, чтобы…

***

В последний раз Селина обнимала его так крепко, когда ему было семнадцать и он два дня скрывался от взбешённых наркоторговцев, у которых по ошибке украл несколько статуэток, приспособленных для перевозки кокаина, и не выходил на связь, опасаясь случайно навести дилеров на неё.

В этот раз всё, пожалуй, было куда хуже. 

Ему понадобилось три дня, чтобы найти Селину, или, вернее, ей, чтобы найти его. Не то чтобы он не искал, но он всё время отвлекался, помогая другим, и, похоже, она занималась тем же. Её костюм зиял прорехами, лицо было перепачкано, а по кругам под глазами было ясно, что ей ничуть не легче, чем всем остальным в городе.

— Ладно, — сказала она, отстраняясь. — Нам надо для начала выбраться в Блюдхэйвен. Понадобится несколько дней, чтобы получить доступ к банковским счетам без документов, так что сначала бумаги; ты случайно не знаешь никого, кто…  
— Селина, — негромко перебил он.   
— …и одежда, конечно, впрочем, по дороге найдётся пара магазинов….  
— Селина!

Она моргнула.

— Прости, дорогой. У тебя есть идея получше? 

Дик глубоко вдохнул. 

— Я остаюсь. 

Он ожидал взрыва. Вместо взрыва повисла короткая пауза. 

— Можно узнать, почему?   
— Потому что людям нужна помощь, а я могу им помочь. Я уеду позже, когда… — он неопределённо махнул рукой. — Когда те, кому положено брать такие вещи под контроль, возьмут всё под контроль. 

Она кивнула.

— А как ты узнаешь об этом? 

Дик почувствовал, что краснеет. У него никогда не получалось её провести. Кто знает, может, когда-нибудь он и этому научиться. Когда-нибудь. 

— Просто узнаю.  
— М-хм. Может, тебе кто-то скажет? Один такой большой, чёрный и мрачный?

Дик вздохнул.

— Не в нём дело. Ладно-ладно, — спешно добавил он, не дав ей и слова вставить. — Я оказался рядом, когда случилось землетрясение, и с тех пор мы работаем вместе. Но я остаюсь не ради него. Не думай обо мне настолько плохо. В конце концов, ты меня хорошо воспитывала, — добавил он с улыбкой. 

Настала её очередь вздыхать.

— И правда, — сказала она и коснулась его щеки. — И надо же мне было поощрять твою сознательность. Так и знала, что рано или поздно мне это аукнется, — она провела большим пальцем по его скуле, видимо, стирая грязь. Она не делала так с тех пор, как Дику исполнилось шестнадцать и он сравнялся с ней ростом. — Это даже не твой город, милый. Совсем не твой. Он тебе ничего хорошего не сделал.   
— Не сделал, — признал он. — Но и плохого не делал уже очень давно, и потом, это не… Я не могу объяснить, Селина, я просто знаю, что я должен остаться, — он замолчал, взглядом умоляя её понять.   
— Милый, — она вздохнула. — Ты только… Обещай мне, пожалуйста. Здесь гибнут люди, Дик. Я видела, _как_ они гибнут.

Дик сглотнул. 

— И я видел. Я обещаю. Я буду осторожен.   
— Смотри мне, — она нахмурилась, но глаза её подозрительно сильно блестели. — Я, наверное… если ты остаёшься…

Дик покачал головой. 

— Если ты хочешь помочь, тебе нужно уехать и начать играть роль светской дамы. У тебя есть друзья с деньгами и другие способы эти деньги достать. Сейчас это важнее. 

Селина кивнула и взлохматила его волосы. 

— Сделаешь одолжение?   
— Что угодно.   
— Скажи Бэтмену, что если он не вернёт тебя в целости, я ему глаза выцарапаю.

***

Бэтмен не обернулся на звук, когда на крышу позади него спрыгнули. Местом встречи они выбрали здание УэйнТэк — одно из немногих уцелевших во всём районе. Он сам прибыл на место всего пару минут назад, почти в уговорённое время. 

— Что она сказала? — спросил он.

Ответом ему был вздох.

— Ну, она не рада, но я на это даже не рассчитывал. Она на пути в Нью-Йорк сейчас. 

Бэтмен кивнул и сделал вид, что на него не накатило облегчение, когда Дик Грейсон вернулся со встречи с Селиной. До этого он старательно игнорировал тревогу, опасаясь, что Дик может не вернуться, и ещё старательнее игнорировал голос в голове, который с интонациями Альфреда настойчиво твердил, что ему стоило отправить мальчишку с ней. 

— Итак, — сказал Дик в который уже раз за прошедшие три дня. — Теперь что? Надеюсь, в этот раз нам не придётся иметь дело с вооружённой деревянной марионеткой?

К его несказанному удивлению, Бэтмен усмехнулся. 

— Не могу обещать.

***

_Главная страница официального сайта Красного Креста_

Запишись сдать кровь СЕГОДНЯ!   
Информация по телефону: 1-800-Give-Life или на сайте givelife.org

 **Готэму нужна кровь и медикаменты!**  
чтобы внести пожертвования или стать донором фонда помощи Готэму, следуйте дальнейшим инструкциям по ссылке…

***

— …ему всего восемнадцать и он не обязан оставаться здесь!

Доктор Лесли Томпкинс была страшна в гневе, и Дик благоразумно держался на расстоянии от разразившегося трёхстороннего спора. 

— А я тебе говорю, что не уеду! Тебе нужна помощь, и я не собираюсь просиживать штаны в какой-нибудь частной школе Метрополиса, пока ты здесь одна! 

Бэтмен говорил об этом парне как о давнем знакомом Дика, хотя имя упорно вылетало у него из головы. Дик смутно припоминал его, но в свете последних дней это мало что значило. Ещё он понятия не имел, как Бэтмен оказался знаком с доктором Лесли, и как она знала его, и почему без видимых опасений отчитывала его, как упрямого сорванца десяти лет от роду. Наблюдать за этим, впрочем, было довольно забавно. 

— Джейсон, милый, я горжусь тобой, и рада, что ты рвёшься помочь, но я не одна. Со мной Б… Бэтмен, и много ещё кто, — Лесли повернулась к Бэтмену. — Хоть ты скажи ему.   
— Ему достаточно лет, чтобы принимать решения самостоятельно, — сказал Бэтмен, и Дику вдруг показалось, что говорил он не только о Джейсоне.

***

Бэтмен с трудом сдержался, чтобы не стиснуть пальцами переносицу. Проявлять хоть малейший признак усталости при Лесли было бы грандиозной ошибкой. Она всё ещё жарко спорила с Джейсоном, но он даже не сомневался, что она заметит. 

Дик, похоже, предпочёл отсидеться в сторонке, уничтожая один из протеиновых батончиков, которые они привезли в клинику, так что Бэтмен незамеченным выскользнул в разбитую неподалёку палатку, где недавно скрылся Альфред.

Альфред проверял капельницу у ребёнка, который то ли спал, то ли пребывал в забытье. 

— Непередаваемо рад вас видеть, сэр, — тихо сказал он.   
— Взаимно, — это было совершенно недопустимо, но Альфред отнёсся с пониманием. 

Альфред принялся собирать бинты. 

— Молодой человек, с которым вы прибыли. Напарник мисс Кайл, я полагаю?   
— Он был… — Бэтмен нахмурился. Альфред вряд ли бы что-то сказал, но Бэтмен всё равно вдруг засомневался, стоит ли говорить, что он вообще-то поймал Дика на горячем в ночь землетрясения. — Он был неподалёку, когда ударило. Он помогает.

Как и ожидалось, Альфред сказал только: «Безмерно рад, что вам помогают, сэр».

***

_Главная страница www.takeoffthemasks.com_  
 **Маски долой! Готэмское землетрясение — заговор мета-людей!  
Бэтмен: часть заговора или храбрый защитник? **

Недавнее землетрясение в Готэме стало очередным ударом в войне мета-людей против Америки. Невзирая на то, что само землетрясение, без сомнений, было вызвано так называемыми «героями» (см. «Супермен: друг или захватчик?»), открытым остаётся тревожащий всех вопрос: на чьей же стороне Бэтмен? Занял ли он сторону своих камрадов из Лиги НеСправедливости или же землетрясение было расплатой за то, что он занял сторону обычных людей в обороне против внешних…

***

Дик никогда не думал, что обычная вода может оказаться такой вкусной. Может, лет в восемь разве что, когда мама протягивала ему стакан после особо изнурительной тренировки. Но за неделю процесс добычи воды стал несколько сложнее, чем один поворот крана, и возможность глотнуть чистой воды стала одной из немногих позволительных роскошей. Он собирался позволить себе прикончить залпом целую бутылку по возвращению на заброшенный склад, в котором он и Бэтмен спали по часу-другому и где договорились встречаться, если разделятся. Теперь он наслаждался водой почти так же, как когда-то наслаждался банкой «Басса» после долгой тяжёлой ночи. 

Тринадцать долгих часов Дик беспрерывно сдавал людей на руки спасательным бригадам и провожал их до аварийных медцентров, попутно убеждая отморозков, что то, что они решили отобрать у очередного несчастного им совсем не нужно, и за это он заслужил хотя бы промочить горло.

— …не сможешь исправить. 

Голос Бэтмена доносился из офиса, который они временно заняли. Дик иногда слышал обрывки бесед, когда Бэтмен говорил с кем-то, похоже, по рации, и догадывался, что Бэтмен видится минимум с одним человеком время от времени. Он не задавал вопросов. У каждого были свои секреты, и не Дику было выпытывать их у Бэтмена. 

Ну, по крайней мере, пока. 

— Я не спрашиваю твоего разрешения, знаешь. 

Вот второй голос его застал врасплох. Он же уже слышал этот голос где-то, кажется? Дик нырнул за стопку ящиков, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит за грязными стеклянными стенами офиса.

— Я уже скооперировался с поисковыми группами, — продолжил голос, и Дик разобрал сквозь стекло, что говорило смутное красно-синее пятно. Красно-синее…

— Ого, — выдохнул он, прежде чем успел спохватиться. 

Супермен. 

Его единственная встреча с Суперменом состоялась семь лет назад и была весьма мимолётной: его бесцеремонно сгребли за воротник и оттащили туда, где не было людей Лютора, но, чёрт возьми, любая встреча с Суперменом была незабываемой. У Дика потом хватило материала для фантазий на пару недель. 

— Я собираюсь помочь, но если ты не хочешь работать со мной, то я пойму. Как только поисковые команды скажут, что моя помощь больше не нужна, я покину город. 

Ответа не последовало. Дик услышал вздох и скрип открывающейся двери. 

Супермен, _сам Супермен_ (тот самый, которому природой дано было носить костюмы) подмигнул ему, проходя мимо ящиков. 

Дик заглянул в офис. Бэтмен торчал на своём обычном месте, разглядывая карту Готэма, повешенную четыре дня назад. 

— Итак, — сказал Дик. — Это был Супермен, — вышло, конечно, очень тонко.  
— Да. 

Дик кивнул. Похоже, Бэтмен пребывал не в духе, хотя иногда было сложно отличить одно его настроение от другого. Чаще всего казалось, что он всегда не в духе. 

— И ты его прогнал.   
— Да.   
— Ты прогнал _Супермена_. 

Бэтмен очень медленно обернулся и посмотрел на него. 

Дик вздохнул.   
— Ладно. Какой план на сегодня? 

Бэтмен вернулся к карте.   
— Ты хорошо ориентируешься в районе Трикорнерз?

***

Когда Дик в третий раз посмотрел в ту сторону, куда ушёл Супермен, Бэтмен с трудом сдержался, чтобы не одёрнуть его наконец. Это всё равно ничего бы не изменило. 

Он привык к реакции людей на Супермена. Привык к мгновенному благоговению, к готовности тут же сдать право на действие и ответственность, к обожанию на лицах. Реакция Дика была ожидаемой, и ничуть его не волновала. Совсем. 

И он не собирался пускаться в объяснения, почему, несмотря на то, что Супермен мог грандиозно помочь спасательным отрядам, звать его сюда было плохой идеей, почему именно его подмога не решит проблемы, с которыми им приходится справляться, и почему становиться зависимыми от его помощи было в равной степени соблазнительно и опасно. 

— Полиция пытается эвакуировать жителей, но им препятствуют банды, — сказал он вместо этого, сосредоточив внимание на карте перед собой. 

Дик кивнул. 

— Значит, мы препятствуем препятствующим?   
— Согласно плану, по крайней мере.

***

_Статья на cnn.com_  
 **Семьи разыскивают родных и близких, пропавших после землетрясения**

Несмотря на настоятельные просьбы властей не входить в город, пока спасательные бригады продолжают работу, родственники и друзья пропавших без вести готэмцев продолжают прибывать на окраины разрушенного города в надежде найти пропавших членов семьи. 

— Прошла уже неделя, а от него ни слуху, — говорит Бетти Кармоди из Дейтона, Огайо. Сын миссис Кармоди, Джек, переехал в Готэм около года назад и сейчас числится среди пропавших. Миссис Кармоди прибыла в северный аварийный центр вчера и с тех пор распространяет среди выживших листовки с фотографией сына.

***

Дик почти машинально посмотрел на часы на чужой руке. Он их не снял, конечно, хоть и крупный мужчина, валяющийся посреди изуродованной улицы, вряд ли был изначальным владельцем этих часов. 

— Чёрт возьми. Уже… — Он посмотрел туда, где Бэтмен как раз обездвиживал двух оставшихся членов банды. — Уже десять дней с землетрясения прошло. Десять. 

Бэтмен посмотрел в его сторону и коротко кивнул. 

— Я не думал, что так долго. 

Десять дней. Десять дней спасений, драк и бессонницы. 

— Легко потерять счёт, — ответил Бэтмен. 

Дик убрал с лица волосы. Этот жест начал входить в привычку: постричься ему стоило задолго до землетрясения. Селина его, помнится, тоже подначивала на этот счёт. 

Селина. 

— Она волнуется, наверное. 

Бэтмен не стал спрашивать, о ком он, но отвёл взгляд. 

— Нам нужно передохнуть, — сказал он наконец. — Собраться с силами немного.

Дик кивнул. Он действительно вымотался, хотя в последние дни усталость была непреходящей. 

Десять дней.

***

Он дождался, пока Дик уснёт, и только потом вытащил из отделения на поясе мобильный телефон Брюса Уэйна. Первое время, когда Дику удавалось урвать пару часов сна, он спал чутко, просыпаясь на любой звук, но в последние несколько дней на короткие часы отдыха он впадал в близкое к коме состояние. Бэтмен собирался серьёзно поговорить с ним на этот счёт, но сейчас это было ему на руку. 

Впрочем, он всё равно предусмотрительно ушёл на дальний конец склада, прежде чем включить телефон и выбрал номер Люциуса Фокса. Не стоило рисковать понапрасну. Голос, который твердил ему, что ещё безопаснее было бы вообще выйти из помещения, он проигнорировал.

Сначала он сомневался, работает ли связь, но построенная в прошлом году башня была укреплена против землетрясений и уцелела. Мимоходом он подумал о Дике и его желании связаться с Селиной, но быстро прогнал эту мысль. Не до этого сейчас. 

Люциус ответил со второго же гудка.

— Брюс? Брюс, где тебя черти носят?

Он не впервые звонил Люциусу, конечно. Он говорил с ним дважды после землетрясения, заверяя его, что с Брюсом Уэйном всё в порядке и он готов сделать всё, что потребуется, чтобы поднять Готэм на ноги. С безопасного расстояния, конечно же. Долгие годы он терпел желчь и от себя, и от окружающих за видимость трусости; наконец-то и это ему пригодилось. 

— Я в Нью-Йорке, Люциус. Здесь ужасные условия, но, думаю, нам придётся слегка ограничить траты. Какие новости из Вашингтона?   
— Ничего конкретного пока, но будет лучше, если ты приедешь, — ответил Фокс, и усталость в его голосе была слышна даже через трубку. — Мы пока надеемся, что они что-то решат к следующей неделе, или решат решить, хотя бы. Чёртовы крючкотворцы, похоже, не понимают, что город умирает.   
— Уверен, они делают всё возможное, — по его бодрому голосу никто бы не догадался, что рука, сжимающая телефон, почти раскрошила пластик.   
— В общем, приезжай, как только сможешь. Мы подготовим тебе речь. И держи чёртов телефон включённым.   
— Постараюсь, Люциус. Я приеду завтра вечером, если будет куда. И поспи, — и просто положи трубку прямо сейчас.  
— Конечно, — обречённость окатила его почти ощутимой волной. — Береги себя, Брюс.

Связь прервалась. Бэтмен очень бережно выключил телефон и спрятал его в отделение на поясе, прежде чем вписать кулак в ближайшую стену.

***

_Передовица «Дэйли Плэнет» (автор: Лоис Лейн)_  
 **Конгресс собирает судебное заседание о судьбе Готэма**

Впоследствии землетрясения, разрушившего Готэм и большую часть его инфраструктур, Конгресс назначил время заседаний, решающих судьбу города. Согласно внутренним источникам, правительство собирается отклонить план отстройки и вместо этого объявить территорию непригодной к жизни. 

Среди планирующих выступить с заявлениями на заседании числятся эксперт городского планирования доктор Синтия Стоддард, мэр Готэма Мэрион Гранж, и предприниматель Брюс Уэйн, владелец УэйнИндастриз и один из самых заметных жителей Готэма. Доктор Стоддард планирует выступить с заявлением о нецелесообразности отстройки, поскольку на восстановление потребуется больше затрат, чем на перенос людей и промышленности. 

Против этого курса действий намерены…

***

Дик ввалился на склад около десяти утра. Ночь прошла отвратительно. Он провёл большую её часть в Ист-Энде, рядом с приютом, который уже захватила недавно сбившаяся банда. Среди её участников Дик узнал слишком много тех, с кем он играл в баскетбол по четвергам. 

Он уже предвкушал встречу с деревянной платформой, на которой он приспособился отдыхать за прошедшие полторы недели. Может, ему даже удастся поспать час-другой до того, как Бэтмен его…

Дик осмотрел помещение. Бэтмен отсутствовал. В этом не было ничего странного, но настораживало отсутствие всего остального. Карты. Снаряжение. Второй спальник. 

На складе остался только его собственный спальник и подушка, последняя коробка бутилированной воды и маленькая горка протеиновых батончиков. 

Дерьмо. 

Дик осмотрелся. Следов сопротивления он не заметил, хотя, пожалуй, по помещению в целом сложно было судить. Но воры бы скорее всего унесли всё без разбору, и уж точно не оставили вещи, принадлежавшие именно ему. 

Должно было быть что-то ещё. Ладно, Бэтмен слишком умён, чтобы бросить записку на видном месте, но что-то же он должен был оставить?

Заметил её он не сразу. Он никогда не обращал особого внимания на рисунки, повешенные на стену прошлым обитателем офиса, но сейчас среди картинок с радугами, домами и человечками из палочек, коряво подписанными МАМА и ПАПА затесался ещё один — нарисованная фиолетовым фигурка из палочек с кошачьими ушами. Этого рисунка там точно не было раньше.

Он содрал картинку со стены. На обороте к ней был приклеен конверт. 

Аккуратная пачка банкнот привлекла его внимание первой, и Дик пробежался по ней большим пальцем. Навскидку — около десяти тысяч долларов. Он всегда подозревал, что деньги у Бэтмена водятся. На среднюю зарплату такое снаряжение не купишь. 

С банкнотами лежала записка, написанная безликими заглавными буквами: 

«Уезжаю на неопределённый срок. Убирайся из Готэма как можно быстрее».

Вот же дерьмо. Это было так… так… так по-бэтменовски. 

Дерьмо.


	15. Кража личности

Две недели — это не так уж и много.

Меньше, чем половина месяца (если месяц не февраль), всего лишь одна двадцать пятая от года (или одна двадцать шестая, с математикой у Дика всегда было так себе), четырнадцать циклов сна и бодрствования (если только ты не на ничейной земле, тогда где-то десять циклов).

Не так уж и много… для кого угодно, кроме того, кто застрял в разрушенном землетрясением городе из-за дурацкой склонности к идеализму, и желания помочь тем, кто не может помочь себе сам, и нездоровой привязанности к человеку, чьего реального имени он даже не знал, и который (черти бы его побрали) пропал две проклятых недели назад. 

О том, что тот не сможет вернуться или его вообще _не стало_ , Дик очень старался не думать. 

Дик замахнулся, и кулак очень приятно впечатался в чей-то нос. Дик не стал укорять себя за то, что насладился воплем, который последовал за ударом. Поделом ублюдку. Будет знать, как отбирать еду у престарелых женщин. 

— А теперь убирайся, — сказал он, напоминая себе, что почти все здесь отчаялись, что катастрофа и так уже унесла слишком много жизней. 

Сжимая руками кровоточащий нос, мужчина ретировался, и Дик наклонился, чтобы поднять жестянку консервированных персиков. Старушка, которая, кажется, пребывала в бедственном положении задолго до землетрясения, всё ещё жалась в углу, пряча голову от того, кто пытался её ограбить. И, наверное, сухо поправил себя Дик, от него тоже. Чёрный костюм и очки, скрывающие глаза почти как маска, внушали мало доверия в Готэме нынче — особенно потому, что на груди костюма не красовался знакомый чёрно-жёлтый символ. 

Символ, которого не видели в Готэме уже две недели. 

— Возьмите, — Дик протянул ей персики, держась, впрочем, на расстоянии. Пугать старушку не было смысла, но подходить слишком близко и рисковать собой тоже не хотелось. Подбородок до сих пор саднил там, где по нему заехал мальчишка, которому он помог выбраться из ямы посреди улицы. Старушка всё-таки выглянула из-под рук, помедлила, затем боязливо потянула руку и выхватила у него жестянку. 

— Вам стоит перебраться в Трикорнерз, — сказал ей Дик. — Я слышал, там даже полиция расквартировалась. Там точно безопаснее, чем здесь. 

В ответ она пробормотала что-то совсем неразборчивое. 

— Простите?..  
— Но мой дом здесь, — сказала она чуть слышнее. 

Дик вздохнул. Слишком часто за прошлый месяц ему приходилось слышать эту фразу, и отвечать на неё каждый раз «Дом — это там, где не пытаются убить за персики, знаете ли» было ничуть не легче. Злиться на людей, которые не хотели уходить с насиженных, пусть и небезопасных мест, было несправедливо, но ему всё равно здорово надоело. Дик в очередной раз спросил себя, что он здесь забыл. 

И отвлёкся. Он не заметил троицу, подбирающуюся к нему, пока они не оказались рядом почти вплотную. Дик успел заметить расквашенный нос одного из них, прежде чем кулак впечатался ему в живот. 

— Ага, — сказал Битый Нос, — а теперь кто убирается?  
— Слушайте, — прохрипел Дик, — если собрались меня избить, придумайте что-то оригинальное. «А теперь кто убирается»? Это даже не… — он увернулся, и обрезок трубы промахал мимо его черепа. Ещё бы чуть-чуть, правда…

Трое уже обступили его со всех сторон. Из всех невзгод ничьей земли отсутствие путей отступления вверх, наверное, было самым большим злом. 

«Не может такого быть», — подумал он. «Я не мог пережить падения с крыш, пожары, марионетку с пистолетом и сосуществование с Бэтменом, чтобы умереть из-за банки персиков».

Труба взмыла в воздух, и Дик приготовился уклоняться, куда получится, когда держащий трубу вдруг застыл и рухнул на землю. За его спиной стояла высокая брюнетка в чёрном и фиолетовом со сверкающим золотым крестом на шее. Смотреть в зубы дарёному мстителю в маске Дик не собирался и воспользовался замешательством, пнув одного из отморозков в челюсть. Хруст, скорее всего, значил выбитую кость, но Дику было уже всё равно. 

Битый Нос, единственный, кто остался на ногах, уставился на них, затем развернулся и дал дёру. 

Дик глубоко вдохнул и убрал с лица волосы, которые уже месяц как нужно было остричь. 

— Охотница, я полагаю?  
— Ты меня помнишь. Я тронута, — она уже осматривала ею же и оглушенного типа, отшвырнув подальше обрезок трубы.  
— Угу, видел имя в газетах. Я думал, Бэтмен тебе запретил?..

Горящий взгляд сообщил ему, что напоминать об этом было ошибкой. 

— Он попытался.

Дик только кивнул. Он не стал говорить, что не видел ни одного упоминания о ней целый год. Вряд ли это помогло бы ему завоевать её расположение.

— А ты откуда знаешь? 

Дик пожал плечами. 

— Веришь или нет, но у меня есть причины следить, кто борется с готэмской преступностью. Или были, вернее.

Охотница встала. 

— К слову, — сказала она, и у неё в руке откуда ни возьмись материализовался маленький арбалет. — Если ты решил что-то здесь украсть, забудь.  
— Украсть? — Дик рассмеялся. — Ты шутишь? Всё, что в этом городе было ценного, уже давно растащили, — Дик решил не упоминать маленькую кучку драгоценностей, которую ему удалось сохранить в тайне даже от Бэтмена. Вряд ли владельцы когда-нибудь хватятся пропажи, и вообще ему было нужно на что-то жить первое время, когда он выберется отсюда. 

— Так почему ты здесь? 

Он и сам не прочь был бы узнать.

— Ты же не опустишь эту штуку и не дашь мне уйти, если я скажу, что это долгая история? 

Охотница окинула его взглядом. Её взгляд сильно напоминал фирменный тяжёлый взгляд Бэтмена, но Дик решил, что об этом тоже стоит промолчать. Она медленно опустила арбалет. 

— Я сейчас совершаю ошибку, — сказала она. — Но, думаю, нам стоит поговорить.

«Ох, малыш. Нам столько нужно обсудить».

Она не Селина, напомнил себе Дик.  
_Но и Селине он не сразу стал доверять._  
Она не Бэтмен.  
_Ну и где Бэтмен теперь?_

Его проблемы всегда начинались одинаково. 

Что ещё ему оставалось делать? Помимо убраться из этого богом забытого города, конечно?

Дик кивнул.

— Только не здесь. У тебя есть куда пойти? — она замялась, и Дик закатил глаза. — Или пойдём ко мне. У вас в книжке с инструкциями «Как быть готэмским героем» есть отдельная глава про то, как правильно параноить, что ли? 

Они пробирались сквозь руины города молча; оба, похоже, отлично знали, где лучше срезать улицу, как пробраться сквозь обрушенные здания и где разнообразная шваль, уличные банды и прочие психи маркировали стены, отмечая территорию своей. 

Он не собирался вести её на склад; он туда не возвращался с тех пор, как Бэтмен исчез. Избегал склада он не специально, хоть и не знал, чего боялся больше: обнаружить там Бэтмена или не обнаружить. Но ему нужен был укромный угол, где можно было урвать пару часов сна между попытками убраться из города, а от его старой квартиры мало что осталось. 

Почти у самого дома, где Дик залегал по ночам (он категорически отказывался называть это место логовом), Дик, вздрогнув, понял, что ведёт Охотницу по той же улице, по которой Селина провела его тринадцать лет назад. Когда Охотница остановилась перед входом в здание, точно так же, как он остановился перед дверями ресторана в тот день, он чуть не рассмеялся вслух.

— Парк Плаза?  
— Снаружи выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле, — Дик пожал плечами. — А всё, что было ценного, вычистили ещё в первую неделю, так что здесь почти никто никогда не ходит. 

Внутри всё выглядело так же жутко, как сразу после землетрясения, кое-где даже похуже. Впрочем, основная структура торгового центра с магазинчиками, над которыми не было жилых квартир, устояла. Дик выбрал местом своего обитания магазин сотовых телефонов, здраво рассудив, что то, что в нём осталось, вряд ли заинтересует жителей Готэма в эти дни. Он спал по большей части в подсобке, нашёл себе новый спальник взамен тому, который бросил на складе и подтащил кое-что из припасов. Но пока что можно было остаться в основной части магазина. Дик подтянулся, сел на стойку и махнул рукой. 

— Присаживайся… где найдёшь. 

Охотница прислонилась к одной из чудом устоявших витрин. 

— Послушай, — начала она и запнулась. — Как мне тебя называть? 

Дик вздохнул. Опять одно и то же. Он снял очки. По большому счёту, сейчас уже не имело разницы, если полоумная борец с преступностью будет знать его в лицо или даже по имени. Кому ей на него доносить? 

— Дик, — сказал он, предчувствуя неизбежное. 

Она подняла бровь.  
— Это имя или…  
— Меня так зовут, — отрезал он.  
— У тебя нет второго имени, как у твоей наставницы? То есть, понимаю, Мальчик-Кошка не слишком льстит, а Кэтмен уже занято, но что, совсем никакого?  
— Мне не нужно имя, когда я ворую у людей. Все в этом городе с ума посходили по продуманным образам.

Скрыть улыбку у Охотницы вышло плохо. 

— Дик, тогда. Ты рисковал, приведя меня сюда. 

Дик пожал плечами снова.

— Не слишком. Я найду, где ещё приткнуться, и если ты не расскажешь сейчас что-нибудь из ряда вон, то я ещё сегодня планировал убраться из города.  
— Тогда почему ты здесь до сих пор? 

Дик вздохнул.  
— Хороший вопрос, да? 

После землетрясения всё было просто и понятно. Когда он объяснял причины Селине, всё казалось яснее некуда. 

— Сначала я остался, чтобы помочь, — он не придумал, как ещё можно это сказать.

Он ждал, что она попробует вклиниться, и надеялся, что не станет. Когда она лишь кивнула, он продолжил: 

— Я собирался уехать две недели назад, когда Б… Когда человека, с которым я был, не стало. Я шёл к Тригейт-бридж, чтобы посмотреть, смогу ли выбраться там, и по дороге напоролся… на неприятности. Потом два дня помогал людям добраться до ближайшего приюта, ещё три дня ждал, пока всё позаживает, чтобы двигаться нормально, а потом… — Дик нахмурился. — А потом я неделю помогал людям одного доктора искать в руинах медикаменты. Сам не знаю, как так вышло. 

Охотница снова почти улыбалась.

— Я виделась с этим доктором пару недель назад. Ничего удивительного.  
— А потом огласили приказ об эвакуации. Я решил, что всегда смогу пробраться через оцепление, но когда я попытался выбраться в следующий раз, случилась сильная гроза, а сегодня, ну, ты сама видела. Но я правда планирую покинуть город сегодня. А ты?  
— Я?  
— Что тебя держит здесь? 

На это она расправила плечи.

— Готэм мой дом. Я нужна в моём районе. Городу нужен… — она умолкла и закусила губу. Дик знал, почему она себя оборвала.  
— Очень нужен. Но он, похоже, давно не появлялся, да? 

Охотница снова нахмурилась. 

— Ты же с ним работал, правда? До меня дошли слухи, что через пару дней после землетрясения у него были помощники. И ты был одним из них.  
— Ага, — вздохнул он. — Тоже не знаю, как так вышло, — это, конечно, было не совсем правдой, но ей знать не обязательно. 

Охотница помолчала, окидывая взглядом сначала его, потом магазин, потом ещё раз его, и Дика посетило знакомое чувство, словно его оценивают. Похоже, сегодня был день дежавю.

— Нам нужна летучая мышь.

Дик моргнул.

— Что, прости?  
— Готэму нужна летучая мышь.  
— Ну да, мы об этом как раз говорили. Но он куда-то подевался.  
— Это не обязательно должен быть он. Людям нужен символ сейчас. За ним сила. За ним идея. К нему привыкли. Его кто угодно может носить, — она выразительно посмотрела на него.  
— Что ты… О, нет, — запротестовал Дик. — Нет, ни за что. Я отсюда ноги делаю, помнишь? — он и так задержался дольше, чем планировал, дольше даже, чем обещал Селине. Сам Бэтмен велел ему убираться, и он собирался послушаться. 

— Конечно, конечно, — сказала она. — Только ещё одной старушке вернёшь украденные персики, или доктору поможешь, или…  
— Хватит, я понял, — отрезал он. — Чёрт побери. Я уже сделал, что мог.  
— И ты собираешься бросить всех остальных на произвол судьбы? Подумай о тех, кто остался в городе, Дик. Властью облечённые и имущие нас бросили. Здесь остались только те, кому нечего терять. До них никому нет дела.

Дик сглотнул. Она не знала, кто он, не могла знать, как он оказался в Готэме вообще, не могла знать, что он сам был таким же. Случись землетрясение тринадцать лет назад, и он бы оказался среди них. 

Она не могла об этом знать.

— Символ я носить не буду.

Он надеялся, что она достаточно сообразительна и уловит, что он ничего не сказал об отъезде.  
Она сообразила. 

— Почему? Он крупнее тебя, конечно, но, думаешь, кто-то заметит?  
— Почему все женщины в моей жизни пытаются меня переодеть? Не буду. Почему бы тебе не носить его самой? — нездоровые привязанности или нет, он в жизни не наденет бэт-костюм. Он не собирался просто подобрать эстафетную палочку, если Бэтмен и правда сгинул с концами. Но совсем другое дело, если костюм наденет она. Та, кто ничем не похожа на Бэтмена. 

— Может, ты не заметил, но я женщина, — ответила Охотница, заметно теряя терпение.  
— И что? Ты сама сказала, что важен символ. И потом, сколько людей его вблизи видели? — он окинул её критическим взглядом. Костюмами всегда занималась Селина, но он ещё помнил кое-что из того, что он выучил в цирке об искусстве представления. — Придётся закрыть тебе лицо целиком. Будет выглядеть более угрожающе, жутко.  
— Я всё-таки думаю, что ты…  
— У меня замашки не те, — перебил её Дик. — А ты сможешь. Ты страшнее, чем я. 

Охотница на это ухмыльнулась, но спорить не стала. Затем она опять нахмурилась:  
— Знаешь, если он вернётся, то вряд ли обрадуется. Он не слишком меня.. одобряет. Вообще не одобряет тех, кто пытается делать это в его городе. 

Справедливое замечание, конечно. Если бы он надел костюм, он рисковал потерять даже те крохи уважения, которым Бэтмен проникся к нему после землетрясения. От одной мысли о том, что с ним снова будут говорить как тогда на крыше, после эпидемии, внутренности скрутило в ком. 

Но Бэтмен исчез, а город нуждался в помощи. 

— А с этим разберёмся, если оно случится.  
— Разумно. 

Они помолчали, затем Дик сделал глубокий вдох.

— Итак. С чего начинаем?


	16. Место преступления

Возвращение не принесло облегчения.

Он рад был, конечно, что можно наконец-то спрятать Брюса Уэйна, отправить его туда, где униженным миллиардерам положено зализывать раны. Он рад был тому, что скоро вернётся в дело и будет действительно делать что-то для спасения города. Рад был снова увидеть Лесли, увериться в её безопасности не просто парой спешных сообщений, рад был увидеть Джима Гордона, рад был знать, что они снова поднимут город на ноги. 

Но легче ему не стало. Было больно видеть город в руинах и понимать, что всё стало только хуже в его отсутствие. Он знал, что должен был вернуться раньше. И что ему не Талия должна была напоминать о его долге. Он сам не мог сказать, что его задержало. 

Склад на первый взгляд пустовал. 

— Простите, сэр? 

Альфред уже избавлялся от маскировки, которая при обычных обстоятельствах выглядела бы довольно глупо, но позволяла ему безупречно влиться в окружение ничейной земли. Его мимолётно кольнула совесть: Альфред до сих пор оставался в городе, но сейчас он ухватился бы за помощь любого. Он старался не жалеть о том, что отправил прочь Дика Грейсона, но тот вряд ли бы задержался в городе в отсутствие самого Бэтмена. По крайней мере, он был в безопасности вдали отсюда. 

— Как вы и предполагали, сэр, полиция уже отбила территорию до Старого Готэма, пусть и не без потерь. 

Бэтмен кивнул. Меньшего от Джима Гордона он и не ожидал. 

— Однако есть ещё кое-что, — продолжил Альфред. — Возможно, всего лишь слух, но тот, кто передал мне информацию, был в своих словах уверен.   
— И что же? — рассеянно спросил Бэтмен, изучая карту, чтобы выбрать, с какого района лучше начать.   
— Вы, сэр, похоже, вернулись довольно давно. 

Это, по крайней мере, отвлекло его от карты.

— Кто-то в костюме с вашим символом уже почти месяц работает в Готэме, и даже отмечает некоторые районы как свою территорию. Здесь, — Альфред указал на область на востоке.

Бэтмен уставился на карту. Возможно, этого стоило ожидать. Даже до «ничейной земли» люди пытались взять знак. Дочь Джима больше не пыталась, например, но мало ли кто мог попытать счастья в его отсутствие. 

Нужно будет найти того, кто это делал, и на месте решить, что с ним делать. Союзники могли быть полезны, но если символ носил не тот человек, это могло обернуться чем-нибудь похуже работы в одиночку.

***

Найти того, кто носил символ, оказалось несложно. Достаточно было одну ночь пошататься по Ист-сайду в отрепьях, пройти на шум и попасть в переулок боевых действий между женщиной в чёрном и двумя отморозками. У женщины на груди жёлтым была выведена летучая мышь, у отморозков на спинах курток красовались знаки Чёрной Маски.

Дела у этих двоих шли не очень. 

Бэтмен затаился на противоположной стороне улицы. Он, в отличие от большинства, не слишком удивился, что под знаком теперь работала женщина. Кое-кто уже пытался, и он бы никогда не предположил с ходу, что плащ может носить только мужчина. 

Её лицо было закрыто целиком, как и волосы, но по её движениям он мог сказать, что это была не дочь Джима. Когда она в третий раз ударила ногой туда, куда били только чтобы обеспечить длительную травму, он уверился окончательно. Стиль мог меняться с годами, как менялись люди, но он сильно сомневался, что дочь Джима Гордона станет так буднично ломать кому-то ноги. 

Но он знал кое-кого, кто станет, и если его подозрения были верны, им предстоял серьёзный разговор. Был, конечно, крохотный шанс, что от неё будет прок, но им придётся установить пару жёстких правил. 

Женщина схватила за воротник второго типа, который ещё мог стоять на ногах. 

— Этот район под моей защитой, — сказала она. Она специально говорила ниже, чтобы звучать более угрожающе. Выходило, к слову, неплохо. — Помни об этом. 

Женщина оттолкнула его, и он послушно рванул прочь, бросив своего напарника. Тот валялся на земле, держать за сломанную ногу. 

Бэтмен уже собирался нырнуть в тень, когда женщина обернулась, но тут перед ней спрыгнул ещё кто-то. Мужчина, в этот раз в облегающем чёрном. Он стоял спиной, но это не имело значения. Бэтмен узнал бы его в любом случае. 

— Разобрался с… — Грейсон умолк и обошёл женщину, чтобы посмотреть на отморозка на земле, затем обернулся. 

Символа он не носил.

— Слушай, мы же уже об этом говорили. Бесполезно ломать им ноги! Как они уберутся, если они встать не могут?   
— Справятся как-нибудь, — безжалостно ответила она.   
— Это всё равно не… — Он неопределённо махнул рукой до боли знакомым жестом. — Всё равно плохо.   
— Это подаёт пример. Мы должны держать их в страхе.  
— Я думал, для этого у нас есть это, — он ткнул пальцем в её символ.   
— За ним нужна сила, или он потеряет свою значимость. Остальное сделаешь? 

Грейсон вздохнул. 

— Конечно, конечно. 

Женщина кивнула и бросила трос. Когда она исчезла, Грейсон вытащил баллончик с краской и старательно отметил одну из стен дома бэт-символом, затем подошёл к тому месту, где отморозок всё ещё сжимал ногу. 

— Может, я могу… — он вздохнул. — Слушай, я могу тебя дотащить до тридцать второй улицы. Это почти ваша территория, там тебя точно найдут.   
— Отъебись, — выдавил тот.  
— Для того, кто не может ходить, ты что-то очень быстро отвергаешь помощь. 

Предложение повторили.   
Дик снова вздохнул. 

— Тебе же хуже, приятель. Надеюсь, хоть не буквально, — он в последний раз глянул на раненого и ушёл. 

Бэтмен вышел из тени и понял, что сжимает кулаки.

Грейсон был здесь. Он остался даже после того, как Бэтмен приказал ему уезжать. Он остался там, где было опасно, остался вопреки прямому приказу. 

И он работал с ненадёжной напарницей. С той, которая не годилась. С той, которая носила чужой символ. 

Она носила символ, который не носил Дик. Он был с ней, метил здания знаком, который она украла, но не носил его сам. 

Им предстоит серьёзный разговор. Даже не один, пожалуй.

***

Он подрезал её трос на пересечении сорок пятой и Грин-стрит. Она была достаточно высоко, чтобы падение вышло ощутимым, но недостаточно высоко, чтобы всерьёз её покалечить. 

Она мигом вскочила на ноги, и он показался ей на обломках стен третьего этажа. Она заметно напряглась, затем кивнула. 

Он выждал, дав ей добраться до третьего этажа и нервно отряхнуть пыль с костюма.

— Охотница.   
— Я уже не ждала, что ты объявишься, — её голос заглушала маска, но говорила она своим голосом в этот раз.  
— Ты носишь чужое.  
— Я знала, что ты будешь недоволен, — ответила она без выражения, и отчего-то это только разозлило его ещё больше.   
— Я недоволен.  
— Ты же не думал, что я буду сидеть сложа руки? Или ты думал, что я сбегу, как… — Она умолкла, когда он шагнул вперёд. — Готэм ведь и мой город. А ты исчез, — она невесело рассмеялась. — Думаешь, мне нравится твой символ носить? После того, как ты со мной поступил? Но ты пропал, и сколько бы я не упиралась, с этой штукой я могла принести куда больше пользы, чем как Охотница. Никто её не помнит. Ты об этом позаботился. 

Он было чуть не кивнул. Она наступила на горло собственной песне, взяв его символ. Это показывало преданность делу, которая стояла выше личных интересов. И пусть её методы были зачастую чересчур, но с этим можно было справится. Она могла помочь, и вместе с Диком…

Он снова стиснул кулаки. 

— С этого дня всё прекращается. Хочешь защищать свой район как Охотница — вперёд, — На такие уступки он мог пойти. Можно было не волноваться хотя бы об одном районе и держать её при деле. — Я буду следить, но не стану вмешиваться. Но не в этом. Если я увижу тебя в этом костюме, всё будет кончено. 

Она молчала очень долго. 

— Не знаю даже, как я могла подумать… Как скажешь, — выплюнула она и развернулась, чтобы уйти.   
— Охотница! — окликнул он.  
— Что?  
— Ещё кое-что. Держись от него подальше. 

Она недоумённо склонила голову. 

— От… Ты же не про Дика говоришь?..   
— Про него. Держись от него подальше.   
— Ты… Ты шутишь, да? Мы вместе работали два месяца почти, и ты хочешь, чтобы я… Ты его хоть спросил?   
— С ним я разберусь. А ты держись подальше, — он проигнорировал голос в голове, который как обычно с интонациями Альфреда сообщил ему, что Дик за это очень на него разозлится. У Дика в жизни и так хватало тех, кто дурно на него влиял. 

Она снова рассмеялась, в этот раз горько. 

— Хорошо. Но ты если ты думаешь, что он не найдёт меня, если захочет — ты его очень плохо знаешь, — она бросила второй трос и спрыгнула со стены. 

Бэтмен заставил себя расслабить руки. Один серьёзный разговор состоялся. 

Оставался ещё один.


	17. Праздношатание

  
[](http://40.media.tumblr.com/82d327202b85ef2b2b76fd2c0fa5e6d4/tumblr_mmafh5FQ6Y1r1p4t5o5_r2_1280.jpg)

Дик никогда бы не подумал, что именно азы шитья, вбитые в детстве цирковой костюмершей, будут помогать ему выжить. Осматривая третью за этот месяц прореху, он в очередной раз мысленно поблагодарил её за науку. Прореха, к счастью, пришлась на рукав и подлежала починке. Рано или поздно костюм придёт в негодность и его придётся заменить, но, как ни странно, чёрный облегающий костюм из плотного материала найти на ничейной земле было сложно. Дик устало забрался в заброшенный врачебный кабинет, который они приспособили под штаб, и сделал мысленную пометку расспросить Охотницу, где она достала свой костюм.

Который сейчас лежал на полу общей комнаты. Сам костюм, пояс от него, снаряжение, всё. 

Ещё одна летучая мышь их бросила. Бросила Готэм, бросила его. 

— Не драматизируй-ка, Дик, — пробормотал он. Но что-то однозначно произошло. Охотница старательно держала свои вещи по отдельности. Она дважды перепрятывала всё, когда становилось ясно, что её тайники обнаружены. Она бы и в третий раз не поленилась перепрятать, если бы узнала, что Дик обнаружил и этот тайник тоже. Охотница бы не бросила костюм у всех на виду. Следов борьбы, как и зацепок о случившемся, не было. 

— Прошу прощения, сэр. 

Дик чуть потолок головой не прошиб. Он стал расслабляться, тусуясь с хорошими ребятами. Селина бы ему голову откусила при встрече. 

Вежливое обращение и интеллигентный акцент совершенно не сочетались с перепачканным лицом и помятой одеждой, но, кроме немолодого мужчины у регистратуры Дик больше никого не видел. 

— Прошу покорно извинить, что напугал вас, я всего лишь должен был оставить это, — он поднял сложенный лист бумаги. — Полагаю, теперь я могу передать его вам лично. 

Дик опасливо подошёл ближе и взял записку. За четыре месяца на ничейной земле он повидал многое, но это, пожалуй, могло считаться самой странной встречей. Он развернул послание. 

Фигурка из палочек. С кошачьими ушами. 

«Чёрт. О чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт…»

Дело было плохо.  
То есть, хорошо.  
То есть, очень плохо. 

Бэтмен вернулся; это было _хорошо_.

Он знал, что Дик остался. Он скорее всего уже знал, что Дик работал с Охотницей. Судя по брошенному костюму, он был недоволен. Это точно было очень, очень плохо. 

Он отправил Дику весточку. Он, наверное…

— Я так понял, он вернулся, э-э, на старое место? — спросил он посланника. «И хочет меня видеть», подумал он, но не произнёс вслух. Он не слишком доверял сейчас своему голосу.  
— На склад, да, сэр. Он будет весьма признателен, если вы к нему присоединитесь. 

Дик устало улыбнулся.

— Он же этого не сказал, правда? — риторический, конечно, вопрос.  
— Не столькими словами, сэр. Однако, — добавил посланник, едва заметно улыбаясь, — могу заверить вас, что я неплохо наловчился читать между строк. 

Дик медленно кивнул. 

— А вы… — он неопределённо махнул в сторону двери.  
— Мне нужно выполнить ещё одно поручение, сэр, но я полагаю, он будет вас ждать.  
— Ясно.

Значит, ему нужно было всего лишь пойти и встретиться с ним.  
Конечно.  
Всего лишь.

***

Бэтмен стоял перед картой, которая висела на том же месте, что и раньше. Он не оглянулся, когда Дик вошёл, и не заговорил.

Ну конечно. Нервничай Дик чуть поменьше, и он бы закатил глаза. 

— Итак. Ты вернулся, — сказал он. Он всё-таки закатил глаза, только на этот раз из-за себя, и стянул очки. — Думаю, тебе интересно, почему я всё ещё здесь.  
— Возникал такой вопрос, — ответил Бэтмен, не оглядываясь.  
— Ну да. Забавно вышло, на самом деле, — Дик прикинул возможные варианты объяснений, и вздохнул. — Послушай. Я остался, потому что я был должен остаться. Ты не хочешь мне объяснить, куда делать Охотница?  
— Ушла, — ответил Бэтмен, наконец-то оборачиваясь. С виду он казался спокойным и мрачным, как обычно, но рука, стискивающая маркер, которым он работал, говорила совсем о другом. Дик почувствовал, что нервничает теперь чуть меньше.  
— Как всегда, информативно. Куда ушла? Почему?  
— Вернулась в свой старый район. 

Что скорее всего значило «и в старый костюм», но, по крайней мере…

— И что, она там и останется? Не знаю, осматривал ли ты город, но, каков бы не был план, тебе понадобится помощь.  
— Она ненадёжная. Ей нельзя доверить не доходить до крайностей. 

Дик задавил на корню раздражение. Выходить из себя было бесполезно. 

— Послушай, я знаю, что ты не очень одобрял её методы до землетрясения, но это было _до землетрясения_. Я не говорю, что в восторге от неё сейчас, но я над этим работал. Дело в костюме? Потому что…  
— Я знаю, почему она это сделала, — перебил его Бэтмен. — Но она всё равно не имела права его надевать.  
— Если ты знаешь, почему она это сделала, то знаешь, что она права! Кто-то же должен был взять символ.  
— И почему обязательно она? — впервые за весь разговор Дик услышал в его голосе какое-то подобие эмоций. Бэтмен его обвинял.  
— А кто ещё… Подожди, стоп-стоп-стоп, — Дик сделала глубокий вдох. Может, выйти из себя всё-таки было бы в самый раз. — Ты, ты сам велел мне убираться. Оставил мне записку и пачку денег и приказал убираться вон из Готэма, а теперь ты злишься, что твоё место занял не я? Абсурд. Она надела костюм, потому что это ты…  
— Она. Не имела. Права. Носить его, — припечатал Бэтмен. — А ты не имел права быть с ней.  
— Ах, теперь ты будешь контролировать, с кем я дела имею? Я думал, ты на это плюнул ещё десять лет назад! Или ты считаешь, что её можно просто отловить на крыше и приказать… — у Дика отвисла челюсть. — Ты так и сделал, да? Ты кем себя возомнил?

Сначала ему показалось, что Бэтмен его ударит снова, но тот только сжал кулаки и повернулся к карте. 

Дик сгрёб его за плечо, чтобы развернуть к себе, пусть даже с равным успехом он мог пытаться растормошить гору. 

— Не молчи, ты…

Прежде чем он успел придумать достаточно веское оскорбление, которое бы значило «кусок тупого, бессердечного, бездушного, надменного _говна_ », руки словно тиски сжали его плечи и больно впечатали в стену. 

— Никогда. Так, — сказали ему в лицо, так близко, что Дика обожгло горячим дыханием. — Не делай.

Впервые оказавшись лицом к лицу с разъярённым Бэтменом, Дик сделал первое, что ему пришло в голову: поцеловал его. Дик едва успел в полной мере сообразить, глупость какого масштаба только что совершил, когда понял, что ему отвечают. 

Не просто целуют, но целуют так же яростно и сосредоточено, как и всё, что Бэтмен делал. Его целовали, больно путаясь пальцами в волосах, забирали в свою власть, и вжимали в стену.

«Однажды», сказала ему Селина, «ты наживёшь себе море неприятностей с таким подходом». 

О да. Море. Дик вздрогнул всем телом. 

У Селины бы точно нашлось что сказать по сложившейся ситуации, если так подумать. 

Дик ухватился за плечи Бэтмена и подтянулся, почти отрываясь от пола.

— Так и знал, что от всех этих подтягиваний будет толк, — успел выдохнуть он, прежде чем его снова заткнули, губы нашли губы, и рука ухватила за задницу, поднимая повыше, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне.

Руки Дика обшаривали армированный костюм, безуспешно пытаясь найти застёжку, прореху, что угодно, лишь бы добраться до тела, и Дик горестно отметил про себя, что легкодоступность в бэт-костюмах, видимо, не предусматривалась вообще, и, боже, как он вообще должен сосредоточиться, когда с ним делают такое? 

Бэтмен отстранился, совсем немного, но всё равно слишком далеко по мнению Дика. 

— Подожди, — тихо попросил Бэтмен, когда Дик попытался потянуться следом, и осторожно поставил его обратно на пол. Дик даже не догадывался, что он умеет быть настолько обходительным.  
— Подождать? Ты только не вздумай на меня сейчас ворчать снова! — Бэтмен поднял затянутую в перчатку руку, но не стал отодвигаться дальше. Вместе этого он подцепил большими пальцами маску и медленно оттянул капюшон. 

Лицо под маской было раскрасневшимся, усталым, и невероятно знакомым. Лицо, которое он видел на экране телевизора или журнальных разворотах, но ещё ни разу вот так вблизи.

Ой. 

— Так вот где ты был эти пару месяцев, — только и смог сказать ему Дик.

Бэтмен… Уэйн… _Брюс_ просто кивнул, но гнёт проваленных слушаний и неудач был виден невооружённым глазом. 

Дик кивнул тоже.

— Ладно, — он понимал, конечно, что это был грандиозный момент, грандиозное что-то, и что сейчас всё зависело только от того, что он сделает дальше. Желание сострить, вернуть всё на старую знакомую территорию было почти непреодолимым. 

Он позволил себе улыбнуться, а затем потянул Брюса за волосы, привлекая его ближе. Иногда слова бывали излишни.

Поцелуй Бэтмена… _Брюса_ в этот раз был почти робким, будто без маски он растерял уверенность в собственных желаниях. А может, в желаниях Дика. Это никуда не годилось. Дик закинул ногу Брюсу на талию, чтобы подтянуть его ближе, и в награду получил сдавленный вздох, больше напоминающий шипение. Это, похоже, сработало, потому что Дик оказался зажат между стеной и человеком, который сам мог потягаться с любой стеной по тяжести, и эти руки снова поднимали его, задирали его вторую ногу, о да, Дик так и знал, что тот быстро учился. 

Теперь, когда о земном притяжении можно было на время позабыть, Дик снова скользнул рукой между их телами, а второй оттянул капюшон Бэтмена ещё дальше, обнажая его шею. Он ощутил щетину, распробовал на вкус соль и понял, что никогда ещё не хотел больше в жизни с тех самых пор, как его пригрела Селина, с тех пор, как он заставил себя больше не мечтать о возвращении родителей. 

Судя по тому, как Бэтмен… _Брюс_ поспешно, но уверенно расправлялся с его рубашкой, чувство было взаимным. А потом большая ладонь скользнула вниз, накрыв его пах и о, _боже_ , он даже не удосужился снять перчатки. Об изяществе думать не приходилось, осталось лишь безрассудство и касания, и этот рот, заглушивший крик Дика, когда он кончил. 

Дик всё ещё мелко дрожал, смутно вспомнив, что так и не стащил с Бэтмена пояс, когда его снова приподняли чуть выше, и снова Бэтмен прижался к нему, толкнувшись и притираясь к бёдрам. Дик опёрся на стену и прижался в ответ. Долго ждать не пришлось: Бэтмен застыл, а потом, издав едва слышный вздох, уткнулся лицом в шею Дика.

С минуту Бэтмен переводил дыхание, затем снова поставил его на пол, уже не так бережно, и не отстранился. Дик не стал его понукать. 

«Потому что через пару секунд он шагнёт назад» — подумал Дик. «И потом снова сделает каменное лицо, или натянет маску, или…» 

Брюс действительно отодвинулся, но не сделал ни того, ни другого. Вместо этого он поднял руку и осторожно провёл большим пальцем там, где горло Дика уже начало саднить от укуса. 

— Ты?.. — он умолк, но невысказанную часть вопроса угадать было несложно. 

Дик улыбнулся. 

— Лучше некуда. Правда, — он ещё нетвёрдо стоял на ногах, и наверняка завтра по всему телу расцветут синяки, но чувствовал он себя намного лучше, чем за все прошедшие месяцы, намного лучше, чем за всё время после землетрясения, с той самой ночи, когда Бэтмен помешал ему ограбить ювелирный Маркела. И сейчас, когда ему в глаза смотрел Брюс Уэйн, он наконец решился спросить:  
— А ты не мог мне сказать, я не знаю, три, четыре года назад? 

К его изумлению, Брюс улыбнулся. 

— С этим были сложности.  
— Понимаю. «Моя вор, твоя ловить преступники», — Дик почувствовал, что краснеет. Сейчас этот вопрос поднимать совсем не хотелось, только не когда он до сих пор чувствовал руку Бэтмена у себя на…  
— Одна из причин.  
— Ну да, — поспешно вставил Дик. — Ничего себе у тебя тайная личность. То есть, ты… — Чёрт. Брюс Уэйн. У него только что случился секс с Брюсом Уэйном. Тем самым, с которым Селина… О, чёрт.  
— Она меня убьёт, — вырвалось у него. Не буквально, конечно, но она на него _посмотрит_. И поговорит с ним. Очень серьёзно поговорит. 

К его чести, Брюс не стал делать вид, что не понял.

— Я думаю, она скорее убьёт меня.  
— Тоже верно, — Дик помотал головой. — Не хочу об этом думать сейчас, — что он собирался сказать ей, если вообще собирался? Да и что пока было рассказывать, кроме, может, того, что только что произошло. У него и без того хватало проблем, и не последней было то, что он стоял сейчас и смотрел Бэтмену в глаза, которые он тщательно скрывал от всего мира. 

Пока что можно было думать только о том, что произойдёт в ближайшие несколько минут и позабыть о будущем.

У него только что был секс с Бэтменом. Брюсом Уэйном. Он пришёл сюда, рассчитывая, что на него будут в лучшем случае косо смотреть, а в итоге…

Дик помотал головой, чтобы прояснить мысли. 

— Кстати, — добавил он, отстранив Бэтмена на расстояние вытянутой руки. — Это не значит, что мы закрыли проблему, о которой говорили. Ту её часть, которая касается принятых за меня решений.

Вот теперь лицо Бэтмена снова стало непроницаемым. 

— Она плохо на тебя влияет. 

Дик очень постарался не расхохотаться. У него не получилось. 

— О господи. Прости. Я знаю, сейчас смеяться неуместно, но у тебя опять этот покровительственный тон прорезался, а ты меня только что к стене пришпилил, и держал за… — с заметным трудом он взял себя в руки. — Серьёзно, Бэ… Брюс. С кем ты сейчас разговариваешь, по-твоему? 

Брюса заметно стиснул зубы, и Дик вздохнул. 

— Слушай, ты мне или доверяешь, или не доверяешь, но я не смогу быть твоим напарником, если ты не способен доверить мне даже такую малость. 

Что-то изменилось в его лице, и он кивнул. 

— Тебе… может, придётся напоминать мне об этом. Часто. 

Дик снова улыбнулся. 

— Как скажешь, — и ухмыльнулся: — Если будет как в первый раз, я не против. — Ответом ему послужила ослепительная улыбка. В бэт-эквиваленте, конечно. Он привёл костюм в относительный порядок. 

— Итак. Что теперь? — спросил он уже в который раз с тех пор, как случилось землетрясение. 

Брюс натянул маску, и Бэтмен ответил:  
— А теперь мы отвоюем Готэм. 

Дик знал, когда шутки заканчивались. 

— Хороший план, — он оправил верхнюю часть костюма. Только вот… — Хм. А ты случаем не знаешь, где я могу обновить гардероб?


	18. Пособничество и подстрекательство, часть I: Признание

Бэтмен рассматривал карту со смесью гордости и нетерпения.

Отстройка города начиналась сегодня под покровительством Уэйн Индастриз, не ЛексКорпа. На бумаге план выглядел отлично, но процесс обещал стать долгим и затратным, а те, кто до сих пор не покинул город, остались почти без средств к существованию.

— Нужно проследить, чтобы Люциус назначил кого-нибудь надёжного заниматься приютами, — сказал он.   
— Разумеется, — ответил Альфред. Он откашлялся в той знакомой манере, которая всегда предваряла предложение. — Если позволите предложить, сэр, — как по расписанию. — Мне кажется, или Брюсу Уэйну пора начать появляться в Готэме, а не вести дела удалённо? Пригодный к жизни штаб можно обустроить на землях усадьбы в считанные недели.

Бэтмен нахмурился. 

— Нам не стоит отвлекать рабочих и тянуть материалы от основной перестройки, — сказал он. Они уже начали восстановление пещеры, конечно, но это другое. 

Альфред поднял бровь. 

— Похвальная предусмотрительность, но мне кажется, что если Уэйн вернётся в Готэм, возможно, он подаст пример другим, и люди вашего статуса задумаются о возвращении тоже. А возвращение члена одной из старейших семей Готэма может стать очень мощным символом возрождения города. 

Бэтмен почувствовал, что его кулаки сжались, и усилием воли заставил себя прекратить. Альфред был прав, конечно же, как и всегда. Брюс Уэйн обязан был вернуться как можно скорее: сейчас он был нужен едва ли не больше, чем Бэтмен, и от этой мысли Бэтмен поморщился. 

Он сказал себе, что колеблется по привычке: он привык к свободе, которую дарил Бэтмен. Ему больше не нужно было водить Брюса Уэйна на собрания и поддерживать иллюзию. Ему приходилось, конечно, надевать маску для переговоров по перестройке Готэма, но только для телефонных звонков и переписки. Одна мысль о том, что снова понадобится надевать костюм-тройку вроде тех, что он носил на те унизительные собрания Конгресса, душила. 

Вот поэтому-то он и колебался.

— Разумеется, — сказал Альфред, сама тактичность в каждом слоге. — Возможно, вы захотите обсудить вопрос с юным мистером Грейсоном. Может, он согласится принять у вас эстафету, если так можно выразиться, пока вы будете заняты другими делами? 

Разумеется. Чем больше был востребован Брюс Уэйн, тем меньше времени оставалось Бэтмену. Дик будет нужен, чтобы помочь разобраться с этим. На время по меньшей мере. 

Если он захочет остаться теперь, когда блокаду сняли. 

Если он захочет остаться, а не вернуться к Селине и снова стать её напарником. 

Если он захочет работать с Бэтменом, пока его помощь не перестанет требоваться.

Когда бы этот момент не наступил.

***

Как только Дик вернулся, он сразу заметил, что что-то изменилось. 

Бэтмен был на складе один, но вместо того, чтобы отмечать что-то на большой карте Готэма или слушать отчёты, которые до сих пор передавали по рации, он стоял в совсем другом углу и смотрел на… в пространство, в самом деле. Дик сглотнул. Он догадывался, к чему всё это. 

Бэтмен заговорил первым, не глядя на него: 

— Брюсу Уэйну пора вернуться в Готэм, — сказал он. — Ему нужно быть на виду, пока идёт отстройка. У ЛексКорпа не должно быть никаких шансов на то, чтобы вмешаться.

Дик кивнул.

— Разумно, — его голос остался твёрд, но голова закружилась. 

Брюс собирался вернуться. К своей двойной жизни, к Брюсу Уэйну, выдающемуся горожанину днём, и Бэтмену, защитнику Готэма ночью. К той жизни, которая у него была, пока Дика не было рядом.

Ему вдруг стало трудно дышать. 

Он попытался убедить себя, что это было по меньшей пере глупо. Его тоже ждала своя жизнь. Он говорил с Селиной всего один раз после того, как Брюс раскрыл ему свою личность и существование пары работающих мобильных телефонов заодно, но снова связаться с ней будет несложно. У него ещё оставался небольшой денежный запас и, если уж на то пошло, кучка прибережённых после землетрясения ценностей. Он мог бы отправиться куда-нибудь на время. Туда, где тепло, где есть проточная вода и кабельное. 

Но уехать он мог и пару месяцев назад. Тогда, в разгар кризиса, было очень легко объяснить то, что он остался. А как он собрался объясняться сейчас? 

— Значит, ты будешь теперь проводить куда больше времени как Брюс Уэйн, — сказал он.   
— Скорее всего, — ровно ответил Бэтмен.   
— И особняк будешь отстраивать.   
— Весьма вероятно. 

Дик медленно кивнул, стараясь совладать с паникой, которая грозила вот-вот его захлестнуть.

— Значит.. значит мне пора думать о том, что делать дальше. То есть, ты скоро и без меня сможешь обходиться. 

Он замолчал на целую минуту, отчаянно надеясь, что ему возразят. 

Бэтмен ничего не сказал. 

В конце концов Дик прочистил горло. 

— Я не думаю… — вышло очень жалко, поэтому он откашлялся ещё раз. — Я не думаю, что смогу снова промышлять в Готэме. То есть, только не после всего… Я бы этого не хотел. 

Молчание. 

— Или я мог бы не возвращаться к своей работе совсем, — вырвалось у него. — Я мог бы… Мы неплохо сработались. 

Бэтмен наконец глянул на него, и на долгий обнадёживающий миг Дику показалось, что тот заговорит, но

Молчание. 

— Может, скажешь что-нибудь уже? — вскипел наконец Дик. — Последние десять лет ты мне рассказывал, что у меня есть выбор, а теперь, когда я наконец его сделал, ты ведёшь себя так, словно тебе наплевать? — Дик запустил руку в волосы. – Ты вообще хочешь, чтобы я остался?

Бэтмен дальше молчал, и Дик уже собирался разочарованно вздохнуть, когда тот медленно стянул с лица маску. Даже спустя восемь месяцев сердце Дика всё равно каждый раз пропускало в этот миг удар. 

Бэтмен подошёл к нему неспешно, и на секунду взял его лицо в свои ладони, прежде чем сомкнуть руки на его затылке.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, — хрипло сказал он и накрыл губы Дика своими, целуя его так же неистово, как тогда, в первый раз. Дик попятился под его напором, пока не упёрся в край старого верстака. Он подтянулся, цепляясь за плечи Брюса, чтобы можно было прильнуть к нему, и не желая делать что-либо ещё. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной, — шепнул Брюс в щёку Дика. Он спустился ниже, к его шее, не сбавляя напор, но загладил самый болезненный укус поцелуем. У Дика мелькнула шальная мысль сказать ему, что не у всех, вообще-то, костюмы с высоким горлом, но руки Брюса уже шарили по его спине в поисках границы между верхней и нижней частями костюма, и ему стало наплевать, что кто-то может увидеть засос позже. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты выходил со мной на улицы, – сказал Бэтмен, скользнув рукой в перчатке под костюм Дика. – Я не хочу думать о том, что так ты будешь подвергаться опасности, но я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной по ночам.

Дик попытался закинуть ногу Брюсу на талию, но тот лишь твёрдо её убрал. Прежде чем он смог хоть как-то возразить, Брюс развернул его и притянул спиной к себе, снова целуя в шею. Его руки (в перчатках, боже, этих перчатках) двинулись вверх по груди Дика, поглаживая и щипая; одна медленно гладила его по животу, вторая скользила всё выше, к горлу. 

Брюс убрал руки на мгновение. Что-то упало на пол, и рука уже без перчатки коснулась его шеи.

— О чёрт, — выдохнул Дик, откидываясь назад. Он запустил руку в волосы Брюса и мысленно вознёс благодарности той высшей силе, которая создала эту руку, которая так крепко обвилась вокруг его талии, удерживая на месте. – Ладно. Возможно, я тебе верю.

Он почувствовал, как Брюс улыбнулся ему в шею, а затем его снова толкнули на стол. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной, — сказал Брюс, спуская с бёдер Дика его костюм, — Или там, где мы заново отстроимся. Я хочу тебя, — он прошёлся рукой по заднице Дика, легко сжал её и тут же отступил, на каких-то полшага, но достаточно, чтобы Дик почувствовал себя обнажённым. Он безошибочно распознал на слух, как Бэтмен вытащил что-то из своего пояса и…

— Есть хоть что-нибудь, что ты там не носишь? — выдохнул он, когда его коснулись смазанными пальцами.

Бэтмен усмехнулся и склонился над ним. 

— Никогда не знаешь, что и когда тебе пригодится. – сказал он Дику и несильно прикусил его ухо.   
— О Боже, — Дик толкнулся назад, когда Брюс добавил второй палец, — Только не говори мне, что ты так шутишь.

Единственным ответом был ещё один смешок и стук чего-то тяжёлого о пол. Дик понадеялся, что это был пояс, потому что если Брюс до сих пор его не снял, придётся самому… 

Пальцы исчезли, их заменило нечто куда большее и горячее. Брюс двигался медленно, слишком медленно. Дик нетерпеливо подался назад и о боже, да, наконец-то.

Брюс снова придержал его рукой на месте и наклонился, накрывая его своим телом.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, — шепнул он.  
— Почти убедил, — Дик попытался изменить ритм, чтобы Брюс двигался хоть немного быстрее, хоть немного сильнее, ну хоть что-то, но тот только ухватил его за бедро, удерживая на одном месте.   
— Чёрт дери, — простонал Дик.  
— Как скажешь.  
— Какой жуткой ошибкой было развивать твоё чувство юмора.

Плащ Бэтмена укрыл их тяжёлыми складками. Дик вцепился в край стола и толкнулся навстречу движениям Брюса.

За это он получил крайне довольный вздох. 

Брюс уткнулся носом в его затылок. Дышал он так же неровно, как и сам Дик, и уже почти перестал сдерживаться.

— Брюс, — выдохнул Дик, — Я лю…

Но он всё ещё не мог сказать этого – Брюс мог замереть и отстраниться, и Дик не мог рисковать сейчас, только не когда тот делал сейчас рукой то, почти наверняка было запрещено законодательством в половине штатов. Нельзя было рисковать сейчас, когда Брюс наконец сказал… — Я хочу остаться, — сказал он вместо этого.  
— Так оставайся, — ответил Брюс, подкрепляя каждое слово очередным толчком. – Останься со мной. Ты _нужен_ мне здесь.

Одно-единственное слово, одна небольшая перемена в словах Бэтмена – и этого оказалось достаточно. Дик закусил губу, кончая, потому что не знал, что за имя может вырваться у него сейчас, не зная, имеет ли теперь это какое-то значение, но опасаясь одним неловким взмахом разрушить всё, к чему они пришли.

Брюс вцепился в его бёдра, наверняка оставляя пальцами синяки. Он глухо застонал (и это, наверное, было единственным подобием утраты контроля, какое он себе позволял) и упал всем весом на Дика.

Когда они наконец смогли перевести дыхание, Брюс осторожно поднялся. Дик выпрямился и поморщился, отталкиваясь от стола, но он не стал поворачиваться, пока они приводили себя и свои костюмы в относительное подобие порядка. Брюсу нужно было заново взять себя в руки, и Дик не собирался ему мешать. Он принялся было растирать затёкшую шею, но рука в перчатке убрала его собственную и стала разминать мышцы.

— Спасибо, — господи, до чего же здорово. Через пару мгновений он всё-таки повернулся к Бэтмену лицом. Он уже надел маску, пояс снова был надёжно застёгнут, и теперь только тот, кто подобрался бы к нему совсем вплотную, мог унюхать, что занимался он чем-то кроме погони за очередным мерзавцем. Но всё же Дик теперь знал всё, что ему было нужно знать, и не только потому, что его только что оттрахали почти до бессознательного состояния. 

Дик улыбнулся. 

— Итак, — сказал он. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался, — он не спрашивал. Брюс попросил его остаться, сказал, что Дик нужен ему здесь. Ему предстояло получить ответы ещё на сотни вопросов, но по крайней мере на один из них ответ у него уже имелся.


	19. Пособничество и подстрекательство, часть II: Опекунство

Пока лифт полз наверх, Дик в четвёртый раз одёрнул куртку. Он никогда не копошился, когда волновался (он много двигался, да, но никогда не копошился), но раньше в подобной ситуации ему бывать не приходилось. 

Селина была достаточно спокойна, когда он позвонил ей. Она знала, конечно, что приказ о ничейной земле отменили, что Готэм собирались отстраивать, что люди снова свободно выезжали и въезжали в город. Она терпеливо ждала, пока он с ней свяжется, и охотно согласилась приехать в Метрополис, чтобы с ним увидеться. Она никак не прокомментировала его предложение встретиться в гостинице, которым он ловко избежал возможной встречи в костюмах. 

Неудивительно, что он теперь копошился. 

Он снова оправил рубашку. Было почти странно снова носить гражданское, после такого-то перерыва. Его гардероб понемногу начинал разрастаться. Джинсы и рубашку на встречу с Селиной он купил каких-то пару часов назад, когда наконец-то получил доступ к одному из своих счетов в банке Метрополиса и отправился по магазинам. Почему-то ему казалось важным не являться Селине на глаза в одежде, которую ему приобрёл Брюс. 

Он оказался перед дверью 1541 номера слишком скоро. Дик сделал глубокий вдох, постучал…

…и его с порога втащили внутрь и сдавили в объятиях. В груди словно что-то отпустило, когда Дик учуял знакомый запах её духов.

Селина отстранилась, но не выпустила его, больно стукнув его по плечу вместо этого.

— Ты! Ещё пару дней, как же! Отпинать бы тебя! Отпинать бы его!   
— Я же позвонил, — слабо запротестовал он, и да, он заслужил тот взгляд, которым она его наградила.

Наконец Селина вздохнула, встрепала ему волосы в последний раз и отошла к мини-холодильнику. Когда она протянула ему банку «Басса», Дик чуть не прослезился. 

— Я подумала, что ты давно его не пил, — она подала ему откупориватель, прошла к элегантному низкому дивану, села и потянулась за своим бокалом вина. — Итак, — сказала она. — Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне, почему ты не едешь со мной? 

Дик знал её так давно, что уже отучился пить, пока она говорит, так что он даже не облил пивом новые джинсы. Да и не очень он удивился, что Селина уже знала. Она всегда всё знала. 

— Я много чего слышала, милый, — мягко сказала она. — Даже когда город в осаде, слухи просачиваются за его пределы, особенно слухи о Бэтмене. Не вся история, конечно, но теперь я могу узнать всё из первых рук, да? 

Он отрепетировал с дюжину раз, что собирался сказать, но всё это теперь стало неуместным. 

— Селина… я…

Она показала головой. 

— Ох, милый. Не буду говорить, что всегда знала, что так и будет. Но я всегда знала, что ты можешь найти для себя что-то другое, — она грустно улыбнулась. — Хотела бы я думать, что это только из-за него. Но ты прав, я тебя хорошо воспитала. И только подумать, — она вздохнула, — я когда-то волновалась, что ты поддашься уговорам и впряжёшься в скучную офисную работу. Вот где была бы настоящая катастрофа.

Дик нахмурился.

— Ты что-то это очень спокойно воспринимаешь.

Она улыбнулась, в этот раз недобро.

— Поверь, у меня есть что сказать. Только не тебе. 

Вот теперь Дику стало ещё неуютнее от того, что он должен был сказать. 

— Насчёт этого. Он с тобой встретиться хочет. 

Селина вскинула бровь.

— Да ладно? Как на редкость… воспитанно с его стороны. 

Дик кивнул. Он решил не рассказывать, что Брюс согласился на это только после того, как Дик очень подробно и очень терпеливо объяснил ему, что врать двум самым дорогим в своей жизни людям о личностях друг друга он не сможет. К его бесконечному удивлению, Бэтмен только кивнул и попросил его организовать встречу. 

Встречу Кошки и Бэтмена. На которую ему ходу не было. 

Они там друг друга убьют. 

Дик сделал большой глоток пива. 

— Я скажу, где. Он бы и тебе разрешил место выбрать, наверное, но у него… есть пара требований. 

Селина выдала свою отработанную специально для случаев «да-ни-за-что-не-поверю» улыбку, затем вздохнула. 

— Дик, скажи мне одно. Мне, наверное, не стоит даже спрашивать, но я должна: он тебя устраивает? 

Дик улыбнулся. Он знал, что выглядит сейчас очень глупо, и ему было всё равно.

— Да. Устраивает.

***

Мало кто поверил бы, что Бэтмен мог волноваться. 

Брюс Уэйн, этот праздный олух? Запросто. Но Бэтмен? Большинство не верило даже, что он может бояться, не говоря уже о более будничных эмоциях.

И всё же он ждал сейчас в расчётливо выбранном здании (он даже посоветовался с Кларком, чтобы узнать, где с наибольшей вероятностью их никто не потревожит), и чувствовал себя как…

Как человек, которому впервые предстоит знакомится с семьёй суженного. 

Глупости, конечно же. Он ведь уже знаком был с Селиной. Когда-то давно он знал её… весьма близко. 

Эта мысль мало утешала. 

Скрипнуло окно, и кто-то неслышно спрыгнул на пол. Кларк заверил его, что «Дэйли Плэнет» не держали здесь охраны, и вообще почти не пользовались помещениями с тех пор, как архив переехал на новое место. Большей уединённости они бы не получили, если, конечно, исключить вариант с приездом Кошки в Готэм, но Дик заверил его, что ничем хорошим бы это не закончилось.

— Думаю, тебя можно поздравить, — на удивление беззлобно сказала она. — Только не знаю, с чем: с тем, что ты перевоспитал преступника или всё-таки его поймал. 

Он повернулся к ней. 

— Ты же не поверишь, что я этого не планировал. 

Она язвительно хохотнула.

— Ты знаешь, почти поверю. Потому что не думаю, что даже ты стал бы подстраивать землетрясение, чтобы усовестить одного воришку.   
— Он сам решил остаться. Я даже велел ему убираться пару месяцев назад, — у него даже почти получилось не оправдываться. Дик был совершеннолетним и мог нести ответственность за собственные решения. Бэтмен не обязан был его выгораживать.   
— Не сомневаюсь, что велел. Что только показывает, как плохо ты его знал. Он никогда не мог развернуться и уйти, когда кому-то рядом была нужна помощь.  
— А ты бы хотела, чтобы он уходил?   
— Нет, конечно, — она снова рассмеялась. — Знаешь, что самое забавное? Ты его мог заполучить много лет назад. Он бы отнёсся к этому, как к чудесному приключению, разбил бы тебе сердце и ушёл — но я ему помешала. Уговорила его уехать как раз вовремя, чтобы этого не случилось, — она отвернулась. — Сама себя перехитрила. 

Бэтмен чуть было не начал извиняться. Он знал, что это причиняло ей настоящую боль, но не мог от чистого сердца сказать сказать, что ему жаль.

Наконец Селина снова посмотрела на него. 

— Ты позвал меня на встречу, а значит, что-то хотел мне сказать. Велишь мне держаться от него подальше? Даже пригрозишь, может?   
— Нет. Я бы никогда так с ним не поступил, и он бы мне не позволил, даже если бы я попытался, — и пусть второе было куда правдивее, чем первое, Селине об этом знать было не нужно. И потом, первое в самом деле было неправдой. Зачастую.   
— Тогда что? Не поверю, что ты решил просто дружески поболтать. 

Бэтмен сделал глубокий вдох. Он сам на это согласился, он знал, что Дик прав насчёт необходимости этого шага, он поверил ему, когда тот сказал, что Селина будет хранить его тайну. Он стянул маску и замер в ожидании. 

Он не стал уклоняться от удара, только чуть качнулся в сторону, чтобы она и правда не сломала ему челюсть. 

Селина справлялась с новостями куда лучше, чем можно было ожидать. 

— Сукин ты сын, — прорычала она. — Ты? Ты! — она дёрнулась, будто собиралась ещё раз ему двинуть, но вместо этого отвернулась. — Знаешь, я должна была догадаться. Все эти отменённые свидания, все сорванные твоими побегами встречи, и ты был такой же отвратительно невыносимый Бэтменом, и… Господи.   
— Селина… — он умолк, потому что в самом деле. Что он мог сказать? Что не хотел её обманывать? Вряд ли. Что он жалеет, что так вышло? Может, когда-то и жалел, но не сейчас.   
— Поверить не могу. Ты безнадёжно запорол всё, что могло быть между нами, что в масках, что без, но теперь ты спишь с мальчиком, которого я вырастила. Он ведь знает, да? 

Брюс кивнул.  
Селина горько рассмеялась. 

— Ты хоть это сказал ему до того, как переспал с ним? Хорошо. Он заслужил. 

Невысказанное «…чтобы с ним ты обошёлся лучше, чем со мной» повисло в воздухе. 

Она постояла молча с минуту, кусая нижнюю губу. Это было так похоже на Дика, что Брюс чуть не забылся на пару мгновений.

— Скажи мне одно, Брюс, — сказала она наконец. — Я для тебя хоть что-то значила, или это было… забавы ради? Для прикрытия? И то и другое?   
— Да, значила, — сказал он. Говорил он куда резче, чем мог бы, но ранить ещё больнее и без того потрёпанное эго Селины ему не хотелось. — И он… он похож на тебя. Ты сама сказала: я влюбился в того, кого ты вырастила. 

Только когда она пронзительно глянула на него, до него дошло, что сказал он это вслух. 

Гнев Селины будто испарился в тот же миг. 

— Ему нужно будет это слышать хоть иногда, знаешь. Не то, что я его вырастила, хотя было бы неплохо ему об этом напоминать изредка. Я о первой части. 

Брюс кивнул. Он не знал, как хорошо у него будет получаться, но он был рад принять любой щедро предложенный совет. 

— Селина, насчёт этого… — он указал на своё лицо. 

Она только отмахнулась. 

— Я тебя умоляю. Даже если бы я захотела сдать тебя — а сейчас, поверь, это очень соблазнительно — я бы никогда не сделала такого с ним, — она глубоко вдохнула. — Я ему сама скажу, но ты тоже должен знать. Я буду держаться подальше от Готэма. По крайней мере пока и по крайней мере как Кошка. Будет несправедливо ставить его в такое положение, — он кивнул, и она прищурилась: — Я рассчитываю, что ты со своей стороны тоже об этом позаботишься.   
— Постараюсь, — и это слово он собирался сдержать, хотя бы потому, что он не представлял, что сделает Дик, если его заставят выбирать между ними, а проверять у него пока не хватало мужества . 

Она кивнула опять.

— В таком случае, осталось только одно. Ты это скорее всего знаешь, но я всё равно скажу. Если ты хоть раз сделаешь ему больно, нарочно ли или потому, что ты такой же идиот, каким я тебя помню, тебя от меня не спасёт даже вся Лига Справедливости. Ты понял?   
— Я понял, — без тени снисходительности ответил он. Потому что ещё как ей верил.  
— Отлично. Разнообразия ради, — добавила она с бледной тенью своей обычной смешливой улыбки. — Я уйду первая в этот раз. 

Она ушла через то же окно, в которое вошла. Брюс подождал, пока она уйдёт, затем натянул маску и потёр челюсть. 

А он ведь ожидал худшего.


	20. Пособничество и подстрекательство, часть III: Разрешение

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/a807a3bced081cbde67aebe2a75a80d8/tumblr_mmafh5FQ6Y1r1p4t5o2_1280.png)

Брюс подтянулся на руках, выбираясь из-под консоли, и отряхнул рабочие штаны. До сих пор казалось странным носить гражданское здесь, внизу. Этого он не делал с самых, наверное, ранних дней своей карьеры, когда пещера только-только начинала обустраиваться, но часть работ было намного проще выполнять без плаща.

— Почти уютно опять, правда? — спросил Альфред поодаль, пакуя остатки кабеля и строительную мелочь в скрупулёзно подписанные пластиковые контейнеры. 

Брюс кивнул, хотя, по правде, пещера была далека от того, что было до землетрясения. Он обустраивал её долгие годы, и наверняка потребуется не меньше, чтобы вернуть её в былой вид. Входные туннели были расчищены (он решительно не расспрашивал Альфреда, как он это проделал, поскольку подозревал, что тот привлёк помощь того, к кому сам он бы никогда не обратился), генератор и электроснабжение уже работали, и вскоре должен был вернуться в рабочее состояние компьютер. Это было важнее всего. И конечно, скоро им придётся приступить к работе над новым автомобилем. 

— Я собирался сказать, сэр, — продолжил Альфред, — что юный мистер Грейсон предложил взять другое тренировочное оборудование. Каталоги наверху, если вам интересно.  
— Нет, просто закажи, что он просит. Я потом своё добавлю, — он умолк на миг, затем глянул на Альфреда, своего самого верного друга и мудрейшего советчика. — Ты всё время так говоришь.  
— Говорю что, сэр?  
— Зовёшь его «юный мистер Грейсон». Ты… Не одобряешь? Его, или… нас? — он не смог подобрать подходящие слова, чтобы объяснить, что он имел в виду, но Альфред и так понял. 

Он поднял от коробок задумчивый взгляд. 

— Не могу сказать, что так представлял ваше будущее, мастер Брюс. И не могу делать вид, что не тревожусь за благополучие этого юного джентльмена, и что следование по вашим стопам может ему принести. Возможно, я умышленно напоминаю вам о его возрасте. Но я не могу отрицать, что здесь становится светлее, когда он приходит, и что вы теперь кажетесь… почти счастливым, — он улыбнулся, и Брюс понял, что улыбается тоже. — И, должен признать, я к нему весьма прикипел.  
— К нему сложно не прикипеть, — ответил Брюс.  
— А то. Осмелюсь предложить вам перекусить, сэр?

***

Дик осторожно запарковал мотоцикл в выделенном ему углу пещеры. Байк был одним из тех подарков, которые он согласился принять от Брюса. Он бы вполне мог позволить себе его и сам, но пока что он посматривал на свой запас на чёрный день с осторожностью, зная, что теперь он не сможет пополнить его обычным способом.

Он знал, что к деньгам Брюса он должен будет привыкнуть рано или поздно, особенно если он собрался претворять в жизнь те планы, которые он обсуждал с Селиной недавно. Он уже смирился с тем, что Брюс будет обеспечивать снаряжение для их ночных вылазок. К остальному же придётся просто притираться. К счастью, пока что Брюс не делал попыток установить над ним контроль деньгами, а если бы он и попробовал, Дик бы с этим разобрался. Весьма шумно и вряд ли красиво, но разобрался бы. 

Брюс уже ждал его в пещере. Он не снял рабочую одежду, но уже вытаскивал бэт-костюм, готовясь к ночи. 

— Улетела нормально? — спросил он, когда Дик подошёл.  
— Угу. Она останется в Париже на пару месяцев, я думаю. Там есть что опустошать, — он улыбнулся, заметив, как Брюс мигом напрягся. — Зато было здорово провести с ней пару дней и поговорить по душам. Она передаёт извинения за то, что тебе двинула, кстати. 

Брюс посмотрел на него.

— Не извинялась она, — беззлобно ответил он, затем откашлялся. — О чём-то конкретном говорили? — он очень старался прикинуться незаинтересованным.  
— Много о чём. О будущем в частности. О моих планах. Которые кроме этого, — он махнул рукой на костюм. 

Брюс обернулся и прислонился к столу, скрестив руки.

— Планы?  
— Ну да. Ничего конкретного пока, но, говорят, Готэмеский университет будет принимать на ограниченной основе осенью. Я думал вернуться к учёбе. Только частично, пока они они не отстроятся полностью.  
— Ясно, — голос Брюса стал особенно невыразительным, как всегда, когда он расстраивался. Дик вздохнул. 

— Послушай, я остаюсь здесь, чтобы с тобой работать, просто _с тобой_ , но я ведь не только этим живу. Пока я жил с Селиной, в моей жизни была не только она и её дела. Я не могу отказаться от себя ради тебя. 

Лицо Брюса почти незаметно смягчилось, и он кивнул. 

— И потом, то, что делаешь ты… что делаем мы, это важно, но этого мало. Не хочу давить на больное, но я был благодарен тебе за то, что ты поймал отморозка, который убил моих родителей. Но это мне не слишком помогло, понимаешь? И я думаю, это здорово, — поспешно вставил он до того, как Брюс успел ему возразить. — Это здорово, что ты выделяешь такие суммы в помощь людям, но тебе нужны те, кто знает, что с этими деньгами делать. 

Брюс кивнул снова, в этом раз явственнее. 

— Это тоже, — он задумчиво нахмурился. — Рядом с университетом возводят новые квартирные комплексы. Нужно зарезервировать тебе квартиру заранее и позаботиться обо всех пристройках, — он чуть заметно покраснел и глянул на лестницу, которая раньше вела — и в скором времени будет вести снова — в особняк. — Если только…

Дик покачал головой. 

— Мы оба знаем, что пока что не можем быть вместе на людях.

Плечи Брюса расслабились ещё чуть-чуть. 

— Я не стыжусь. Вообще, — сухо добавил он, — моей маскировке бы только на пользу пошло, если бы газеты принялись орать о том, что Брюс Уэйн — гей.  
— Но если он объявится с новым парнишкой, когда Бэтмен начнёт работать с новым напарником…  
— Именно. Пусть люди сначала привыкнут к одному, потом подумаем о втором. 

Дик ухмыльнулся. 

— А мы тем временем сможем выкраивать себе время на… встречи. 

Брюс убрал с груди скрещённые руки, протянул было одну и почти тут же неловко уронил её. Дик улыбнулся и шагнул вперёд, сокращая те полфута пространства, что оставались между ними. Брюс вздохнул почти с облегчением, провёл по руке Дика и накрыл ладонью его горло. За последние пару месяцев Дик очень хорошо научился улучать такие моменты, потому что несмотря на всю страсть, которой Брюс мог дать волю, он оставался страшно скованным, когда дело касалось обыденных прикосновений. Ему всегда была нужна хоть крохотная инициатива со стороны Дика, прежде чем он позволял себе хотя бы какие-то мелочи, вроде погладить большим пальцем его шею. 

— Я должен тебе сказать кое-что. Я хочу сказать тебе, — начал Брюс. Он сглотнул, уставился в пол, затем поднял взгляд на Дика, явно борясь с собой. — Ты должен знать, что… — и снова отвёл взгляд. 

Дик накрыл его руку своей и подождал, пока Брюс снова на него посмотрит.

— Я знаю, — он тоже не позволял себе облечь их отношения в слова пока что, словно опасаясь разрушить хрупкое понимание, установившееся между ними. Но, может, если Брюс стоял сейчас перед ним, не отгораживаясь маской, не таким уж хрупким оно было. — И я. 

Однажды им придётся произнести слова по-настоящему. Им нужно будет сказать это, им нужно будет услышать это. Но до этого ещё было полно времени. 

Брюс кивнул, затем наклонился и поцеловал его, жадно и жарко, и в следующие несколько минут Дик без слов узнал всё, что ему хотели сказать. 

Когда Брюс наконец отстранился и сказал: «Нам пора собираться», Дик посчитал его собранность почти оскорбительной. 

— Гадство. Сначала это, а теперь мне в облегающий костюм выряжаться? — сообщил ему Дик и чуть не споткнулся, когда Брюс только улыбнулся и подмигнул. 

Оставив Брюса переодеваться, Дик отправился в заднюю часть пещеры. Альфред говорил, что сегодня всё будет готово. 

В шкафу, который Дик занял как свой временный гардероб, поверх книг и перчаток лежала аккуратная стопка одежды и записка. 

«Мистер Грейсон», — гласила записка, и Дик закатил глаза. К этому ему тоже предстояло привыкнуть, наверное, потому что Альфред упорно отказывался обращаться к нему по имени. «Надеюсь, всё соответствует вашим требованиям». Дик мимолётно коснулся материала и принялся переодеваться. 

Через пять минут он стоял перед зеркалом, без необходимости поправляя рукава уже в четвёртый раз и разглаживая несуществующую складку на плече. Альфред проделал потрясающую работу. Цвета были приглушены: зелёный, составлявший большую часть костюма, был почти чёрным; красный, охватывающий плечи и опускающийся по рукам стилизованными крыльями, оказался скорее бордовым; жёлтым остался только знак, но это, бесспорно, были цвета его семьи, те цвета, в которых он впервые учился летать. 

Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал присутствие Бэтмена за спиной. Рука в чёрной перчатке легла на правое плечо, затем скользнула вниз до стилизованной «R» у него на груди. 

— Мне не спрашивать? 

Дик сделал глубокий вдох.

— Робин, — ответил он. — Зови меня Робином.


End file.
